DBNG Dragonball Next Generation
by Dragonball Fang Fist
Summary: The Z fighters are all considered legendary warriors in Earth's history books. Centuries later, a new generation of fighters has come along and these fighters have all been named after their ancestors, the original Z gang. A journey which begins with four boys who aspire to become the world martial arts champion! Starts slow, but picks up. My first fic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Adventure begins

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Our story takes place many centuries after the adventures of Son Goku and his friends. Through these centuries, the families of the Z fighters had settled down and started living normal lives. However, our story begins the story of the next generation of brave warriors, the next generation of legendary warriors who will have to protect Earth and the rest of the universe from great evil. That's just how the world works…with powerful forces of good come powerful forces of evil to keep the balance. Thus, it begins again.**

I'm not going to have a main character, sure the story'll start off with Gohan and Goten, but I'll try to make it so that it's a different Z fighter defeating every major antagonist. A different one winning each tournament. ;)

Chapter 1: The journey begins

"Good luck boys and always remember 2 things" said Goten and Gohan's mother as they prepared to set out on their journey "1: Everything I've taught you about fighting and 2: I love you." As she finished speaking she grabbed both 17 year old Gohan and 12 year old Goten into a tight embrace.

"Thanks mom, we will, and we will find the Turtle Hermit…" started Gohan.

"…and we will become the greatest martial artists in the world!" Goten said, completing his brother's sentence. As their mother let them go, the two boys took off, their journey beginning.

As the brothers were at the boundary of the city and about to step out, they heard a couple of voices yelling: "Hey! Wait up!" It was Trunks and Krillin, Gohan's best friends.

Gohan's face lit up as he saw his two friends running at them. "You guys decided to come along after all, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, but that's mostly because we still don't think you'll be able to find the Turtle Hermit. So we came up with a better idea. Tell 'em Krillin." Said Trunks, and he sounded extremely excited.

"We're going to train on our own, and enter the World Martial Arts Tournament 10 months from now!" Exclaimed Krillin, unable to contain his excitement.

"How much can you possible accomplish on your own? It doesn't make any sense," was Gohan's reply.

"Let's just say," Trunks smirked, "I call it survival training, the same thing you guys will be doing without the pointless searching for Turtle Island or whatever it's called."

"Awww, it'd be great if we went together," Said Goten.

"It would, but I guess we'll see you at the tournament," Gohan said, and the four nodded at each other and split into their two groups, with Goten and Gohan heading in the direction there was rumored to be a martial arts dojo in hopes of clues to find the location of the legendary turtle hermit.

* * *

After three days of journeying through the wilderness, there was no sign of a dojo or the village that it was supposed to be in, but Gohan and Goten were as optimistic as ever.

"Survival training eh? I guess it can be considered a decent warm-up for the training we'll have to endure once we find the turtle hermit." Said Gohan sitting on a stray boulder.

"hmm…Gohan does this turtle hermit have a name?" Gohan nodded in response to Goten's question "Then how come no one ever calls him by his name?"

"uhhh…because it's stupid hard to pronounce, it's something like," Gohan squinted his eyes as he focused in an attempt to say the hermit's strange name, "Hanshanaroqui? Something like that." Goten just stood there and stared at his brother for a few seconds.

"The turtle hermit it is." He said, nodding. At this, they both chuckled a bit.

"Well Goten, it's starting to get dark, go collect some firewood, I'll go find something to serve as dinner for the night," Gohan jumped off the rock he'd been sitting on. The two brothers then split off in the jungle to find what they needed for the night…

* * *

"Ready Krillin?" Asked Trunks, sounding more confident than ever.

"You betcha, but how is this training going to make us stronger than Gohan and Goten if they're doing the exact same thing?" Asked Krillin, wondering why they didn't all go together anyway…of course Krillin would stay with Trunks, the two had been since brothers ever since Krillin's parents who were family friends of the Briefs' had been killed in a horrible car accident. Krillin had lived with the Briefs' ever since.

"Because, they'll be together the whole time, helping and protecting each other, we're going to be surviving on our own, and this is where we split up, which is why I asked if you were ready." Said Trunks, now outright beaming, proud of his 'training program.'

"A-a-a-alone? ARE YOU CRAZY, IS THAT PURPLE HAIR SEEPING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I DON'T DYE IT PURPLE! IS YOUR BLACK HAIR SEEPING THROUGH YOURS?"

"Hey hey, everyone has black hair, weirdo" said Krillin sticking his tongue out.

"Well, you and your normal colored hair have fun, good luck, see you in a few months for when we start sparring." With this, the purple haired youth winked and ran as deep into the woods as he could.

*sigh* "Well, might as well…" Krillin muttered to himself as he dashed in as well, only in another direction.

* * *

Krillin quivered with fear as he looked around the dark and desolate forest. He had nothing. That's how they'd decided on starting out the journey. Absolutely nothing but the clothes on his back. The five-foot-four warrior with medium length jet-black hair pushed back behind his ears surveyed the area where he had stopped running. He looked up in the sky at the setting sun. If he was going to get through the night, supplies would have to be gathered right now. First off, he had to figure out where to get some water. As he frantically began to search for a river, a stream, a spring, something and failed to find it, he began to panic…

* * *

Gohan took a drink out of a spring near the place where they'd made camp. He'd found and killed a deer and it was ready to be cooked… as soon as Goten decided to return with the firewood. "Grr…what's taking him so long," he muttered to himself as he looked up to the sky. "The sun's pretty much ready to set, he really should be back here by night." As the five-foot-ten spiky haired teen sat on the floor and leaned against a boulder, he began to feel uneasy and worried. He knew Goten should have no problem defending himself from any wild animals…but still…what if something had happened? He shook his head as he tried to clear his head of such horrid thoughts.

* * *

"Well, this looks like a beautiful place to set up camp, a stream, a nice sturdy tree to lean on, a soft patch of grass with no antpiles to sleep in, and my jacket can be the pillow, now for some firewood and food," Trunks talked out loud to himself analyzing his situation. Growing up as the heir to the Capsule Corporation, he knew life would be tough without all the technologies and luxuries which he may have taken for granted at times, but he could pull it off. He and Krillin has established themselves as peacekeepers at their high school, defending poor kids from bullies. He wondered how those kids would do with them gone. He brushed his long purple hair out of his blue eyes as he bent down to take a drink of water. Then he smiled as he remembered how the idiots would always underestimate Krillin because he was short. Trunks himself, being a fairly tall five-foot eleven had never really been underestimated, but it made for funny scenes to see the surprise on peoples face when Krillin began to trash them. He wondered if the same thing would happen at the tournament in ten months.

* * *

Krillin was officially in panic mode now, running around flailing his arms, thinking he was going to die of thirst, looking here, there, everywhere for some source of water. That's when he finally stopped and sat down, Indian style on the floor. He said to himself, closing his eyes "think Krillin, analyze the situation, there has to be something you can do." That's when it struck him. He grinned at his own genius. All he had to do was follow an animal. If he could figure out where they drank their water from, he could use it as well.

* * *

"There you are, what in the world took you so long?" Gohan yelled as the young boy whose hairstyle resembled that of Son Goku and he carried a large pile of rocks, almost covering up his small five-foot frame.

"I found something," Goten began as he set down the firewood, "look at it, it's so cool and shiny and and…just look at it." As he finished, he took out a shiny orange ball with four stars on it out of his shirt. "Isn't it awesome? Isn't it?"

Gohan's eyes widened and jaw opened wide as he stared at this beautiful object. "I wonder what it is."

"Who cares what it is? It's shiny, I'm going to keep it." Goten said, puffing his chest out, proud of himself for finding something so lustrous.

"Whatever, let's get dinner going..."

* * *

"That's it boy, now hand over the ball like a good lad." Gohan shifted positions annoyed at whoever was watching TV this early in the morning.

"No, you want it, then you'll have to take it from me!" He heard a voice that sounded like Goten's yell.

"ahahaa, fine then," Then there were sounds of a scuffle.

"Hmph, pathetic losing to a kid."

"But, but commander he doesn't seem to be an ordinary kid."

"Ordinary or extraordinary, he'll be no match for a commander." A loud THUD sound, then Goten screamed as he fell to the floor.

Upon hearing his brother's scream, Gohan's eyes snapped open as he realized he wasn't asleep at home in his bed and they'd been attacked. The first thing he saw was that the man reached down and took the ball from his now unconscious brother. "Why you…" said Gohan as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"Oh look the other one's awake, no matter" said the man who'd stolen the ball from Goten. As soon as he finished his sentence he pounced on Gohan and kicked him right in the jaw, too quickly for the half-asleep Gohan to counter. Gohan fell on the floor, feeling dazed and almost losing consciousness himself. He was barely able to feel some men tying him up with ropes. "That should take care of them, let's move out men."

"Yes sir!" said the voices of the men who had tied him up, and he heard footsteps of the men leaving.

* * *

When Gohan finally regained his senses fully, he saw he was tied up and Goten was still unconscious. That's when he saw something that made him worry, Goten's arm…it was completely bent in the wrong direction. His brother was injured and needed medical attention immediately. Not only that, he felt blood in his mouth and on his jaw as well. Whoever they had just encountered was no ordinary human. That's when Gohan realized the man had called himself some sort of commander. He wondered what he could have been a commander of when he realized he had no time for that; he had to find a way to help Goten. He struggled as he tried to break out of the ropes or squirm out but it was useless, his whole body had been bound. "This is bad…I guess I have no choice" as he thought this to himself, he drew in all the air he could into his lungs before screaming at the top of his lungs: "Somebody help!" At first he thought it hadn't worked, but he then began to hear footsteps. Someone was running straight towards them and fast. He hoped that whoever it wasn't the commander fellow again, and whoever it was, he also prayed that they were nice…and human before any of that.

**Who's running towards the recently defeated brothers? And who was this commander fellow? Commander of what? And why did he want the Dragonball? Answers to these questions to come.**

**Thanks for reading, please Review! More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf's dojo

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**So it's time for chapter two, I noticed a lot of views but not too many reviews on the first two chapters. I hope you like the way things are going so far, but if there's anything you don't like, a question you have, please put it in a review. I want to become better at this and make sure you understand the story to enhance your experience. With that, here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Wolf's Dojo

The footsteps running towards them continued to grow louder. Gohan gulped with anxiety praying that it wasn't the commander guy or one of his cronies. When their mystery 'savior' could finally be seen, it was a teenager, about his age, a couple of inches taller than him, with hair that went halfway down his back. After all of that, Gohan thought something seemed familiar about him. That's when it struck him, the clothing, it was similar to the clothing worn by the commander. He noticed the same symbol that he'd seen in the brief glimpse he'd caught of the commander.

"Well, what do we have here? Tied up in the middle of the forest?" The strangers confusion only confused Gohan.

"Questions? You're asking questions? Just untie me!" demanded Gohan, praying that the man had no idea that it was his commander who'd put them in this pickle.

"Fine, fine, grumpy little…" the stranger trailed off as he began to untie Gohan. As soon as Gohan was untied, he took the opportunity to swing an elbow right into the strangers ribs. The mystery man yelled in agony as he took a few steps back, doubled over in pain. "What is your problem? I just helped you and you go off assaulting me?"

"Shut up! I recognize your symbol!" Said Gohan accusingly pointing directly at the symbol on the man's chest sown into his martial arts gi.

"So you're an enemy of master Taro?" said the man, his tone and expression immediately changing from one of sympathy to one of fury as he positioned himself in what seemed to be a fighting stance. His right hand was right next to his ribs on the right side of his body. Both his knees were crouched, the right leg being behind the left. His left hand hung on the left side of his body, near his waist. The strangest thing about this stance was that he had his hands shaped almost into claws rather than fists or having them straight. The man looked more like some kind of a wild animal than a human.

"Master? Don't you mean commander?" said Gohan, getting into his fighting stance as well. Gohan's stance consisted of his right arm being next to his right ear and his left at the level of his lower ribs, and pointing outwards towards his opponent. Gohan also crouched but straight down, nowhere near as much as his opponent, who was literally leaning back away from him. Gohan's jaw was still throbbing with pain, he'd have to win this fight fast.

"Commander? That's a new one, never heard him called that before, you sure you got the right symbol kid?" then thinking there had been some sort of misunderstanding, the man started scratching his head with his right harm and straightened up, losing his fighting stance.

Instead of replying verbally, Gohan took advantage of the opening and charged in, unleashing a flurry of punches, the first few of which were blocked, but Gohan then started connecting and after connecting with a few strikes to the torso and shoulders, Gohan decided to finish the man off using the technique his mom had taught him. "Rock" Gohan screamed as he punched the man straight in the gut, "paper" as he connected with a palm thrust right to the nose, and "scissors" as he poked both the man's eyes. Then one swift kick to the abdomen which sent his opponent flying a few feet across the forest floor and landing with a thud on the floor. "Now you're going to be the one answering my questions!" Said Gohan, chest puffed out, proud of his victory. However, the long-haired man kipped right back up. Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his sockets with surprise. He's kicked him as hard as he possibly could.

Holding his stomach and gritting his teeth, seeming angrier than ever, the stranger said "that's it, I'm going to teach you a little lesson, a lesson in honor and fighting fair." Honor and fighting fair? Maybe Gohan was mistaken about the symbol. He looked again to be sure as the man resumed the same fighting stance as before. Gohan assumed his fighting stance as well, prepared to defend himself, still impressed at the man's ability to take a beating. "And don't you think I'm holding back one bit. Wolf Fang Fist!" He screamed as he charged. His movements resembled that of a wolf so much, Gohan couldn't tell if it was a man or an actual wolf rushing towards him. Gohan only managed to dodge the first claw-like thrust strike and block the second. He was hit with the rest of the assault, which included several more thrust strikes as well as a few well-placed kicks. At the end of it, Gohan was sent flying several feet back into the nearest tree with a final thrust to his chest. As his body slid down the tree, Gohan felt that the wound on his jaw had not only re-opened, but was not deeper and wider. He felt dizzy as he felt himself losing consciousness from the loss of blood again. He tried to stand back up, but immediately lost his balance and fell onto all-fours.

"Now that you're in no condition to be rude and say nonsense things like 'commander' allow me to introduce myself," the man started, his tone of voice changing into a calm one, "my name is Yamcha, and I train at a martial arts dojo under Master Taro." "This is his symbol," he explained pointing at the symbol woven onto his chest. "Now it's your turn to tell me your story."

"I…argh," Gohan grunted in pain as he attempted to get up again, but failed. The man named Yamcha walked up to him and offered his hand out in support. Gohan slowly lifted his head up to see Yamcha's face, he saw he was smiling. Something was wrong here. Why was this man being so nice? Had Gohan been too hasty to judge him based only off the symbol? Gohan grabbed Yamcha's outstretched hand and with his support, was finally able to stand up. As the two stood face to face, Yamcha's expression changed again to that of concern.

"Before any of that, we've got to get both of you some medical help, I'll carry this little one here. Is this your brother?" Gohan nodded as Yamcha walked over to the still unconscious Goten and lifted him up on his shoulders as if he was giving him a piggy back ride. "Off we go, the dojo's this way" he motioned with his head as he began walking; Gohan began to follow, holding his aching jaw. As they walked, Gohan began to tell Yamcha what had happened and about the quest to find the turtle hermit. He couldn't explain it, but Gohan felt he could trust the stranger for some reason. His mom had always told him that one way to figure out if someone is a good or bad person is to see their reaction to success or a victory. Yamcha had clearly won the fight they just had and had offered to help him up. Something just didn't add up, but Gohan decided that getting medical attention, especially for Goten should be his priority right now.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours to the fatigued and beat up Gohan, they finally arrived at a village. It was a simple village, not much to look at. A few houses scattered here and there, a place with carts that seemed like it could be a shopping center. The main attraction was in the center. It was a beautiful building shaped like some sort of an ancient shrine or temple. It was white, with the same symbol on Yamcha and the commander's green and orange outfits, painted on it in red all over. Gohan gritted his teeth as seeing the symbol so many times once again caused him to have a flashback of hearing his brother's arm broken, and then being kicked in the jaw and tied up by the commander and his goons. Then he yelped out in pain as gritting his teeth caused his jaw to nearly explode with pain. Yamcha just looked at him with one eyebrow raised before continuing to walk towards the dojo. As they arrived in front of the door, Yamcha gave it a few good taps. The door was opened by an older man, wearing an identical training gi. "Ahh, welcome back Yamcha, and who's this?"

"Found them in the forest, they'd apparently been attacked, they need medical attention immediately."

* * *

Yamcha laid Goten down on one of the three beds in the room which, according to the sign on the door, was an infirmary. Gohan walked himself walked over to a bed and plopped down on it, relieved to finally be able to rest. The doctor of the dojo tended to Goten first after looking at the severity of both their injuries. As Gohan and Yamcha looked on anxiously, the doctor examined the injury and evaluated it. When he finally turned around, he was smiling. "This isn't as serious as it seems at first sight. He should be awake in a couple more hours and his arm should heal easy in a week or two," the doctor announced, much to the delight of Gohan.

Yamcha, who also seemed relieved to hear the good news proceeded to ask the doctor "Hey doc, any idea where Master Taro went off to?"

"Not too sure Yamcha, but he'll be back in a couple of days, that's all he told us," was the reply he received before the doctor went over to Gohan in order to treat his wound. Yamcha scratched his head wondering what had come up so suddenly that Master Taro had to leave without waiting to tell him. Not that he liked to brag, but Yamcha was the third best student at the dojo, only behind Master Taro's two personal apprentices, Kramer and Kaizen(who also happened to be brothers). Yamcha wondered if he had surpassed Kaizen yet, the younger and weaker of the two. As Yamcha wondered all these things inside his head, Gohan was all bandaged up and thanked the doctor as the good man took his leave. Gohan then looked around the room. Nothing special to look at, some medical diagrams, a painting of the symbol consumed one of the walls entirely, and on the other one a framed picture of the man he assumed was Master Taro. His eyes merely slid by this picture at first but then something snapped together inside of him and he looked at the picture again. Could it be? Yes, it was. It had to be. The picture was of the commander who'd attacked and injured them in the first place.

"Yamcha? Is that a picture of Master Taro?" asked Gohan, afraid of the answer.

"Huh? Oh, that thing, yup that's my master!" said Yamcha, seemingly proud of the man who trained him.

**Is Master Taro really the commander who attacked Gohan and Goten? Where is he now? Will Yamcha ever believe Gohan if Gohan reveals this to his new friend? And if Master Taro is the cruel man who attacked the brothers, why does everyone at the dojo seem so nice? Master Taro's secret revealed, next time on Dragon ball NG! Now to show you guys some power levels.**

**Gohan: 52**

**Gohan(injured): 48**

**Goten: 46**

**Yamcha: 54**

**Yamcha(wolf fang fist): 62**

**Now you may ask why was Gohan able to get the upper hand on Yamcha before the Wolf Fang Fist. This is because he attacked when Yamcha's guard was down, so don't forget that little detail ;). Well, that's chapter three. It's my longest chapter yet, but personally I think it's also my best. I hope you like it. If you do, tell me in a review! And if you don't or see flaws, please do give constructive criticism in your review. Other than that, thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and lies

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter three: as a short preview of this chapter, I'm going to spend it developing the story and Yamcha's character. Look for chapter 4 to be pretty fight heavy**

**Chapter 3: Secrets and lies**

Gohan landed with a loud smack on the floor as Yamcha stood, fist still in the same position from where it had been when he'd punched Gohan in the side of the head. As Gohan stood back up, the two boys smiled at each other. They were both out of breath, but neither one wanted to stop sparring just yet.

It had been five days since they'd arrived at the dojo. Gohan had told Yamcha about it being Master Taro who attacked him, and after talking it over, they'd agreed that the Master must have had some sort of motivation for believing they were evil. Gohan believed it had something to do with the ball. Yamcha said that Taro was the kind of martial arts teacher who emphasized honor and fighting fair. Gohan thought if Yamcha could trust him, then surely he could as well. When Gohan told Yamcha about the mysterious orange ball Goten had found the night before and how it seemed to be what Master Taro wanted, Yamcha suggested it was likely an evil artifact of some sort. So with that settled, Gohan and Goten had agreed to stay and train at the dojo for a while. The only thing still suspicious was that Taro wasn't back yet, and he should've been in a couple of days. Once again, Yamcha suggested he was probably having difficulty getting rid of the evil artifact.

* * *

It was a day just like any other at Capsule corp. Things had gotten rather boring since Trunks had gone off on his wild training excursion. And it'd only been a week. Bulma wondered how he was doing. Since her husband was usually out of country taking care of international capsule corp. business, Trunks and Krillin were usually the ones who kept her company. It was hard to make real friends when you owned the biggest corporation on the face of the planet. As Bulma sat there with these thoughts of being bored, the security alarm began to go off. As Bulma ran to try and figure out what could be the source of the alarm, she heard the sound of bullets followed by that of men screaming. Then the sound of police sirens was added to the ruckus. _There's no way anyone can break into capsule corp., steal something from us, and actually escape. It just can't be possible! _Thought Bulma, still running towards the source of all the commotion, which seemed to be moving further away.

* * *

"Yeah, our mom's crazy strong. She's the one who actually taught us how to fight!" Goten was explaining to Yamcha, fidgeting with the cast on his left arm, as they walked towards Yamcha's room where two additional beds had been set up the day the boys had arrived at the dojo.

"Yeah, you know the Janken technique I used on you in our fight in the forest? Guess who taught me that one?" Gohan simply smiled and nodded in response to Yamcha's confounded look. However, Yamcha's expression then transformed into a quite gloomy one. "Yamcha, you olrite?"

"He's probably sad because our mom's stronger than him too!" Said Goten as he began to crack up. Gohan started laughing as well, but the only reaction the joke got out of Yamcha was a weak chuckle.

"But seriously, what's wrong?" asked Gohan in a more serious tone this time.

"Well, it's just I'll never get to know how strong my parents were…or what they were like at all." Yamcha said, now almost in tears. "My mom died while giving birth to me, and my dad, unable to take the shock of her death, died only a few days afterwards." Now there was a tear rolling down each of his cheeks.

"How'd you end up here?" asked Goten, hoping to change the subject.

"Master Taro found me at an orphanage and saw potential in me as a fighter, he's been raising and training me ever since." Yamcha replied, smiling again.

* * *

"No, it can't be Krillin, I refuse to believe it was Krillin! He wouldn't, he couldn't, he's like my second son!" tears were streaming down Bulma's face as she sat in front of a police officer.

"Ma'am please, you saw him yourself," replied the officer.

"But…but I don't want to believe it." Bulma put her head down on the desk in between them and continued to weep. The robber at the capsule corporation had stolen one of the ancient artifacts that were kept in capsule corp. One of the relics from the corporation's past. All these artifacts had stopped functioning long ago and were merely kept around as part of history. It didn't make sense in any way for it to be Krillin. Not only had Krillin lived with the Briefs for the vast majority of his life, but there was no way he would be able to get past all that security as well as successfully assault all of the police officers who were at the scene. Despite all of that, it had to be Krillin, it was on videotape and everyone at the scene, herself included, had seen him do it.

* * *

_I hate my sleep being disturbed because I have to pee, _Yamcha thought to himself as he got up off his bed and walked out of the room past the snoring Son brothers. Eyes half-shut, head angled downward, and still lost in his dream, Yamcha made his way towards the bathroom. However, because of how sleepy he was, he took a wrong turn and instead began to head towards the room of Kramer and Kaizen. He realized this just as he got to their door.

Yamcha called himself stupid inside his head and was on the verge of turning around when he heard Kramer say, "the project is almost ready, and I think our two newest members will serve as excellent guinea pigs for its testing."

"Ha! Of course they will, you're a genius, bro." Kaizen replied to him laughing, "and if these wonderful mind-control helmets do what they're programmed to do, Master Taro's army will soon be ready to march through the world and conquer it!" They both started to chuckle in a way that could only be described as sinister and evil.

"Such fools for believing all this garbage about truth and justice and honor that Master Taro keeps blabbering about," Kramer said mockingly. "Master did always say though, tell them what they want to hear, and they'll follow you like loyal dogs." As Yamcha heard this conversation, he'd gone from essentially sleep-walking to eavesdropping. At the same time, he had first been in disbelief, then in shock, and now a strange emotional mix of anger, frustration, and confusion. Mind control device? Had he really been lied to? As these emotions within him all began to get stronger as he thought about the situation anymore, Yamcha forgot all about having to pee and ran as fast as he could back to his room.

"Gohan, Goten, get up right now!" As the two brothers yawned, grunted, and complained about being awoken, Yamcha shook both of them by the shoulders to make sure they woke up. He then proceeded to tell them everything he'd heard.

"I should've known…whatever that ball was, evil or not, it had some sort of great value to Taro. Probably part of creating these devices." Gohan said, pounding the floor in anger.

"No…no…it can't be," Yamcha mumbled, still in disbelief about what he had just overheard. He'd told Gohan and Goten everything, but could he bring himself to believe it? "I…I've been lied to my whole life? It was all just a farce?"

As Gohan opened his mouth and was about to speak, he was interrupted by a familiar voice "Yes Yamcha, I'm afraid the answer to your questions is yes." As the three heroes turned around to face the source of the dialogue, they saw Kaizen standing at the door, his older brother right behind him. "Too bad, now you have to go into a coma until our mind control helmets are fully operational, should've stayed asleep, wolf boy."

"I'm…going to kill both of you…then that lying, cheating, scumbag who I used to call master!" The fire could be seen in Yamcha's eyes and heard in his voice despite the fact that he'd recently been close to tears.  
"Don't worry Yamcha, I got your back," said Gohan stepping in right next to Yamcha.

"Me too!" Goten said as he hopped off his bed and took his position on the other side of yamcha.

"No Goten, you can't fight them with just one arm, stay out of this one," Gohan advised. Goten stood there for a few seconds, considering protesting but after seeing the look in Gohan's eyes, nodded and backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, if we're going to do this, why not go to a more…suitable place?" Kramer indicated in the direction of the dojo's training and sparring area.

"Fine by me, it doesn't matter where I kill you," was Yamcha reply. As soon as he'd finished talking, Kaizen and Kramer took off towards the training room. Yamcha and Gohan ran after them not long after.

"Aye, I should at least get to watch!" screamed Goten before running after them.

* * *

The four warriors stood in a pre-fight standoff in the dojo sparring room. The room had a rectangle drawn around most of it, which was the area in which those fighting were supposed to fight. The walls were plain and brown. The small area that was outside the rectangle was meant for an audience or for those awaiting their turn. Gohan and Yamcha stood on the left side and Kramer and Kaizen stood on the right. Goten watched anxiously from the doorway. Each warrior took their fighting stance, Yamcha and Gohan taking the same stance they always took and Taro's two apprentices taking a stance similar to that of their master. This consisted of them doing nothing but putting both their arms behind their back at the same height as their lower back. Kramer was about five years older than Yamcha and Gohan, with a buzzcut of dark brown hair and was about an inch shorter than Yamcha. He wore the same fighting gi that the other members of the dojo wore. Kaizen also wore an identical outfit as he stood there, with his completely bald head, and a height a couple inches shorter than Gohan. Kaizen was probably the same age as Yamcha and Gohan. Both brothers had the same dark brown eyes which were smaller than average eye size, and their noses were slightly crooked. Kramer had a scar running across the left side of his jaw. It was a horizontal scar, running from about halfway across the left side of his jaw all the way to the center.

Gohan let out a yawn as he was still feeling a bit sleepy. Then he shook his head vigorously thinking to himself: _focus Gohan focus_.

"Haa!" Kramer let out a battle cry as he charged at Gohan. Kaizen followed suit charging at Yamcha. Gohan and Yamcha looked at each other a split second and smiled before leaping into action.

**The battle is on the verge of getting started. Can Yamcha and Gohan defeat Master Taro's two personal apprentices? Where is Taro himself? What exactly are the mind control helmets? And what about Capsule corp? Why would Krillin steal form capsule corp? What 'artifact' was stolen and why? For answers, stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, be sure to leave your thoughts in a review ****. And as will become tradition, here's the power levels in this episode.**

**Gohan: 57**

**Yamcha: 58**

**Goten: 46**

**Goten didn't get any stronger because his injury prevented him from training. Also, I'm not telling you Kramer and Kaizen's power levels so as to leave a little mystery whether or not they're stronger than Gohan and Yamcha. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf Fang Fury

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 4: Wolf Fang Fury**

**I've combined chapters 1 and 2, so this is really chapter 4, the chapter 4 you may have already read is now chapter 3. And what used to be 3 is now 2. Now that the organization is out of the way, let's get into the action packed Chapter 4!**

As Kramer and Kaizen charged at them, Yamcha and Gohan jumped criss-cross to each other and the sparring sessions began with Yamcha now fighting Kramer and Gohan Kaizen. Both first rounds of sparring ended in stalemates.

"So you are able to keep up? Interesting. I must admit wolf boy, your progress is commendable." Kramer addressed Yamcha, sounding somewhat surprised that Yamcha was able to stand on even ground with him.

His tone of talking down to Yamcha seemed to enrage him. "Don't talk to me like you're still one of my teachers." Unable to control himself, Yamcha blindly charged in! Kramer merely smiled as he prepared for the onslaught. All of a sudden, Yamcha screeched to a halt, and started doing some sort of a strange dance like thing while putting his hands over his privates.

"What are you doing fool?" asked Kramer wondering if this was some sort of new technique or just some psychological tactic.

"I still…have to…pee!" As Yamcha said this, everyone listening in the room fell over anime style. Yamcha ran out of the sparring room and towards the bathroom. Kramer just stood there, stupefied by this, not knowing exactly how to react.

"Y-Yamcha, I can't fight 'em both!" Gohan yelled and began to run after him. Goten stood there for a few seconds, then looked at the two apprentices, shrugged and ran after his brother and friend.

"They're making a mockery out of this whole situation! We may need to use Yamcha and Gohan, but I think now I'm going to kill the kid." Kramer spit out in anger as he sped after the pair. Kaizen merely sighed, having stayed quiet and nonchalant through the whole situation and calmly walked, following his older brother.

Kramer and Kaizen realized soon enough that Yamcha wasn't going to the bathroom; he was heading straight for Master Taro's room! _Mind control helmets or whatever they call them, if they're that important, he's probably kept them inside his own room! _Yamcha thought to himself as he ran as quickly as possible to the Master's room. When he finally arrived, he immediately began to observe his surroundings. It seemed like a simple enough room, designed similar to Yamcha's room. There was a bed in one corner and a window in the corner opposite. Other than that, there was a closet, a bathroom, and one more door. Yamcha had seen this door before, but didn't know exactly what was behind it. When asked, Master Taro would always call it the 'supply storage'.

Before Yamcha could do much more than observe his surroundings, Gohan arrived to the room as well. Goten followed suit about a second after, and the footsteps of Kramer and Kaizen could be heard. "Yamcha, what the hell man?" asked Gohan, surprised that his friend had just ditched him like that, "and why are we in here? Is that the bathroom you're going to use?"

"Look, I'm not so sure we can win if we fight those two, so I decided that I'd eliminate the helmet thing first, and then the result of our fight won't be as important." Yamcha explained his actions to Gohan who nodded as he understood the reasoning.

"That's ingenious, let's start searching!" Goten exclaimed, sounding like he was on an Easter egg scavenger hunt.

"Oh you'll do no such thing, wolf boy!" Kramer practically screamed as he stood behind the trio.

Gohan decided to use the same tactic that'd worked against Yamcha in the forest. Instead of replying verbally, he charged at Kramer and attempted to land a left hook, which was blocked by Kramer's forearm. However, he was surprised that Gohan had attacked him out of the blue, which allowed Gohan's second strike, a knee thrust to the abdomen, to connect. Meanwhile, Yamcha ran to the mysterious 'supply storage' and decided to check out exactly what supplies were stored there.

Kramer managed to duck under Gohan's punch attempt despite the pain in his midsection. He then headbutted Gohan in the chest, and then connected with a vicious left uppercut, before a sharp kick to his waist, and a sucker punch dead on his right cheek, which caused Gohan to stumble backwards and cry out in pain. Yamcha was just about to open the door as he heard Gohan scream out in pain. "Damn it! Goten search in here for anything resembling a helmet," Yamcha ordered Goten and rushed at Kramer. While running, he positioned his hands into claws and yelled "Wolf Fang Fist!" Kramer's eyes widened as it seemed like there was a wolf running at him. Yamcha then unleashed a series of claw thrust strikes and kicks at Kramer, who managed to block all of them. However, when the assault was finished and Yamcha jumped away, Kramer's forearms felt sore from blocking all those strikes. "Thanks man, might have needed that one," said Gohan as he got into his fighting stance. Yamcha simply nodded in reply, getting into his stance as well.

"There shall be no two on one here!" Kaizen's voice boomed as he entered the room. He stepped in next to his brother and the four faced off once again, this time in a smaller room with a bed in one corner and window in another. That's when Kaizen realized that Goten was inside the supply storage. "Bro, what if he finds the helmet?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid.

Kramer laughed before replying, "Like we'll let any of them get away, whether or not he find the helmet is irrelevant, now focus on the fight." The four warriors charged at each other and another round of sparring began. Kaizen fought Gohan and Yamcha fought Kramer. Gohan managed to gain the upper hand with an elbow into Kaizen's ribs and then unleashed a barrage of punches on him. Meanwhile, Yamcha was struggling with Kramer, not able to attempt any offense as he was too busy trying to defend, barely able to do only that. Gohan decided to finish Kaizen off with a double kick to the chest, but to his surprise, Kaizen smoothly sidestepped and grabbed both of Gohan's legs. He then proceeded to spin Gohan around once and threw him towards a wall. Gohan was able to do a handspring and stop himself well short of the wall. As he looked over, Yamcha was being pummeled by Kramer now, who finally ended his assault by kicking Yamcha square in the nose, knocking him down after sending him flying hallway across the room. Gohan immediately rushed Kramer and tried to hit him again, but wasn't able to land any hits this time. The element of surprise was the only reason he'd been able to strike him last time. One thing was for sure, Kramer deserved to be Taro's personal apprentice. As Gohan jumped away from Kramer, panting from his assault, the two apprentices of Taro stood there with cocky grins on their faces. They thought they've already won. Yamcha managed to stand back up. Yamcha was sore all over from his confrontation while Gohan was panting from exhaustion.

"They think they've won Gohan isn't that funny?" Yamcha asked, now carrying a cocky grin of his own.

"Hilarious," Gohan agreed, putting on a similar smile. They'd both gotten a good measure of each Kramer and Kaizen's strength. And now both Gohan and Yamcha were thinking the same thing. They acted like Gohan was going to try attacking Kramer while Yamcha took a shot at Kaizen. However, at the last second, Gohan jumped and launched a flying kick straight at Kaizen. The element of surprise along with the direct hit into the side of Kaizen's face sent him tumbling to the floor. As Kaizen was attempting to get back up, Yamcha unleashed a Wolf Fang Fist on him, and began to connect with every single hit on his assault.

"Kaizen!" Kramer screamed and tried to rush to the aid of his brother, but Gohan stood in his way. The two began to exchange blows. Kramer was able to gain the upper hand and pushed Gohan out of the way with a forearm smash to his neck. He did this just in time to see Yamcha deliver a knockout blow to Kaizen with a kick straight into his midsection. Kaizen's eyes lost their color as he fell to the floor, clearly unconscious. Kramer was stunned. These pathetic excuses for fighters had actually managed to defeat his little brother, albeit through some deceptive tactics.

"Now it's both of us against you, think you can take us?" Gohan asked, jumping over to stand next to Yamcha and stretching his neck to recover from the blow he'd received seconds earlier.

Kramer merely laughed in response before stating, "I could defeat ten of you, two will be easy. You must remember I'm stronger than Kaizen and you only beat him because you were cunning about it. Something like that won't work on me." He got into his fighting stance as he finished speaking.

"Hey Yamcha?" Gohan started and waited for Yamcha to raise an eyebrow before asking "do you know what's up with that fighting stance?" He said motioning towards Kramer.

"It's not obvious at first sight, but it's a defensive stance, the type that allows your enemy to attack first. It's used to observe an enemy's strength by allowing them to have the first move. It gives you a large range of movement and makes it easier to jump or run around." Yamcha explained his analysis of the stance.

"Well, isn't you knowledge exceptional?" Gohan said teasingly. Yamcha simply smiled and prepared to pounce on Kramer.

"If he's giving us the attack, let's take it." Without another word, they both ran at Kramer. They then both unleashed a furious assault on him. Despite their combined efforts, he was able to fend them both off simultaneously. After about twenty seconds of this, Kramer finally backflipped through the air and made some distance between them. Gohan and Yamcha were clearly feeling fatigued now. They were both breathing heavily.

"Care to try again?" Kramer taunted them.

"With pleasure," Gohan replied before charging in once again, Yamcha following suit. Yamcha and Gohan once again unleashed a series of blows on Kramer, who was able to once again block every single strike. Kramer then ducked an attempt from both of his opponents to punch his face at the same time, and punched them both in their stomachs. He then kicked Yamcha in the collarbone to send him flying back a few feet. Before Gohan could recover from the punch, he lifted him up and threw him across the room into a wall. Gohan let out one final scream of agony as he slid down the wall, eyes closed.

"That was easy," Kramer started looking towards the room Goten was in when he heard someone grunting. It was Yamcha, getting back to his feet. "Hmm? Wolf Boy isn't done yet eh? No matter, I'll just slam you into a wall as well.

"And I'll slam you through a wall! WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha yelled as he attacked.

_That Wolf Fang Fist could be trouble. _Kramer thought preparing to defend himself. He was able to avoid being hit by any of Yamcha's attacks, but it took a lot more effort than before. As soon as the attack ended and the two fighters separated, Yamcha would not wait a single moment. He unleashed another wolf fang fist. The same thing happened again. Yamcha unleashed yet another wolf fang fist.

_How many can he possibly do at once? Is he some sort of freak?_ Kramer thought as he prepared to defend himself from the technique a third time. This time Yamcha was able to land one strike to his left hip, but Kramer recovered quickly and parried or evaded the rest of the assault. When the two warriors split this time, Yamcha had a smile on his face.

"I got you once that time Kramer."

"What the hell is wrong with you? How do you keep using the technique over and over again? Are you some sort of freak?"

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Was Yamcha's only response as he charged in again. Even though Yamcha wasn't able to land another hit, when the fighters separated, Kramer was visibly tired. He was panting and stood hunched over with his hands on his knees. Yamcha smiled and prepared for one final Wolf Fang Fist to finish Kramer off when his vision began to blur and the whole room began to spin around him. Kramer notice Yamcha was just standing there, with a confused and painful expression on his face.

_It's finally taking its toll on him, _Kramer though now with a sinister grin on his face. "You'll make a great addition to Taro's army Yamcha, but until then, good night!" Kramer charged in prepared to deliver a finishing blow, a chop to the side of Yamcha's neck. However, his attack was blocked when someone grabbed his arm at the last moment. A stunned Kramer turned to see it was Gohan. _How did he get back up so quickly? He should've been down for hours! Who the hell are these guys?_ He got his hand free and jumped back. "This time, I'll make sure you stay down as long as I want you to." Kramer once again got into his fighting stance.

Before anything else could happen, he heard "take this!" and felt something being forced onto his head. It was Goten and he'd put some kind of helmet onto Kramer. Kramer realized it was the mind-control helmet and tried to swipe at Goten's neck with his hands, but Goten jumped back and avoided Kramer by a split second. Goten stood a several feet behind Kramer, holding some sort of a remote control in his injured hand. He smiled as he pressed the button on the remote. Immediately there was an overwhelming amount of pain in Kramer's head. He grabbed the helmet and began to scream as his eyes widened as wide as they could. Within seconds, he was on his knees. He started to pound the helmet, making dents in it.

"I guess you can resist it, interesting," said Goten, now seeming concerned.

"Gohan is this kid really twelve?" Yamcha asked, having recovered from his wooziness. His whole body was still in pain from the exhaustion, but he could see clearly and talk.

"I'm not too sure myself sometimes, he's a genius," Gohan replied. Kramer began to make cracks in the helmet.

"Guys, let's get out of here, I have the blueprints inside my shirt, they won't be able to make more helmets." Goten ordered as he jumped out of the window, breaking it in the process.

"He's also nuts," said Yamcha. As he said this, Gohan began to drag him towards the window. Yamcha was going to protest, but then he thought to himself: _What's the point of staying here? They were all liars, and I'd be no match for Kramer and Master Taro. My revenge can wait, but I will have it someday._

Gohan jumped out of the window as well, taking Yamcha with him. As they landed outside, Goten motioned into the forest and Gohan followed, still dragging the beat-up and fatigued Yamcha along. Gohan himself could no longer run after about a minute longer. He was also exhausted and beat up from the fight. He also realized he was starving. Goten realized how tired and friend and brother were and stopped. They were back in the jungle. Goten observed his surroundings. _It'll do for the night, I doubt Kramer'll ditch his brother and come looking for us. Gohan and Yamcha should've recovered most of their strength in the morning, no one was injured permanently._

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch, I should be more than enough for wild animals, even with one arm." Goten assured Gohan and Yamcha. The two looked at each other with eyebrows raised. A twelve year old was taking care of them and was their leader. Then they shrugged it off and went to sleep, still a little embarrassed. Goten smiled and sat down against a tree.

"It seems some fresh meat has decided to waltz right into my territory," A mysteriously deep voice said behind Goten. Goten quickly hopped up to his feet and turned around, his one good arm up in a guarding stance. A purple dinosaur-like creature eight feet tall with wings walked into sight. He had small ears pointing upwards sticking off his face. His jaw protruded completely outwards. He seemed to have quite a bit of belly fat. Goten smiled, just another slow, fat monster.

"Come and get me, tubby." Goten said to the thing, sticking his tongue out.

"Bwahaha, I'm a lot faster than I look child!" The creature stated, before flying at Goten and appearing an inch in front of him so fast, Goten was barely aware he'd moved when he saw into the monster's eyes, and could feel it's breath on his face. As Goten looked up at this monster, fear began to develop inside of him. _This isn't an ordinary monster. And I'm all by myself with one arm. _Goten gulped as he jumped back and took his guarding stance once again. "So you still want to fight? Foolish one, you should've given up." The monster got ready to charge.

**Our heroes may have escaped from the dojo, but now there's new troubles in the jungle. What kind of monster is this? Will Goten survive? Will Kramer really not follow them into the forest? Answers next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 57**

**Goten: 46**

**Yamcha: 58**

**Yamcha(Wolf Fang Fist): 67**

**Kramer: 70**

**Kaizen: 61**

**Thanks for reading guys, be sure to leave your thoughts in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Netvors and Turtles

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 5: Netvors and turtles**

Goten anxiously swallowed as the strange monster stretched its neck which made an intimidating cracking sound. The master then smiled at Goten and let out a cackle. _He moves so fast, it'd be hard to keep up even if it was broad daylight. _Goten observed his surroundings for any sort of advantage. That's when an idea struck him. Goten winked at the monster, stuck his tongue out, turned around, and began to run as fast as he could. He was sure that he'd have an advantage if he could find a body of water. It wasn't long before the monster overtook him and caused him to stop.

"Ahahaha, you can't outrun me child!" The monster chuckled as it stood before Goten, seemingly excited. Goten looked around where he was now, and put on a smile himself as he jumped onto a tree next to him and used it to propel himself past the monster and continued to run. "Persistent, a part of me admires that." Once again, seconds after he'd taken off was the monster in front of him again. Goten was about to give up when he saw a sparkle behind the monster. He realized it was a firefly that had created the small glimmer of light. However, it wasn't the firefly that gave him hope; it was the body of water it was flying over. Goten grinned as he straightened up and put his hand beside his waist and shaped it into a wolf paw. _Don't hate me for this Yamcha._ He thought as began to charge at the monster, yelling "Wolf Fang Fist!" The monster's cocky expression became one of confusion as the child seemed to recklessly charge at him. However, right before the child was about to commence attacking with his technique, he jumped over him and continued to run away. Now the monster was angry. He puffed out some smoke from his nostrils before once again following in pursuit.

_C'mon, he can fly, but I doubt he's any good at swimming._ Goten pushed himself as hard as ever to make it to the water source. The grass beneath his feet soon changed to sand. The surprise was enough to cause Goten to stop dead in his tracks. It was a beach. He'd somehow found a beach! This was no stream, river, or even lake. This was the ocean. Goten wondered what'd happened to the monster and turned around to see him standing a few feet away, whimpering. "What's wrong tubby, afraid of getting a little wet?"

It wasn't the monster that replied, it was a much deeper and fiercer voice. "No Netvor is afraid of a little water child, but they all cower in fear at my presence."

"M-m-master Garon, you awoke from your slumber?" The purple monster stammered. That was when the ground started to seem to shake as a giant shadow appeared behind the purple 'Netvor' as he'd been referred to by the voice.

"Netvor?" Goten questioned aloud.

"It is what we call ourselves, rather than you humans who simply label us as monsters." As he stated this, this new monster appeared into view. He was twice as tall as the first monster, colored a lot darker, a deep violet; with glaring yellow eyes unlike the shorter one whose eyes were plain black. This creature seemed to be a whole new breed, something else…something scary. "Go on Garbang, finish what you were going to start, but be careful, he led you here to use the water to his advantage."

The shorter Netvor known as Garbang nodded and stepped up onto the open beach to face Goten. Goten gulped as he prepared to fight once again. Garbang once again came at Goten with unfathomable speed and began to throw punches at a breathtaking pace. Goten could only block about half of them using his one good arm. When the assault ended, Goten was battered and bruised. Garbang smiled as he prepared to finish the young warrior off. Garbang gathered his strength in his right fist and punched straight at Goten's nose, looking to finish him off. However, at the last second, Goten ducked and threw some sand in Garbang's eyes. He then jumped behind Garbang and double kicked him, sending the beast flying towards the water. Garbang was able to stop himself short of the water though he was still attempting to get the sand out of his eye. It was Goten's turn to smile. He rushed Garbang, ready to push him into the water this time when Garon yelled "ENOUGH!"

Goten's mindset and expression transformed into one of fear as he turned around to stare at the giant Garon. "I'm going to roast you alive, child!" Garon then opened his mouth where Goten saw an orange ball begin to form.

_He can shoot fireballs?_ This thought ran through Goten's head as he prepared to dodge the incoming attack. However, before the monster was ready to fire, his head suddenly lurched forward and his yellow eyes grew in pain and the attack in his mouth disappeared. That's when Gohan appeared above Garon's head, his left knee sticking out into the air. Gohan waved to his little brother as he descended and landed next to him.

"Gohan! Haha, yeah!" Goten said in excitement, but he was interrupted by a fierce growl as Garon began to charge another fireball in his mouth. This time, it was Yamcha who caused the fireball to stop mid-charge, connecting with a flying kick straight to Garon's jaw. Yamcha grinned at the brothers as he took his place next to Gohan. "Hey, Yamcha made it too!" Goten was confident about their chances now, perhaps a little overconfident. "You may have had a chance before, but there's no hope for you now monster!" This seemed to infuriate the creature.

"I am a Netvor! You dare to label me a 'monster'? I'm going to make you regret being part of the pathetic human species."

"And I'm going to help him," said a familiar voice from behind them. It was Garbang, who'd finally managed to clear the sand out of his eye. Garbang flew across the beach and over the heads of the three heroes to stand beside Garon. The two Netvors began to chuckle in anticipation of destroying the three humans and feasting on them afterwards. Yamcha jumped right at Garon, aiming a flying kick straight at the Netvor's face but Garon only smiled and began to charge a fireball in response. Yamcha's expression changed to one of absolute fear when he realized there's no way he'd be able to dodge in mid-air. Right as Garon launched the fireball, Gohan managed to push Yamcha out of the way just in the nick of time. The fireball continued to fly through the air and went across the ocean.

"Wonder where that'll end up." Goten wondered aloud, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

It was a small, isolated island with a few palm trees and a sandy boundary. A single, quite large turtle was snoozing on the edge of the island. A bright light suddenly lit up the turtle's face. The turtle slowly opened its eyes to see a giant fireball heading straight for the house behind him. It looked like a normal enough house, except it had a pink rooftop and the words 'Kame House' written on it in pink letters. Through one of the windows on the second story, a figure could be seen sleeping on a bed. As the fireball shattered the window and entered the room, the turtle first heard a scream of surprise then a man yelling "owww, oww hot hot hot hot!" Then there was silence.

* * *

Gohan and Yamcha landed next to Goten once again, only to be surprise attacked by Garbang. With their combined efforts, they're able to fend him off, but seem exhausted afterwards. "We're still tired, this has to end quickly, wolf fang fist time." Yamcha said as he prepared to use his technique.

"Huh? The same thing the kid tried to do earlier?" Garbang's question stunned Yamcha and Gohan who both gave Goten a 'what?' look.

"uhhh…ehehe I'll explain later, once we're out of this mess," Goten replied to their stares, scratching the back of his head.

Still confused, Yamcha shrugged it off and ran towards Garbang yelling "WOLF FANG-" but he suddenly collapsed onto one knee. "Darn it, still haven't recovered enough energy to use it." He had trouble getting back to his feet.

The Netvors laughed as they ascended into the air, where Garon prepared to launch another fireball. He fired it right at Yamcha, who was barely able to roll out of the way. Garon then let loose a barrage of fireballs on the trio. Soon, the Netvors plan came into fruition. As soon as Gohan dodged one of the fireballs, Garbang cautght him from behind with a punch straight to his spine and knocked him down. He did the same with a punch to Yamcha's ribcage and Goten's injured arm, strking them when they were vulnerable after dodging a fireball. "Let's see, which one should I roast alive first." The three boys stood there, paralyzed by pain, staring up at the fearsome creatures, as Garon prepared a fireball aimed at Goten.

"Goten…no," Gohan murmured as he began to crawl towards his little brother. He got but a few inches towards Goten when he felt an overwhelming pain on the back of his neck. Garbang had stomped right down on it. Gohan's head was driven into the sand as Garbang began to chuckle once again.

"Why you," Yamcha managed to mutter, but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was over, they'd been defeated and now they would die. If only the fight with Kramer and Kaizen hadn't taken so much out of them, they could've had a chance. They'd never find the turtle hermit. Yamcha would never have his revenge on Taro. Their lives would just end right then and there, killed by some creatures who roamed this forest near the beach. Goten wanted to look at the beauty of the ocean one last time before he died. He turned his head to look at it. The ocean really was a sight to behold, with the waves slowly crashing in one at a time. The water sparkled, and there was a light in the distance. Goten wondered where that light had come from. He hadn't seen it before. In fact, the light was growing larger. It continued to grow larger and larger. It soon caught both the Netvor's attention too. Yamcha was staring at the light as well.

"What in the world?" Garbang asked in a confused tone, pointing at this mysterious light. Garon had stopped charging his fireball due to his curiosity and confusion. Soon it was clear that the light was a plane, and it was heading straight for where the Netvors and boys were gathered. The plane arrived about thirty seconds after being noticed and landed not too far from Yamcha. The door opened up and out came a middle-aged man. He had a greying moustache and beard, and his eyebrows were thick and bushy. On his head was thick blue hair which was combed back. The man took in the scene.

"You know, it's rude to disturb someone's sleep and set their bed on fire." The man said, addressing the two Netvors.

"So my stray fireball almost hit you? Well, I don't know why you're not scared out of your wits, but this time I won't miss!" Garon launched a fireball right at the man.

"Look out!" Goten yelled, but it was too late. The fireball engulfed the man, and smoke covered the area. Garon let out a sinister laugh assuming his victory.

"Ahahaha, that was a little too easy. I'm going to enjoy eating that foolish human who literally flew right into-huh? Wh-wh-what? H-ho-how? That's i-i-impossible." Garon's changed his tune mid-sentence as the smoke cleared and the man was still standing there, unharmed.

"Impossible? Well, maybe for ordinary humans, but they don't call me the turtle hermit for nothing you know? Ehehehe!" The old man responded, laughing and holding up two fingers afterwards.

"Did he say turtle hermit? G-garon we're getting out of here," Garon instructed Garbang.

"Huh? I'm Garbang, you're Garon, master Garon." Garbang seemed confused at his master's confusion and fear.

"Shut up, Garon, turtle hermit master kill meat human fools, I mean…I uhh…I umm…just c'mon!" The Netvor stated finally and he and his shorter sidekick flew off, with Garon yelling "this isn't over!"

"I suppose I'll let them go, they won't be bothering anyone for a while." The old man stated and dusted himself off before addressing the boys. "You boys aren't hurt too bad are ya?" He turned to look at the three boys, who were just staring at him, mouths gaped wide open. Goten was pointing with his good arm.

"What? Never seen a man survive a direct hit with a fireball before?" He proceeded to chuckle at his own joke before clearing his throat and saying "well of course you haven't. I trust you've heard of the turtle hermit?"

Yamcha and Gohan were still too stunned to say anything, but Goten got straight to the point and asked the hermit "Sir, will you do us the honor of taking us on as your students?" He beamed happily at the man as he finished his question.

**By coincidence or destiny, our heroes seemed to have found the turtle hermit. Will he take them on as his students? What happens if he refuses? Even if he does accept, what will the training be like? Find out next time, on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels for this chapter:**

**Goten: 46**

**Garbang: 49**

**Garon: 54**

**Gohan(tired): 42**

**Yamcha(tired): 40**

**As for Master Hanshanaroqui(that's the turtle hermit), I'll tell you the first time he gets into a real fight. A little bit of suspense 'till then.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please do write a review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Turtle's training

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 6: Turtle's training!**

"Hmm…taking on students eh? Well, you have to prove to me that you have the potential to be great fighters. Only those can join the turtle school."

"Well…I'm sure you've heard of the martial artist Taro," Yamcha said, sounding a little angry and feeling a little strange not calling Taro 'master.' The old man nodded and Yamcha continued, "he said I had fighting potential and he's been training me most of my life." Upon this, the hermit began to examine Yamcha more closely.

Yamcha was going to continue speaking when the old man interrupted him by saying, "we can discuss all that in the morning, and it's obvious you boys need some rest tonight." With that, he motioned that they all get into his plane. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and hopped in plane.

"Oh…turtle hermit sir…would you mind if I asked you for some food when we get to your house? I'm starving." Gohan asked the old hermit.

"Ehehe, sure kid you can have something to eat."

"I'd be careful, these two eat quite a bit," Yamcha chimed in. The three boys chuckled and the hermit just sat there expressionless, not sure what to make of Yamcha's joke, never having seen the Son brothers eat before.

* * *

The blue-haired old man stood and watched the three boys he'd found on a beach across the ocean from his island soundly sleeping in the guest room of his house. The timing couldn't have been better; he was beginning to wonder when he'd ever find any fighters worthy of being his students. These three boys had come specifically looking for him. Now he just had to make sure they were worthy. Not only did he have to see their fighting potential, but also the purity of their hearts. A tear came to his eye as he remembered when Master Roshi had checked him and his best friend at the time, Darvog for the same things. _Darvog…why?_ Were the old man's thoughts before he snapped back into reality and got back to his task. This test guaranteed nothing. It was just mind reading. It merely allowed the mind reader to see what the mind that was being read's current ambitions. It made no guarantees for the future. Hanshanaroqui closed his eyes and began to search through the mind of the three boys.

The old hermit soon saw everything, from Gohan and Goten's training with their mother to Yamcha's days in the orphanage. He saw Yamcha first meeting Taro. He saw Trunks and Krillin. He learned about the story of how the three boys had met and what happened afterwards. Hanshanaroqui sighed in relief when he learned that Yamcha had been deceived by Taro and was not truly a follower of his ways. Still, after what he'd experienced in his life, he'd have to be sure to focus on teaching the boys the morals of the turtle school as well as the fighting techniques. Satisfied that these boys were worthy to be members of the Turtle School of Martial Arts, the old hermit retired to his room for the night with his brand new bed. Who said it was a bad idea to keep spare beds around inside capsules?

* * *

"Welcome to Turtle Hermit training, day 1. We'll take it a little easy for a while until Goten's arm heals, but once that's done; the pace is really going to pick up. I hope you boys are ready." The old man examined his three newfound pupils through his sunglasses. He wasn't much of a sunglasses fellow, but Master Roshi had given him a pair to remember the days Hanshanaroqui had trained under Roshi. He'd worn them every morning and afternoon since. The boys had told him their story. Even though he'd examined their mind, this was important for two reasons. First, because he didn't want the three boys to know such a technique as mind reading existed just yet. Second, because he wanted to see if they'd be truthful of their past and their intentions.

"Now before we start any training, I must tell you something." The boys all jumped to attention as the old hermit was about to speak. He stared at the sky for a few moments before saying, "it might rain later today." The boys all fell over anime style as the old man simply nodded to himself, as if he were validating his own prediction.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamcha yelled right after he'd got back to his feet. "THERE ISN'T A SINGLE CLOUD IN THE SKY!" Indeed, the sky was clear of any clouds. It was actually a quite sunny summer day. Beautiful, most would describe it, at least if the heat was ignored.

"Oh trust me, there's quite the storm heading our way. Anyway, why don't we get started?"

"Before we do that master uhh…right, what do we call you? Your whole name seems too hard to pronounce." Goten asked, once again getting straight to the point.

_Goten…you can't just…that's rude. _Gohan thought, looking at his brother with a shocked expression.

A vein became visible in the old man's forehead and he said "Master Han, you just call me Master Han…and kid try not being so straightforward in life, it's not good diplomacy. Like I was going to say, let's get started. However, in order to be able to train efficiently, we need a new island, a bigger island, a better island. An island that's so grand, it overshadows every other island in existence. An island of such power, of such glory –"

"uhhh Master Han, are you quite olrite?" Gohan questioned his new master as the man seemed to be losing it.

"Ehhhh…yes, now let's head to this new island." In an action that shocked everyone, the hermit turned his house into a capsule by pushing a button on it.

* * *

"Master Han, you were right, there's a big storm heading for the island we were just on." Goten said in awe as he stared at the dark clouds they were flying towards. These clouds weren't visible to the boys from the island but the old man knew they were there.

"Ehehe of course I was right boy, that's lesson number one, never question your old master," the old man replied looking back from the cockpit with a goofy grin on his face.

"Master, you're heading into the water!" Gohan yelled, pointing towards the windshield of the plane.

"Boy, what did we just disc-" SPLASH!

The old man and three boys stuck their heads above the surface of the water and Master Han preached, "For our morning exercise, how does a little swimming sound?" The boys merely looked at each other and no one replied. "Well then, follow me!" With that, the old man began to swim frantically in the direction they'd been flying earlier.

"Hey, it's not easy to swim with one arm ya know!" Goten screamed in anger, pointing at his cast.

The old man came to a halt and swam back towards Goten. He grabbed Goten, and threw him on his back before saying "fine, I'll carry you, but just this once."

* * *

It had been almost nine months of intense training with Master Han on the island they'd arrived at. The usual routine consisted of three laps (2 jogging, 1 swimming) around the island to warm-up in the mornings. Then, the boys would deliver any packages and mail any of the villagers had received. Some of the packages could be quite heavy. After a few weeks, they started lugging around tons of packages and mail in wagons. On days where Master Han thought there weren't enough packages, the leftover space in the wagons was filled up with rocks. Then the boys would go through a daily game of 'hit me if you can' where they'd try their best to land a hit on Master Han. Eventually, they were able to do so if they worked together, so he only allowed them to attack him in groups of two. That wasn't the end of it. After a short break for lunch, the next thing on the training schedule would be intentionally aggravating saber-tooth tigers and having to run away from them. Master Han absolutely prohibited fighting the tigers. Soon, they could easily outrun the tigers. So Master Han decided it was time to move on to Pterodactyls. This was far more difficult; the boys had to dive out of the way of the creature's claw at times. Then Master Han would educate them in a school-like sense as well as preach about the ways of the Turtle school. All this started with the boys wearing 25 pound turtle shells all day long, which would change to 50 after a few months. When they complained, Master Han said that his turtle shell that he always wore was 100 pounds.

"Well boys, it's been nine long months of intense training, and I'm very proud of all of you and the progress you've made." The old man stood before his students, examining them. "It's time this old master of yours presented you boys each with a little gift." With that, the hermit went inside his house and came back after a few minutes with a strange red stick in a shaft and a green book that looked like it'd been hand made.

"I have something for each of you individually and then something for all of you collectively," Master Han explained himself. He then walked up to Yamcha first and handed him the book. "Yamcha, it was always your ancestor's dream to win the world martial arts tournament, but it was never able to come true. However, he developed many new techniques that he believed could be learned by anyone capable of mastering the Wolf Fang Fist. He wrote this book and gave it to my master to hold onto until when this day would come. That confused expression on your face. Ah yes, allow me to explain. All three of you boys as well as a few others who I'm sure we'll run into soon enough come from a legendary lineage. Gohan and Goten, you are aware of this. Son Goku and his friends were some of the greatest warriors this universe has ever and most likely ever will know. I believe that great gift of power has skipped many generations. That is, until this one. I see in you boys the potential to be specially gifted fighters, just like your ancestors. In order to accomplish this, you must continue to push yourself and train just as hard as you have over these past months with me. Not only that, never forget the reasons we fight. We fight only to preserve the peace, never to disturb it. That is the way of the turtle. That was the way of your heroic ancestors. With that Yamcha, I present you with this book, may you use it to fulfill the dream of your great ancestor. Learn the techniques well, my boy."

Yamcha bowed to his teacher as he accepted the book. Master Han then walked over to Goten and handed him the stick and shaft. "This was used by Son Goku himself on many of his adventures. He ceased using it one day for it to serve a greater purpose. However, it was one day returned to my master, in anticipation of your arrival. I have held onto it for him, and now I hand it over to you, its rightful owner. It is called the powerpole, and it has many great abilities. Experiment with it, connect with it, learn how to use it well, my boy."

Goten bowed as well as he accepted the powerpole. Master Han then looked at Gohan who was confused considering the old Hermit wasn't holding a third item. _What else could he possible give me?_ This thought ran through Gohan's head and he began to look around the area. All he observed was Kame House, good old turtle standing there, watching the scene intently, a few trees swaying slightly with the breeze, Yamcha staring intently at the cover of his new book, Goten staring at Master Han as well in anticipation of Gohan's gift, and the sea, waves crashing ashore every few seconds.

That's when the blue-haired martial arts legend made all three boys jump by looking at the sky and yelling "OH FLYING NIMBUS!" There was nothing but silence for a few moments as all three boys intently searched the skies. There was a sound that resembled the wind, only it seemed slightly different. Then a yellow cloud appeared and flew straight for the four warriors. It stopped dead in front of Master Han. "This…is the flying Nimbus, better than any car, plane, ship, airship, or any other form of technological travel. However, it has one loophole. You can't ride it unless your mind is absolutely clean of negative thoughts. Allow an old man to show you." He hopped onto the nimbus and landed firmly on the cloud. Then he put up two fingers and jumped around on it for a while. "Yamcha, I'm sorry about this, but I want you to try it. Your mind is not necessarily corrupted, but your desire for revenge makes it slightly impure." Yamcha nodded and attempted to hop onto the cloud just as Master Han had, only to fall right through and land on his buttox.

"OWW!" Yamcha screamed as he landed. "…way to make an example out of me Master, but what makes you sure Gohan here can ride it?"

"Just a hunch; now Gohan, I want you to try it." Gohan gulped as he approached the yellow floating cloud. He'd be glad beyond belief if he actually managed to ride the cloud. However, if he couldn't, he'd feel as if he'd disappointed Master Han. Gohan closed his eyes and sent out a little prayer to the Kais before attempting to hop onto the cloud. To his delight, his feet landed firmly on the cloud and it held him up. It felt as if he was floating in air. Gohan's expression quickly changed into one of delight. "Can I take it for a ride master can I?"

"Have fun my boy, but remember to use it well." Before the old man could fully finish his sentence, Gohan had already ordered Nimbus to take off and take an aerial tour of the island. Yamcha and Goten stared after him in awe, a little jealous but happy for Gohan at the same time. Goten began to wonder if he could ride the cloud. He made it a point to try later.

Once Gohan returned and jumped off, Nimbus departed back to its home somewhere among the clouds. "Now boys, it's time for the wonderful fourth gift that you all will share."

**What is this mysterious fourth gift? With the time remaining before the World Martial Arts tournament almost being up, will Master Han think the boys are ready to enter the competition? What about Trunks and Krillin? What's been going on at Capsule Corp? Answers to these questions and the start of the World Martial Arts Tournament! Next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Sorry guys, no power levels this episode, no one really fought and I'd rather not give away the results of Han's training so fast. As always thanks for reading and please do review **


	7. Chapter 7: Rivals and Arrivals

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 7: Rivals and arrivals**

The attention of the boys immediately returned from the cloud and their first gifts to the hermit. "Pay attention now, I'll only show you this once. It is a legendary technique, invented by my master, Master Roshi. This technique was also used by Son Goku himself as well as many of his friends. It's called the Kamehameha wave. Ready?" As the three boys nodded the old man turned to the side so as to no longer be facing the boys and put his hands to the same side of his waist and put them together, causing him to lean over slightly. He then twisted his hands so as to point them in opposite directions and said "ka," then twisted both hands again and said "me," and repeated the hand motion "ha," and once again repeated "me," at this point a blue light formed between his hands and he would take them apart no more unless to unleash the light. Finally, with a defining "HAAAAA!" he opened his hands towards the biggest rock anyone of the three students had ever seen. The blue light rushed out in the form of a wave towards the rock. When the collision occurred, the rock shattered like it was a piece of glass into a million pieces. After letting the boys soak this in for a few seconds, the old man turned around to face them, his signature two fingers held up and he said, "And that was nowhere near full power."

The three boys just stood there, jaws gaped, eyes widened to their maximum length, in disbelief of what they'd seen. "Now it's your turn to try it," the hermit began and laughed as his students gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to be successful just yet, but just give it a shot and see what happens. Trial and error is how discoveries are made, ya know?"

Gohan and Yamcha looked at each other and smiled excited at the prospect of trying to learn such a powerful technique. "So the key is just to gather your energy right? Form it into the wave?" Master Han nodded in response to Goten's question, his sunglasses sparkling.

"Right…Kaaa…meeee…haaa…meee…haaa!" Goten aimed his hands into the sky. However, nothing but a small blue ball about the size of a tennis ball appeared followed by a bunch of smoke. This ball of energy floated a few feet up into the sky and then burst into nothingness. Gohan and Yamcha began to laugh uncontrollably which made Goten visibly upset. "Why don't you try it if you think it's so easy?"

With a grin, both Gohan and Yamcha got into position and simultaneously said, "Kaaa…meeee…haaa…meee…HAA!" Both aimed their hands at the sky and released a blue wave of energy, clearly smaller and weaker than that of Master Han, but a complete wave nonetheless. The hermit noticed that Gohan's was slightly stronger than Yamcha's but decided not to point out this discrepancy after watching the two boys high-five and congratulate each other. Goten simply picked up his powerpole, replaced it in the shaft and attempted to use the rope attached to the shaft to tie it to his torso. However, his turtle shell got in the way. He sighed and began to walk inside to place the powerpole near his bed when he felt Gohan's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his big brother smiling. "Don't worry, Goten, I'm proud of you for even being able to do what you did. You have to remember, you're a lot younger than we are. We weren't anywhere near as strong as you when we were your age. I'm sure you'll know how to do the wave in no time. It's not like ours was perfect either." Gohan then ruffled up Goten's hair as he finished talking. Goten smiled, feeling much better now. This brotherly bonding moment was interrupted by Master Han who said, "boys, there's only a month before the world tournament. What do you say we intensify the training a little more?" The boys jumped in joy at the prospect of the tournament being so close.

* * *

After about a month more of intense training, the fateful morning finally arrived. It was the day the world martial arts tournament would begin. The digital clock in Master Han's room read 5:00 A.M. in big letters when it started to beep. The old man muttered something, hit the snooze button, and climbed back into bed. Just as he put the covers back on, Goten burst into his room yelled "MASTER HAN, ITS TOURNAMENT DAYYY!"

The old man jumped and groaned at the shock of being suddenly snapped out of his half-asleep state. Yamcah and Gohan walked up to the door as well, beaming with excitement. "ehhh…," the old hermit sighed and said, "very well boys, let's start preparing to leave."

* * *

"Olrite boys, it's time to take off your turtle shells." Master Han instructed as the boys were standing outside on the verge of leaving for the tournament. The boys quickly slipped out of their turtle shells and seemed overjoyed and smiled goofily at each other. "Now…I want you to do 20 laps around the house." The boys completed the laps in no time. "Now hurdle the house." This also was no challenge for the now much lighter and far more agile trio. "Ehehe, turtle training…works every single time." Master Han's sunglasses sparkled as he said this.

* * *

"You know boys, this tournament is an excellent chance for one of you to get a championship under your belt," the old hermit stated from his pilot's seat as they were flying to Papaya Island where the tournament was held.

"What? I thought we'd have a hard time winning considering it's our first time," Yamcha questioned his teacher.

"Well, normally yes, but not too many of the most elite fighters will enter this year." Han answered the question 'why' before it was asked. "You see, next year's tournament is the special 500th anniversary of the event. In honor of this, it is called a special 'grandmaster's tournament' and will attract not only the five men currently alive considered 'grandmasters' of the martial arts, but any fighters who hope to take them on and defeat them. I, of course will be entering next year. However, I will not be today. This is what I expect all the other fighters I just mentioned to do, a good chance for a warrior who would normally be considered an underdog to win a title." He explained.

"Aww…that means there won't be much tough competition…except each other of course," said Gohan, looking at both of his training partners.

"Don't forget Trunks and Krillin, I don't expect them to go down easy either." Goten added his insight, reminding Gohan that his two best friends had also been training for these months.

"Gee, I hope they didn't run into any Netvors, those things were annoying," Gohan added, wondering how Trunks and Krillin were doing.

"…annoying? Yeah, to say the least maybe. By the way, tell me more about Trunks and Krillin." Yamcha asked.

"Sure thing buddy," Gohan said before he and Goten went off and started talking about all kinds of things from before they'd set off on their journey to find Master Han.

* * *

Papaya Island was bustling with activity. People were everywhere, talking about the tournament, buying souvenirs, seeking out autographs, reserving their hotel rooms, and various other things. Master Han was swarmed by fans and media almost immediately upon arrival. After answering tons of questions including giving away that his three students were entering the tournament and he himself was not, and signing what seemed like a million autographs, the public finally left the old man alone. "Ehh…master Roshi used to tell me that these tournaments weren't always such a crazy public and media phenomenon. Oh how I'd like to be around in those days."

The group arrived in the line for registration and while they were looking around, bored, Gohan noticed Trunks and Krillin getting out of line. He couldn't help himself. He ran towards them as fast as he could yelling "Trunks! Krillin! Ahaha!" This caused everyone in the vicinity to turn around and stare at Gohan.

"Gohan!" Both Trunks and Krillin responded at the same time. Gohan then brought the pair back to introduce Yamcha and Master Han. Goten laughed at the stunned expression on their face when they realized that the brothers had actually found the turtle hermit and undergone his training.

"Well…there go our chances," Krillin said, sounding rather gloomy. Everyone found this funny but Krillin himself. "Trunks, why are you laughing? I said our chances, not just mine."

"Oh lighten up, nothing guarantees anything at these tournaments," Trunks attempted to reassure the short warrior.

"Ehehe, you got that right boy, and that applies to life, not just the tournament," Master Han imparted some wisdom.

"Yes turtle hermit Han, would you like to register this year?" The man sitting at the registration desk asked the old man as the group arrived at the front of the line, Trunks and Krillin still standing beside the line just chatting.

"Not me, not this year. However, I would like to register my three students to represent the turtle school. This one's Gohan, the long-haired one here's Yamcha, and the little one's Goten." The hermit replied and registered his three pupils.

As the group was exploring the many shopping stands on the island, they saw a plane in the air that looked particularly fancy and had a capsule corp logo on it. "Hey, mom's here!" Trunks eyes lit up as he ran towards the landing pads. However, when they arrived and saw the plane land, it seemed as if there were two people in the plane instead of just one. The door opened and out came Bulma as expected, but along with her…another Trunks?! There was an awkward moment of silence as the two Trunks stared directly at each other with everyone else staring at them. Then the Trunks from who'd just arrived noticed Krillin. "Krillin? How dare you show your face at the tournament? You treacherous son of a-"

"Actually, I'm Krillin. I have no idea who that is," said someone from behind them. Everyone turned to see another Krillin standing there, shocked as ever. Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Master Han reflexively jumped away from all four Trunks and Krillins. The four then began to closely examine the strange 'twins.'

"Hold on here, let's hear the stories on both sides," Master Han demanded.

"Fine, this treacherous piece of human trash stole from us. US! The same us who've treated him as part of our family for almost fifteen years. When I asked to go home and head to the tournament with mom instead of meeting her there, he refused and said he'd go on ahead. I've been waiting for this moment ever since mom told me what'd happened," the Trunks with Bulma explained.

"Me…rob you? Are you kidding me? Why would I ever do something like that? Look Trunks, its obvious what happened here, that doppelganger of me over there standing next to your doppelganger robbed capsule corp." The Krillin who'd appeared by himself recently claimed.

"We're the doppelgangers? Mom, who do you think it is?" said the Trunks who'd been with the group already, turning to Bulma.

"I…Trunks…I don't know." Bulma began to seem confused and frustrated as she looked from one Trunks to the other and on Krillin to the other.

"Don't put pressure on mom you-" the Trunks who'd arrived with Bulma began but he was interrupted by Master Han.

"Enough! I will determine who is lying and who's telling the truth!" The old man exclaimed.

"What makes you think we should trust your judgment?" The Krillin who'd appeared alone questioned.

"This is the turtle hermit," Gohan stated simply, finally saying something.

"Fine, but if I don't like his answer there's no need for me to accept it," said the Trunks who'd arrived with Bulma.

"Sorry guys, but I have to agree with imposter me on this one," the other Trunks stated.

"How exactly are you going to know Master?" Goten questioned the old man.

"Minds are like open books Goten," Master Han said, repeating what Master Roshi had once told him. He then closed his eyes and began to focus on the minds of the four boys in question. However, someone or something was blocking his attempt to read their minds. After a few more seconds of trying, he opened his eyes again. "Whoever the fake ones are, they're quite skilled. They know how to defend their minds from being read as well as interrupt me from reading the minds of others."

"Hmph…well that proved useless," said both Krillins together.

"There is one more way. I believe we should let the tournament play out. We will get our answer." Master Han concluded, and the group split up. Master Han stayed with his three students. Both pairs of Trunks and Krillin went their separate ways. Bulma turned down pleas from all four and decided she'd be alone until they figured out who the real Trunks and Krillin were. She also swore to call the police on whoever turned out to be the fake but Master Han assured her it wouldn't be necessary.

* * *

Yamcha felt quite intimidated while the Son brothers were in awe walking around the room where all the fighters were gathered for the opening ceremony. However, Yamcha's feeling of intimidation changed into one of rage when he saw a couple of familiar faces. However, before he could point them out to Gohan and Goten, Goten whispered to them "look guys, it's the two Netvor things, wonder if they came for us?"

"Great…but look over there, Kramer and Kaizen…this might be a bit harder than Master Han thinks," Yamcha responded after taking a look at Garon and Garbang. Four foes that had almost killed them in the past were here. Yamcha hoped that their training would pay off and give them a chance to beat these enemies now.

"And then there's the imposter situation. This tournament is going to be one wild ride." Gohan stated. Yamcha nodded in agreement. "Isn't it exciting?" Gohan added putting his forearm on Yamcha's shoulder.

Yamcha's first thoughts were _this guy's crazy_ but when he saw the smile on Gohan's face, he couldn't help it and he replied, "Yeah it's exciting, let's make sure one of us wins for the Turtle School." All three boys nodded in agreement.

"Welcome fighters and loyal fans, to the 499th World Martial Arts Tourrrrrrnament!" The announcer signaled the start of the opening ceremony. Fireworks went off everywhere across the stadium. "Now as you all probably know this year's tournament has the usual prizes of ten million zenny for the champion and this amount gets cut in half for the runner up, and then there's half a million each for both semi-finalists! In addition, the special prize of this beautiful orange ball with not one, not two, not six, but seven beautiful stars on it called a dragonball! A dazzling mantelpiece for sure!" Goten thought this description seemed familiar, but since the fighters could only hear the announcer and not see him or what he was holding, he had no way to confirm his suspicion.

"Hey when do we get to see the ball thing?" Goten asked Gohan.

"I think we don't get to see anything, not even the main arena, until the preliminaries are over. There were probably pictures of it all over the media though. Trunks would be able to show us...but right now I don't want to talk to either Trunks or Krillin." Gohan answered his little brother's question.

"Hey I'm sure we can ask Mrs. Briefs to show us later!" Goten exclaimed, beaming proudly at his idea.

"With that, we will now begin the drawing of numbers for the preliminary rounds. As for all of you audience members, be sure to join us tomorrow for the finals where sixteen of the strongest in the world will collide in a series of epic battles to crown a new champion!" The announcer finished and then proceeded into the room where all the fighters were gathered. It was a massive room that looked similar to the sparring/training room at Taro's dojo. There were four square shaped stages evenly spaced throughout the room. They weren't very big, but that was to be expected for the preliminaries. The announcer walked in followed by a monk carrying a strange box. Many of the fighters who'd been relaxed or sitting stood straight up and focused their attention on the pair that had just walked into the room.

"Well everyone, time to draw your number." The announcer declared.

**The preliminaries are about to begin. How will our heroes fare? Which Trunks and Krillin are real? Will the tournament really determine this? Who will be crowned champion? With a dragonball being part of the championship prize, are there people present who are after it? Answers, beginning next time on Dragon Ball NG! I apologize for another chapter without power levels, but my reasons are the same as in the previous chapter. It would give away too much.**

**With that, as always thanks for reading, and it'd be great if you reviewed. Give me your predictions for the tournament. Who do you think is going to win? Someone known or someone new?**


	8. Chapter 8: Luck of the Draw

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 8: Luck of the Draw**

"Draw numbers?" one of the big guys standing nearest to the announcer questioned.

"Well, you see this year's tournament has a total of 141 fighters entering. We've divided you as evenly as possible into four blocks. The top four from each block will advance to fight in the main arena in front of the audience starting tomorrow," the announcer explained. One at a time, the fighters were called up and each pulled a small piece of paper out of the box with a number written on it between 1 and 141. Soon one of the Krillins was called up. He drew a number and left without showing anyone. Gohan assumed they'd just be called up by number and have to show the paper before they got to fight. Not long after Krillin, Kramer was called up and right after him Kaizen. It seemed as though they were calling the fighters in order of registration. A few unknown random fighters later, it was the Krillin and Trunks that Gohan had seen first and had believed to be the real ones until all the confusion had begun. The announcer as well as everyone else around became confused and began to stare that the four look-alikes. As expected not long afterwards, Gohan's name was called.

Gohan took a deep breath and approached the box. As he reached in and felt a bunch of papers, he shuffled around a bit before deciding and grabbing one. He removed the paper from the box and walked back to where Yamcha and Goten were standing. Yamcha's name was called and they crossed paths. Yamcha drew his number, followed by Goten. Garon and Garbang were two of the last to be called up and intimidated everyone they passed by. The three turtle students looked at their numbers and were relieved to see that none of them were too close together. Gohan had drawn 27, Yamcha 126, and Goten 53. The first three blocks contained 35 fighters each and the last one had 36. This put Gohan in block 1, Goten in block 2, and Yamcha in block 4. Not only would the boys not have to face each other they were in different blocks altogether.

As the fights began, a referee was assigned to each block and each one got onto one of the stages and began to announce numbers for fighters to step up. These preliminary fights would have a time limit of one minute and victory could be achieved by surrender, knockout, or ring-out. Killing your opponent though would lead to disqualification. Garon got to fight in one of the first matches, and his opponent surrendered just looking at the giant Netvor. Both Krillins, Kaizen, Kramer, and one of the Trunks also easily dispatched their opponents.

"Will number 126 and 127 please step up to the ring?" The referee in block four announced and Yamcha nodded and climbed on to the ring. The man who stepped in across from him was a couple inches shorter than Yamcha, not too much younger than Master Han, and had an extremely focused look on his face. Yamcha didn't realize that this man was probably a skilled veteran of the martial arts. Instead, he was cocky due to the fact that every other fighter he'd seen fight he considered to be on par with the three turtle students had easily won their matches. Yamcha decided he'd eliminate the man quickly with one kick to send him out of the ring. He then remembered he should hold back on the kick so as to not hurt the man. He launched his kick as soon as the referee allowed them to begin. To his surprise, the man smoothly sidestepped his kick and grabbed his leg. Then he swung Yamcha around and attempted to throw him out of the ring.

"Aaaeeeyyyy!" screamed Yamcha as he'd been completely taken by surprise. However, he managed to regain his balance in mid-air and do a handspring to stop himself from flying through the air. He then hopped back on his feet. After sneaking a look behind him, he realized he had been a few inches from elimination. He wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead and vowed to never have that kind of cocky attitude again. "So you're not a joke like a lot of the others here? I wasn't expecting that, and I apologize, but I'm no longer going to underestimate you." Without waiting for a response, Yamcha launched another kicked at the man, who once again moved out of the way, but Yamcha was ready this time and used one of his hands and the ground to propel him away from the man's counterattack, a punch aimed at his ribs and swung his other foot at the man's head as he was propelled back and created some separation between the two. The man once again demonstrated his skill in ducking the kick. It was his turn to attack Yamcha now. The man ran with both of his fists next to his hips, ready to punch.

He started with a left hook, which Yamcha managed to block by grabbing the man's fist. The man then tried a knee strike to Yamcha's abdomen which Yamcha blocked with his own knee. Yamcha's opponent then aimed a chop right at his neck. Yamcha moved his head back and then put the man's arm which he was still holding in the path of his own chop. The man managed to stop himself before he smashed his own arm, but this created an opening for Yamcha who connected with a kick straight to the man's jaw. The man flew back a few feet and landed on the floor. He was down, but not out. He began to slowly get back to his feet. "For someone so young, your skill is considerable," the man complimented Yamcha.

"Thanks, I was trained by the turtle hermit. I wasn't expecting to run into a skilled warrior so early in the preliminaries." Yamcha replied in kind, introducing himself at the same time.

"I am Pirock, pleasure to meet you. Let us make the rest of this fight memorable, one that the world will remember." As Pirock introduced himself the two warriors walked the center of the ring and shook hands out of mutual respect that they had attained for each other in their fight so far. The two then once again went into their places and got into position for another round of fighting.

"Your time is up!" The referee suddenly declared, stunning both fighters who'd forgotten in their excitement that this was the preliminaries and there was a one minute time frame for them to fight. They both shot puzzled looks at the referee who merely declared "number 126 is the winner!" However, Yamcha didn't seem too pleased at how the fight had ended.

"I can't accept that, that wasn't even a complete fight, it's not fair," Yamcha began to complain.

"Relax, you won and rightfully so, you managed to avoid taking any kind of a serious hit while that kick did quite a bit of damage to me. You're stronger than I am. Also, don't expect me to go down so easy next year." Pirock said. With that, the two fighters shook hands again and stepped off.

"That was dangerously close, huh Yamcha?" Gohan questioned as Yamcha stepped off the ring.

"Tell me about it. I hope we don't run into anyone else that skilled anytime soon." Goten said. Goten was right in his hope. Neither Gohan, Goten, nor Yamcha ran into another fighter quite as skilled as Pirock on their way to the finals.

"Well that's all for the preliminaries. For those of you who advanced, please follow me. As for those of you who were eliminated you're free to stay and watch the rest of the tournament, as long as you pay for a ticket. It will be half off though, as some sort of compensation prize. Anyway, if you're one of the sixteen finalists, follow me." With that, the announcer began to lead the way into another room which was directly behind the main arena.

Upon arrival into this new room, the three boys took a look around to scout out the competition. Apart from the three of them, thirteen other fighters stood spread out across the room in their different groups. They observed one pair of Trunks and Krillin, Kramer and Kaizen, the other Trunks and other Krillin, Garon and Garbang, and five fighters who stood on their own. The first was a brown skinned boy, who was probably a few years younger than Yamcha and Gohan. The only hair on his head was a single ponytail that hung from the top of his head all the way until the bottom of his shoulder blades. The second was a man who was sitting in a corner on his own, in a meditating stance, eyes closed in focus. This man was quite old, and had the appearance of a veteran similar to that of Pirock. Leaning against the wall nearest the entrance was an extremely pale fighter. He had his fangs sticking out and was wearing a red cape. "Hey look, it's a vampire or something," Goten whispered as he pointed at the strange contestant. When the vampire looking creature opened its eyes and shot an ugly look at the trio, they quickly looked away. Another fighter stood closest to the announcer, looking intently at him, seeming overexcited. He looked a mix of anxious and happy. He was a medium five foot eight inches and had a nice patch of curly black hair which wasn't overly long. He looked quite skinny and his face seemed more like that of a little child than a fighter skilled enough to make it to the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite this, the man seemed to be in his mid-20s…just not a little right in the head. The last fighter was the only female present. She was a couple of inches taller than Krillin and had some sort of a strange mask on so as to conceal her facial features. She wore a purple overall with no sleeves. The mask on her face was all gold. It covered her entire face, save two eyeholes, two holes for her nostrils, and of course she could open her mouth. Gohan caught her staring at him and his group but she turned away as soon as he looked at her. He found it strange, but shook it off as nothing to worry about.

"Now that we are all gathered, I have looked up all your names from the registration."

"What? How'd you do that?" Yamcha asked in response to the announcer's announcement.

"uhh…a picture was taken of each fighter as they registered. You and your two friends were too busy chatting at the time to notice. Let's just say they didn't turn out so great." The announcer answered and decided to move on before the boys asked to see their pictures. "Now with that out of the way, when I call your name, simply come up and draw a number. Based on the number you draw between one and sixteen, I will add you to the bracket here on this wall." He indicated towards a wall with a giant whiteboard on it which contained a pre-drawn bracket of four rounds. The fighters all tensed up and gave their full attention to the announcer. The monk who accompanied him was carrying another box. This time, it was a much smaller box as it contained far fewer pieces of paper.

"Very well…let's get started then…Goten come get your number." Goten was a bit surprised that he'd been called up first but stepped up to the monk and drew out a slip of paper regardless. "Your number is 5." The announcer scribbled Goten's name onto the bracket under the spot labeled 5. One of the Krillins was next and the announcer had to point to which one he meant. This Krillin drew number 10. Next up was the Trunks who were standing with the Krillin who drew 10. Trunks drew 13. Garon was next and he drew 11. The name "Ryemin" was called next. This was the fighter whose facial expression was that of a child excited for his first ever birthday party. Ryemin jumped for joy as his name was called and hurriedly drew his number which turned out to be 3. The announcer called "Landar" next. This was the man who'd previously been seen levitating. He calmly walked up to the box and pulled out the number 8. Kaizen was called up next and he drew 6. It was the other Krillin's turn and he picked up number 9. The Indian kid with the ponytail was called up and he drew 12. Next up was Kramer who pulled out the number 4. The announcer then finally called Gohan's name. Gohan reached into the box and pulled out the number 15. Garbang was called up immediately after Gohan and got the number 1. The female fighter who apparently wished to be called "Heavenly mother" was called up and she drew 16. Then the vampire creature was called up and he drew number 7. Yamcha was then called up, and he drew the number 2. The last remaining fighter was one of the Trunks and his number was assigned 14 by default. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin all gasped as they took a look at the bracket.

1. Garbang **VS**2. Yamcha

3. Ryemin **VS** 4. Kramer

5. Goten **VS **6. Kaizen

7. Dracen **VS **8. Landar

9. Krillin **VS **10. Krillin

11. Garon **VS **12. Marlin

13. Trunks **VS **14. Trunks

15. Gohan **VS **16. Heavenly Mother

"Master Han was right guys, it looks like things are going to play themselves out in this tournament." Gohan stated as he stared at the brackets. The pairs of Trunks and Krillins merely stared at each other with fire in all four pairs of eyes, each one desperate to prove themselves the real one.

"This is going to be one wild ride!" Goten exclaimed sounding more excited than worried.

"Good luck fighters, first match begins bright and early tomorrow morning, so get plenty of rest. You're free until then, but you are not allowed to see or go into the main arena. We are to leave through the back where came from." The announcer bid the sixteen finalists adieu.

**The preliminary round is over, the numbers have been drawn. It is time for the finals, the real tournament to begin. Will Yamcha finally be able to get past the first round and break the 'curse' on his ancestor against the fierce Netvor Garbang? Who will prove to be the real Trunks and Krillin? What about the unknown fighters? What sort of ability to they possess? The moment you've all been waiting for, the real tournament begins, next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels: Only power level I'll concede is Pirock's. Feel free to use it to speculate Yamcha's and everyone else's, but they'll all be revealed soon enough.**

**Pirock: 68**


	9. Chapter 9: The curse of Yamcha

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 9: The Curse of Yamcha**

"Yup, that's definitely the thing Taro stole from us in the forest, just with more stars on it." Goten stated after looking at a picture of the Dragonball being offered up for winning the tournament on Bulma's laptop. As the three boys and Bulma began to discuss what this could mean, Master Han began to do some analysis of his own.

"Boys, it's crucial that we don't let Kramer or Kaizen win this tournament. I doubt Taro's learned of the Dragonballs' power since he's not here himself, but we must play it safe. Besides, he must have been confident in Kramer and Kaizen's abilities to win this one, just like I am in yours." The Master told his students.

"The power of the Dragonballs?" Bulma questioned and the three boys nodded in agreement to her question before looking towards the hermit for an explanation.

"Very well…I'll tell you," the old man conceded after a moment's thoughts. He took a deep breath and began to tell them all about the legend of the dragonballs. He told them about how there were 7 in all, and when they were collected the eternal dragon would grant not one but two wishes. He also told them of his suspicions that Darvog wouldn't have the noblest wishes in mind. The boys agreed they had all the more incentive to win the tournament now.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages, welcome to the 499th World Marital Arts Tournament, where sixteen of the toughest in the world will face off to crown one champion!" The crowd went wild with cheers as the announcer commenced talking. "I will now introduce the fighters for the first match without forcing you good people to wait any longer! Please welcome Yamcha and Garbang!" Yamcha stepped out of the backroom first, grinning and waving to the crowd. Garbang walked out behind him, not looking happy at all. The crowd seemed to immediately take a liking to Yamcha.

"Tch…darn guy's overflowing with charisma…" Gohan commented as Yamcha went around high-fiving some fans before stepping to the ring. This ring was much bigger than those used for the preliminaries, and there was an actual stadium of fans to cheer on the fighters. There was a TV crew recording and broadcasting all the action. It was like any other major annual sports event. Master Han and Bulma had some of the best seats in the house as did the other finalists who got to watch through the backroom where there was a huge opening that had been closed the day before where the fighters would enter the arena from.

Yamcha began to stretch and do some warm up exercises while Garbang just stared at him in contempt before saying "our very reason for entering this tournament was to get even with the three of you. I'm glad I get to start off by taking one of you out immediately. Bwahahha!" apparently expecting this little speech to intimidate Yamcha, Garbang stopped laughing when Yamcha merely smiled at him.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you've trained hard, because last time we were all injured or tired. Not just that, we've gone through some of the best training possible." Yamcha responded and got into his fighting stance.

"You humans and your little poses before you fight, how pathetic," Garbang said upon seeing Yamcha's stance.

"And let the first match of the finals of the 499th World Martial Arts Tournament begin!" The announcer gave the fighters the cue to begin fighting.

Garbang wasted no time in attempting to clobber Yamcha with a fury of punches, proving he was as fast as ever. However, Yamcha proved that he was faster and dodged every single one. He finally found an opportunity to counterattack and launched a punch of his own straight at the Netvor's face. However, Garbang demonstrated he didn't lack in the reflex department by jumping back and dodging. "I see, your improvement is commendable," the Netvor observed, but he still seemed as cocky as ever.

"Who do you think you are, my master?" Yamcha asked. Garbang merely chuckled before charging at Yamcha again. This time, he was even faster. It seemed as though the first round was just some kind of test. Yamcha still managed to dodge every punch, but was slowly being pushed back towards the edge of the ring. When he felt he was getting too close, Yamcha jumped over to the other side of Garbang, which allowed Garbang to connect with a punch on his left shin bone. Yamcha managed to momentarily ignore the pain as he landed on his feet and launched his right elbow straight towards Garbang's back. However, Garbang folded his wings backwards and blocked Yamcha's elbow with them. At this, Goten let out a huge gasp.

"You've got to be kidding me…no way he should be able to fold his wings back like that." He said to Gohan.

"He took a hit to be able to do that, darn it!" Gohan said, looking frustrated.

Yamcha quickly jumped back not wanting to leave himself open due to the shock. He crouched down his left leg, now fully feeling the effects of the punch. _How did he do that? And why are his wings as hard as steel? Grrr…_ Yamcha thought as he waited to the pain to subside.

_I can't believe that actually hurt my wings, what is in that arm of his, solid steel? _Garbang thought as turned around and faced Yamcha. "Surprised? I've been training how to use my wings defensively, because as you just found out, they're pretty tough." The Netvor boasted and gave one of his wings a little tap.

"Yeah yeah neat little trick, but now it's my turn," Yamcha said as he got into his fighting stance. This time he didn't wait for Garbang to make the first move. With a fierce battle cry, Yamcha rushed at his opponent, jumping from side to side while charging to cause a little confusion. Garbang and Yamcha soon became locked in a struggle of punches and kicks. The stalemate ended when Garbang used his tail to wrap around one of Yamcha's legs and tripped him up. He then grabbed the warrior and lifted him over his head, prepared to throw him out of the ring!

Gohan clenched his fists as he thought _c'mon Yamcha do something._

Just as Garbang let go of Yamcha to throw Yamcha outside of the ring, Yamcha spun in mid-air and grabbed on the the Netvor's massive arms and swung the creature over his head, transferring his own momentum into Garbang and throwing him towards the grass outside the ring.

"Ehehehe!" Master Han cheered aloud in excitement. Yamcha landed on all fours right at the edge of the ring while Garbang managed to regain his balance inches from the outside ground with one strong flap of his wings. This caused Master Han to mutter "curse those wings."

"Good effort human, but it's over now ahaha, master Garon's been teaching me a few tricks." With that, Garbang opened his mouth and formed a fireball, similar to the ones Garon had shot in the forest in their first encounter. Yamcha's eyes once again widened with shock and Gohan and Goten turned around to stare at Garon who merely chuckled loudly. Garbang launched the fireball, and Yamcha was barely able to roll out of the way. He barely had time to stand up when there was another fireball coming straight for him.

That's when Yamcha made a mistake in Master Han's mind when he jumped straight into the air to dodge this one. _He's in trouble now, let's see how he handles it._ The old man figured this'd be a good test of Yamcha's abilities in a seemingly hopeless situation. _I hope he remembers what I told him._

"Ha! Mid-air! Wide open! And nobody to jump in and push you out of the way!" After making these declarations, Garbang fired another fireball.

Yamcha stared at the spherical orange flame making a beeline towards him. He closed his eyes and remembered…

* * *

*flashback*

"Master, I have to ask how you managed to not take any damage from that fireball back in the forest." Goten asked Master Han one day while eating lunch. Gohan and Yamcha immediately ceased stuffing themselves and looked up towards their teacher.

"Well…if you must know…I'll tell you when I feel you're ready, which is not quite yet. Be patient, you will know in time," the old hermit replied.

*flashback ends*

* * *

_Huh? Wait that was the wrong flashback… _Yamcha thought and shook his head clear before beginning to think again, the fireball still rushing at him.

* * *

*flashback*

"Boys…if you remember I promised I'd tell you about the fireball not harming me in the forest the night we first met when I thought you ready. Well, now is the time." The old teacher surprised his three students while they were supposed to be learning math. Yamcha and Gohan seemed relieved to get a break from math while Goten continued to scribble something on his paper for a few extra seconds before looking up. "It's simply a matter of focusing and manipulating your energy. Energy can be used not only for offensive purposes like the Kamehameha wave you saw a few days ago, but it can also be used for defensive purposes. The key is to know how to manipulate it and focus it into a certain part of your body."

*flashback ends*

* * *

Yamcha put his arms in front of his face and chest in an X formation and elevated his knees as high as he could. He then tried with every fiber of his being to focus his energy into his arms and knees. Just as he was about to create what he felt would be a formidable defense, he felt an intense sensation of heat. Yamcha was soon engulfed in a wave of flames. Everyone watching became worried at this except the two Netvors and Master Han. The two Netvors began to chuckle feverously while Master Han smiled and nodded. The attitude of everyone but the old hermit drastically changed when the smoke cleared. Yamcha had a few burn marks, but he'd been able to focus enough energy to avoid taking any serious damage. Yamcha smiled as he landed on one knee. Being burnt wasn't fun, but it could've been a lot worse. These were only minor burns.

"Now let's see if you can handle my attack," Yamcha stated.

"You wouldn't dare to attack me while I'm out here," Garbang boasted as he was floating several feet off the ground outside the ring.

"Is that so?" asked Yamcha and he began to run towards Garbang at full speed without waiting for a response.

"Well…that settles it, he's officially lost his mind," said Gohan.

"I wouldn't be so sure bro, I think he might have a plan," Goten responded, grinning.

Just as it seemed Yamcha was getting too close to the edge of the ring, he stopped moving all of a sudden in mid-step. "What's wrong? Scared? Bahahaha, of course you are!" Just then, Gohan, Goten, and Master Han all let out a cheer.

"You fool! Look above you!" Garon yelled at his fellow Netvor. As Garbang's expression changed that to one of confusion and he looked up, the Yamcha at the edge of the ring fizzled away. It was an afterimage. The real Yamcha was above Garbang, and was aiming a flying kick straight down at his face! The kick connected point blank on the Netvor's nose and Garbang fell. Yamcha, however, was able to use Garbang's face as a place to propel himself off of to perform a backflip and get back above the ring. Garbang landed on the grass right below where he'd been hovering while Yamcha landed about a foot inside the ring. Yamcha gave a thumbs up and smile to the crowd and his teeth sparkled. A couple of girls in the front row almost fainted.

"Show-off…" Gohan muttered, but he was beaming, happy for his friend.

"Garbang has landed outside of the ring! And it looks like he might be knocked out…either way you look at it, Yamcha is the winner!" The crowd erupted and most began to chant Yamcha's name. Master Han gave an approving nod as his sunglasses sparkled in the sunlight.

"Now for a half hour recess before the second match…be sure to grab some food if you want some, we serve only the finest popcorn!" The announcer gave out a little sales pitch.

"Psst….hey announcer fellow, mind if I watch the rest of the fights with my students in the room where the finalists are?" Master Han grabbed the announcer's attention and requested.

"Hmm…I suppose it's ok, but only because you're Master Han," The announcer granted the hermit permission.

"Well, sorry Bulma but you'll have to watch on your own for a while," Master Han said to Bulma who was standing next to him.

"It's ok, I don't rea-" she began to respond but was interrupted by a random man standing next to her.

"Don't worry babe, I'll watch it with you!" As soon as he finished the man was punched in the face by Bulma.

"Ehehe, can't blame a man for trying, you're quite beautiful for your age." Master Han teased as he walked away from the scene.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR MY AGE'? " Bulma yelled.

"Don't listen to him, you're still plenty y-"The man who'd been punched started, but was interrupted this time by a kick straight to his gut which knocked the wind out of him.

"Geez, you should consider entering the tournament with moves like that," another random man behind Bulma said. As soon as he saw her angry face when she turned around he changed his tune and said, "I mean I'm going to go buy some of that popcorn!" With that, he ran off…

**The curse of Yamcha has been broken with a first round victory with the clever use of an afterimage, but it only gets tougher from here. What does Master Han want to tell his students? Where is Taro if he's after the Dragonballs? How strong have Kramer and Kaizen become? Things are just starting to get interesting, stay tuned!**

**Power levels: Only 2 this episode:**

**Garbang: 71**

**Yamcha: 88**


	10. Chapter 10: To feel no pain

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 10: To feel no pain**

Master Han approached his three celebrating students as he entered the room where the finalists waited. The old man smiled at the boys when they saw him approaching. "Well done, Yamcha, I'm glad you've mastered the afterimage to the extent that you have. However, it only gets harder from here. In this next match, we get to see how strong Kramer has become." Yamcha nervously looked towards Kramer who was staring at his opponent with a cocky grin on his face.

"That poor bloke doesn't look like he'll stand too much of a chance," Gohan said eyeing the strange child-faced fellow.

"I wouldn't underestimate a fighter based off of how he looks, whether by size or…ehh facial expression," Master Han said holding up a single index finger in wisdom.

"Umm...right…sure…whatever you say master…" was Yamcha's response as he joined Gohan in staring anxiously at the strange Ryemin. Kramer walked up to his soon-to-be-opponent.

"Hey kiddy, let me give you a piece of advice," Kramer began but he was interrupted by the strange fighter.

"Ohmagosh, you're my opponent aren't you? Isn't it exciting, let's put on the greatest match ever…ehehehe wheeee!" with that, he began to run in circles around the room as fast as he could.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly in reaction to Ryemin's speed; "wow master you were right…" he commented.

"Ehehe get used to it boy, the master's always right," and he winked at his students, but no one saw him wink since he was wearing his traditional sunglasses. _No reaction to a wink? Tough crowd…_ the hermit thought, not realizing his sunglasses were covering his eyes.

* * *

"Let the match begin!" As soon as the words had left the announcers mouth, Ryemin rushed at Kramer who was in his usual fighting stance. Ryemin attempted a punch straight to Kramer's jaw, but Kramer smoothly moved his head out of the way and grabbed Ryemin's arm. He then lifted his left knee into Ryemin's abdomen, followed by the right knee. Kramer then jumped as high as he could taking Ryemin with him. When he felt he was high enough in the air, he threw Ryemin straight down. Ryemin landed with a loud CRASH onto the ring.

"Over already? Well, only one way to be sure…1…wha? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN RYEMIN IS BACK ON HIS FEET!" The announcer was shocked as the strange warrior made his way back to his feet. Although battered and bruised, his facial expression hadn't changed since when they first saw him. The fighter still had a goofy grin on his face. Everyone was shocked at this sight, everyone except Master Han whose expression turned to one of wonder and suspicion.

"Hmph…fine I'll make sure you don't get up this time!" Kramer yelled and charged in himself for an attack as soon as his shock had worn off. Kramer attempted to trip Ryemin but the strange warrior hopped up just enough to avoid Kramer's foot. Kramer smiled and jumped above Ryemin and landed behind him, making the two fighters back to back. Kramer then quickly spun around and connected with a spinning kick on the back of Ryemin's head. The peculiar warrior once again fell to the floor, only to snap right back up before the announcer was even able to say a word.

I don't get it…how does he keep doing that?" Goten asked, looking to Master Han for a possible explanation.

However, all Master Han conceded was a thoughtful "hmm…"

Kramer was beginning to get frustrated. _Why do I always end up fighting the stupid endurance freaks… _he looked over to the three turtle students and remembering their previous encounter. "Very well, I'll just have to hit you harder…and faster," Kramer declared as he began another assault. This time, he rapidly punched Ryemin an astounding amount of times in the gut with amazing speed. He ended it with a three kick combo to the head followed by a knee drop right on top of Ryemin's head. He did all this in seconds.

"Yamcha?" Gohan turned to face his friend.

"Yeah Gohan?" replied Yamcha, still staring in awe at the ring.

"How many punches did you count? I lost track at 29," Gohan stated.

"Yeah, just about the same here, I couldn't keep count after 26." Yamcha agreed.

"68 punches boys, I'm disappointed in you boys for the first time today. You should've both been able to follow all of them. At the very least Yamcha, you should've been able to keep pace as long as Gohan did, but you may be a little tired from your fight so I'll let it go." Master Han criticized his two students.

"What about me Master? I was able to follow 40 of them," Goten chimed in.

"hmhm, just what I'd expect from you. See boys, you should both be a little stronger then Goten, but he kept pace longer than both of you. Focus!" he said to Gohan and Yamcha, raising his voice slightly.

Ryemin collapsed in what seemed like slow-motion, and he stopped smiling for the first time. However, his expression wasn't one of pain; it was just one of anger. "It has to be over this time folks! What a furious combo by Kramer!" Kramer's face told he thought it was over. Everybody watching the fight seemed to think it was over. The announcer began to count. "One…two…thr- I don't believe my eyes ladies and gentlemen! All that and he was only down for a two and a half count!" The announcer excitedly proclaimed as Ryemin got back to his feet and dusted himself off, now with an angry expression on his face.

"Wow, I don't think there's any way I would've got up from that so fast," Gohan imagined.

"YOU? I'm not sure I could've got up this quickly from a beating like that...there's only one explanation for this," Master Han responded to Gohan.

"What's that Master?" Goten asked. Yamcha also began to pay attention now, curious to know what was going on.

"I believe he's about to explain himself," Master Han predicted, but he didn't seem too happy.

"Grrr…I probably have several internal injuries as well as possible brain damage right now. I'll get you back for injuring me like this!" Ryemin stated and he prepared to launch an assault at Kramer.

"What are you talking about? You bounced right back up, there's no way you're injured that severely!" Kramer interrupted.

"You idiot, haven't you figured it out yet? I don't feel pain. It's a medical condition, the part of my brain that detects pain is paralyzed, but enough about that it's time for you to lose this match!" With that statement, Ryemin dashed at Kramer and unleashed a fury of strikes upon him.

As Kramer dodged and blocked the blows he thought _how am I supposed to defeat an opponent who feels no pain, it makes no sense! It's practically impossible since I'm not allowed to kill him. I have to win the tournament. Wait! What if I kill this guy and get rid of him, will Kaizen be able to win? Can I depend on that with wolf boy and friends still in? Yeah, they can't beat him one-on-one! _He grinned and jumped back, creating some distance between himself and Ryemin. He then pointed out his right index finger towards Ryemin. "Sorry, but I have no choice but to kill you!"

"What a shocking turn of events! After learning Ryemin is impervious to pain, Kramer has decided to attempt killing his opponent and risking disqualification instead of trying to toss him out of bounds!" The announcer informed the crowd.

"eeeee!? Of course! Out of bounds! Announcer guy, you're a bloody genius!" Kramer said excitedly, having found a new solution to Ryemin's inability to feel pain. However, Ryemin saw this as an opportunity to attack and he did. He first connected with a left hook to Kramer's face, and then followed up with a punch straight to Kramer's stomach. He then kicked Kramer straight in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Kramer was about a foot away from the edge of the ring. Ryemin smiled that silly smile once again and charged in for a final blow. He swung his forearm at Kramer's neck, but all he hit was an afterimage. The real Kramer appeared behind him, looking furious.

"I changed my mind, I'm not just going to knock you out of the ring. Consider this payback for hitting me," Kramer said and placed his right index finger on Ryemin's spine. "DODON RAY!" He yelled, and a yellow stream of energy erupted from his finger and sent Ryemin crashing into the barricade that separated the audience from the arena. He then fell down onto his back outside the ring. He was alive, and looked angrier than ever, but did nothing more than move his fingers.

"Ryemin has landed out of bounds! The winner is Kramer!" The announcer made Kramer's victory official.

"What did you do? I can't move!" Ryemin screamed, for the first time there was sorrow in his voice.

"Hahahaha, I just paralyzed your whole body for anywhere between a couple days and the rest of your life. No big deal, right? I mean part of your brain was already paralyzed, I just took care of the rest of your body. Finished the job if you know what I mean." with that Kramer exited the ring and walked back into the room. A stretcher was brought out and Ryemin was carried to the hospital as an astounded audience looked on.

"There was no need to use the Dodon Ray, he overdid it," Master Han said, clenching his fists.

"Don't be so glum old man, I held back on the Ray so as not to kill him," Kramer said before letting out a chuckle.

"You better not hold back in the next round then," Yamcha said, taking a step towards Kramer.

"Don't get ahead of yourself wolf boy, the kid's got to deal with me in the next match first." Kaizen alluded to the upcoming third match of the finals.

"Oh I'll deal with you olrite, you just wait," said Goten beginning an intense staring contest with Kaizen.

* * *

"Please join me in welcoming the participants for the third match of this year's finals! Introducing the young thirteen year old Goten! And his opponent, Kaizen who is about the same age as Goten's older brother Gohan who is also a finalist! Here they come, folks." The announcer introduced the fighters.

"What's the big idea, bub? My intro was more about him and his lousy brother than me," Kaizen complained.

Before the announcer could respond, Goten did "Bub? Who says bub? Hehe, ready to lose bub?" Kaizen didn't respond to this, but merely walked to the ring. Goten stretched his neck and followed suit thinking _he's hard to throw off his game psychologically, definitely more composed than Kramer. Mind games won't do much good here, going to have to win the old-fashioned way._

"This is going to the most important match yet." Master Han observed.

"We have no idea how strong Kaizen is, or what techniques he can use." Gohan worried aloud.

"Well, I'd say he knows the same techniques as Kramer, probably just to a slightly lesser degree." Yamcha told Gohan from his prior knowledge of the two brothers.

"Right, but who's to say that Kramer showed us everything in his arsenal? I doubt he would do that." Gohan wondered.

"Yeah that's true let's hope Goten can pull it off eh?" one of the Krillins commented from behind them. When Yamcha and Gohan both turned around and gave Krillin a suspicious look, Krillin apologized and backed away again with his head down.

"I hate being rude for the chance that he's the real one, but we can't know." Gohan said, sounding frustrated.

Yamcha was about to say something to offer moral support, but the announcer spoke first. "Let the third match of the 499th world martial arts tournament begin!" This set off a lot of noise from the crowd as the two fighters took their respective fighting stance.

**The third match has begun. How strong is Kaizen? How will Goten fare? What new techniques will Kaizen have up his sleeve? The World Martial Arts Tournament continues with Goten vs Kaizen, next time on DBNG!**

**Power levels for this episode:**

**Ryemin: 65**

**Kramer: 94**

**Kramer(Dodon Ray – not full power): 115**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Goten vs Kaizen

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 11: Goten vs. Kaizen**

"They've been just standing there in a stare down for almost two whole minutes, I don't get it." Yamcha said, looking at the ring.

"Goten's trying to disrupt Kaizen's strategy. Kaizen usually allows his opponent to attack first. He's used to his opponent charging at him right away. It's a tactic worth a shot." Master Han explained.

"Haaa!" Goten finally let out a battle cry as he ran at Kaizen. Kaizen squinted and braced himself, but at the last second, Goten stopped and jumped back into his original position. This slightly angered Kaizen.

"It seems Goten has decided to rethink his assault here folks!" The crowd boo'd and many yelled 'start fighting already' in response to the announcer. Goten smiled and stuck his tongue out at Kaizen, who was now visibly quite angry.

"Why you little brat, I'll show you!" With that, Kaizen left his fighting stance and did something which shocked Kramer quite a bit. He rushed towards Goten! However, in mocking fashion, Kaizen stopped a few feet short of Goten and jumped back into the same spot he'd been standing before. Now Goten seemed a little frustrated as Kaizen began to laugh.

"It's a battle of two extremely tactical and cautious fighters. This is going to be interesting." Master Han commented.

"Maybe you should do the announcing Master, I'm sure the crowd would appreciate a little expert commentary," Gohan said.

"Ehehe, you embarrass this old man boy." Master Han replied, turning slightly red.

The crowd was getting more frustrated than both fighters combined. They were tired of seeing the two just standing there and then pretending to attack each other. However, the standoff continued. Each one dared the other to attack with their eyes. Finally, Goten rolled his eyes and said, "hey let's just attack at the same time, this is starting to bore me."

"No," Kaizen replied simply.

"Fine then, go to hell!" Goten yelled, now clearly frustrated as he rushed in. However, he ran as fast as he could behind Kaizen, becoming only a blur in the eyes of the audience. Kaizen barely turned around him time to block Goten's first punch. The two then became locked in a struggle of strikes. Goten landed the first hit, a punch on Kaizen's chest, but Kaizen didn't allow him to turn it into a combo as he dodged the kick that followed. The two became locked in another stalemate until Kaizen connected with an elbow which Goten partially dodged so that it hit his shoulder. Then Kramer put all his power into one fist and punched. Goten blocked with one of his of forearms but slid back several feet due to the impact. Both fighters grinned as the first round was over. The crowd exploded with cheer due to such an exciting first round of fighting.

"I'd say I won that round, wouldn't you?" Kaizen asked.

"Barely, but it won't happen again," Goten vowed.

"Quite a bold statement, care to try and back it up?" Kaizen asked, reassuming his fighting stance.

"Care to disprove my statement?" Goten retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Why you! I've had enough of your games!" Kaizen broke form and ran towards Goten, beginning to throw punches at him wildly. Goten seemed to effortlessly dodge all of them and landed a kick straight to Kaizen's gut which sent Kaizen stumbling back a few steps.

"Kaizen you idiot! Focus! You're supposed to be better than me at keeping your composure! Don't let him get to you!" Kramer disciplined his younger brother.

Kaizen jumped back to create some additional space between the two warriors, but Goten wouldn't let it happen. He charged in for another assault. However, Kaizen used an afterimage and went to the other side of the ring. He was still clenching his gut, trying to recover from the pain of the kick. Goten didn't want to let this opportunity slide. He rushed in again, this time jumping a few feet short and using a flying kick as his weapon of choice. Kaizen moved out of the way, but Goten managed to shift his body so that he landed and used the ground to propel himself at Kaizen once more. Kaizen braced himself and got into his stance. Kaizen then evaded all of Goten's attacks until he found a good opportunity to counter attack. He threw an elbow at Goten's face, but Goten put both of his hands in the way to block it. This left an opening and Kaizen capitalized. He used his other hand to aim a chop right at Goten's neck. The chop found its mark and Goten fell to the floor with a TAC!

"Goten no!" Gohan yelled as his brother fell.

"Goten seems to be down folks, I think this would be a good time for me to start counting! One…two…three…four…five…s- oh wait, he's back on his feet!" The announcer said.

"Ow! Ow! OWWW!" Goten screamed as he jumped away from Kaizen holding the left side of his neck where Kaizen's chop had hit him.

"I knew he'd get up, you underestimate your brother Gohan," Yamcha said smiling.

"And you know more about how strong he is than I do?" Gohan asked Yamcha, seeming puzzled.

"Oh nono, I know about the kid's endurance though," Yamcha said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, now more confused than before.

"Do I really have to go into another flashback?" Yamcha asked, annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ANOTHER FLASHBACK'? STOP CONFUSING ME!" Gohan yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the finalists' room.

"Calm down, I'll tell you later, pay attention to the fight for now," Yamcha stated, turning his attention back to the fight.

Gohan muttered something about "stupid people knowing about Goten more than me," but listened to what Yamcha said and decided to hold out on hearing the story.

"I'm glad it wasn't over so quickly, that would be too easy," Kaizen said.

"Right? And way too short to be a good fight, the audience would be disappointed." Goten replied.

"Hmph. I suppose." Kaizen responded before launching himself at Goten for another attack. Goten charged at Kaizen too and they both attempted a punch as their first strike. Their fists met and created a small shockwave. They both opened their fists at the same time and their hands became interlocked as they tried to push each other back. They did the same with their other hands.

"See? Now this is how you put on a good show. Grrr…" Goten said as he pushed with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"Yeah I see what you mean kid, never felt quite so alive. Haaa!" Kaizen yelled and pushed back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, both fighters seem to be having fun entertaining all of us! This is what I like to see!" The announcer exclaimed.

"They seem to be dead even," Gohan observed.

"For now, but it's only a matter of time until Kaizen realizes he won't win like this and decides to use a technique or two." Master Han said, sounding concerned.

"Ahaha the old man's right. Deservedly a master of the arts, it's too bad it's not him in there against Kaizen though…and it won't be him against me later on either." Kramer interrupted.

"Why would Master waste his time on trash like you? I should be plenty." Yamcha said.

"Keep talking wolf-boy; keep talking until we step into that ring." Kramer warned.

Meanwhile, in the ring Goten suddenly smiled and stopped pushing. Kaizen didn't expect this and his whole body suddenly lurched forward as he was using it all to try to push Goten back. Goten ducked and lay down on the floor causing Kaizen to collapse into the air above him. Goten stuck both his feet into Kaizen's torso and let go of his hands sending him flying upwards. Kaizen was wincing from the pain, but was still able to regain his balance in mid-air relatively quickly and turned this into an opportunity to launch an aerial assault. However, Goten jumped up after Kaizen as soon as he realized Kaizen had regained his balance. Goten jumped too high though and flew right past Kaizen who just stared at him puzzled.

"Oops, overdid it on the jump I suppose," Goten said playfully. Kaizen landed and used the opportunity to recover from the double kick as he waited for Goten to return to the ground. When Goten finally returned, he looked rather bored. "Well, that was lame. Sorry about making everyone wait."

"I'll let it go just as long as you don't do it again," Kaizen said, smiling.

_He's not evil like his brother, he's different, and I believe it's his loyalty that's causing him to obey Kramer and Taro. Kaizen's not a bad kid. _Master Han realized about Kaizen's character after observing him carefully since the match had started. Meanwhile, Goten and Kaizen became locked in another struggle of strikes. This one went on for minutes at end with neither one landing a major hit. Every hit was partly dodged or blocked, not hitting its intended target. Goten finally got Kaizen in a vulnerable position and grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that it was behind Kaizen's back. He then grabbed Kaizen's other arm and pulled it behind his back too. He then attempted to pull both his arms as far to the side they weren't supposed to be pulled as possible, criss-crossing them behind his back and continuing to pull. Kaizen screamed out in pain, but then began to run towards the edge of the ring. As he was approaching the absolute edge and was only an inch or two away, he turned around and jumped backwards.

Gohan and Yamcha both opened their mouths wide in shock and Master Han cursed under his breath. However, Goten used an afterimage right before Kaizen jumped and the real Goten appeared in the center of the ring, breathing heavily. This freed Kaizen's hands and he pointed his right index finger at the ground he was about to hit and yelled "DODON RAY!" He used the ray to propel himself into the air and towards the ring. Not only that but he launched a flying kick right at Goten who didn't expect it at all. Caught off guard Goten wasn't able to protect himself from the kick. The kick connected straight on Goten's cheek and sent him flying back and he landed a couple of feet away from the ring's edge. "An exciting series of moves ends in Goten being down once again!" The announcer exclaimed. Kaizen began rubbing his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the pain. Meanwhile the announcer began counting again. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven, and he's back up again! What a fight!" The crowd burst into another round of cheers as Goten hopped back up to his feet.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his cheek. That hurt more than last time.

Kaizen grinned in response before saying "I've had a lot of fun fighting you, but now it's time I end it."

"Ahaha, I wonder which technique he'll use? Either way, this fight's going to be over soon," Kramer predicted. Everyone looked on anxiously as Kaizen smiled and clenched his right fist.

"He's focusing all his energy into his arm!" Master Han exclaimed.

"Like I'll let you do that!" Goten screamed before charging at Kaizen. Kaizen jumped as high as he could into the air, and Goten stopped himself and jumped after him. When Goten caught up to Kaizen in the air, Kaizen grinned and his right arm bulged to twice its size, especially the elbow.

"Too late!" Kaizen yelled. "Elbow of the doomed!" He then screamed and jabbed his elbow into Goten who was heading straight up towards him. Goten put his arms in front of him in an X formation as a defense, but was sent hurling towards the ground, falling on it hard, causing the whole ring to rumble. Goten was hurt, but was still slowly climbing back to his feet.

"Fine then one more! Elbow of the doomed!" With that, he came straight down on and his elbow connected on the top of Goten's head. Goten's eyes widened and turned completely white and he coughed out some blood before falling to the floor face first. Kaizen was panting from exhaustion, but he was smiling at his presumed victory.

"He put up a valiant effort but it's over now," Yamcha said a hint of sadness in his voice. "Goten doesn't have THAT much endurance."

"Maybe…but I wouldn't count the kid out just yet," Master Han said and his sunglasses sparkled.

**Is Goten down for the count? What did Master Han see that no one else did? Is there still a chance? Who will win this fight as well as the rest of the fights? The answers begin to be revealed, next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

**Goten: 80**

**Kaizen: 81**

**Kaizen(Elbow of the Doomed): 91**


	12. Chapter 12: Dracula's lineage

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 12: Dracula's lineage**

"I believe that's it for Goten, folks! But I have to make the count to be sure. Here goes…one…two…three…four…" the announcer began.

"Ha, you can count to a hundred, that was a direct hit, with the help of gravity, on his head," Kramer justified his presumed victory.

"five…six…seven…eig-what? He's moving! Ladies and gentlemen, Goten has regained consciousness!" The announcer screamed in excitement as Goten groaned tried to use his hands to lift himself up.

"What?" Kramer yelled, taking a step back, "that can't be…how?"

Goten slowly got to his feet, one eye half-closed and holding his head with both hands. "This headache's gonna last quite a while…owww."

"HEADACHE? YOU SHOULD HAVE A CONCUSSION RIGHT NOW! TELL ME HOW!" Kaizen asked, now curious.

"Oh that ehehe, I just focused enough energy into my head to avoid any serious injury," the young fighter explained.

"Grrr…" Kramer pounded the wall of the backroom in frustration.

"Hmmhmm," Master Han laughed.

"Master, did you know all along that he was able to focus energy into his head?" Gohan asked.

"Nope, I was just hoping he did," Master Han said with a nervous giggle.

"There's no way you should've had enough time to start doing that…unless…you were able to predict that I would hit you in the head?" Kaizen asked.

"Mmmhmm," Goten nodded, "as soon as I began to stand up, I heard what you said and what you were going to try. My body was too sore to try to dodge or block it though, so doing what I did was the only choice I had."

"I see…impressive, but I think now it's time for a Dodon Ray," Kaizen smiled and pointed his right index finger at Goten.

Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, and Master Han all thought _Oh no!_

"DODON RAY!" Kaizen yelled emphatically. However, all that came out of his finger was thick, black, smoke. "Huh?"

"Oh no, he's out of energy!" Kramer screamed.

"Ehehehehe!" Master Han jumped for joy.

"Gohan did Master Han just do that?" Yamcha whispered, beckoning towards their teacher.

"I…think so?" whispered Gohan, now sure exactly how to respond.

Seeing that Kaizen had no more energy left seemed to re-energize Goten as he got an adrenaline rush and charged in for an assault. He caught Kaizen off guard who was still staring at his finger in shock. "Rock!" Goten punched Kaizen square in the nose. "Paper!" He thrust his palm right onto Kaizen's wind pipe, making Kaizen cough and gasp for air. "Scissors!" Goten poked both of Kaizen's eyes making him put his hands over them and yell out in anguish. Goten then retreated as far back as he could while staying in the ring. Kaizen was still recovering from the poke to his eyes and had no idea where Goten was. Goten took a running start and then launched a flying head-butt. He hit precisely the middle of Kaizen's sternum, sending Kaizen flying towards the edge of the ring. However, Kaizen landed still about a yard inside the ring. "Argh! If only I wasn't so tired!" Goten grumbled.

Kaizen coughed and squirmed around on the floor trying to recover and catch his breath. Goten felt too tired to move again, and the fight was paused for a while as both warriors recovered from the fatigue and pain. "Hey Yamcha I think this'd be a good time to tell me the story about Goten's endurance," Gohan suggested to Yamcha.

"Yeah I suppose…" Yamcha agreed after a moment of thought.

* * *

*flashback*

Goten's eyes snapped open. He was sweating and breathing quite heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in his usual room in Kame House. He sighed in relief. It had only been a dream. He looked around and saw that Yamcha's bed was empty. Just as he began to wonder where Yamcha could have gone, something outside the window caught his eye. He forced himself out of bed and took a peek outside. Yamcha was out there by himself, getting into different poses and then striking at the air. After a few strikes, he got into a unique pose that Goten had never seen him do before. He then jumped quite high into the air.

No longer able to contain his curiosity, Goten slipped into his turtle shell and ran outside. When he opened the door, Yamcha was still in the air. He seemed as though he was about to do something, but when he saw Goten, he relaxed and looked at him with a confused expression. Goten ran up to Yamcha as he landed. "What are you doing up this late Goten?" Yamcha asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Goten replied.

"Then ask away," said Yamcha.

"Yes very funny Yamcha," Goten retorted sarcastically causing Yamcha to frown, "just tell me."

"Well, I was trying to learn one of the new techniques in the book master gave me…been doing it since the first night he gave it to me." Yamcha explained. He looked proud of himself.

"That explains why you've been so tired for the last week…hey Yamcha you're probably tired of trying the technique against the air right?" Goten asked, now sounding excited.

"Uhh…yeah I think I might try it on Master Han soon during 'hit me if you can'," Yamcha replied, staring into space and thinking.

"Hey let Master be surprised at the tournament, don't show it to him yet," Goten suggested.

"If I do that, who am I supposed to try the technique on?" Yamcha asked, now clearly confounded.

"Me of course!" Goten replied, pounding his chest.

Yamcha slouched over and his eyes almost closed, "You've lost your mind right? You're volunteering for me to use this new technique on you? Knowing it's probably stronger than the Wolf Fang Fist? Knowing how much it might hurt?"

"That's the fun, c'mon Yamcha pleeeasseeeee," Goten begged.

* * *

*flashback ends*

"Don't tell me…you agreed?" Gohan asked, worried.

"Haha yeah, but the real shocker is what happened afterwards. I hit him with the technique and it was more powerful than I expected it to be…" Yamcha began once again.

* * *

*flashback*

"Goten are you okay?" Yamcha asked as he ran towards the fallen warrior.

"Oww, that's one crazy technique," Goten replied. It was obvious by his voice he was in pain, but he was still slowly pulling himself up to his feet.

"Goten…you're one crazy kid," Yamcha said, as he helped pull Goten up. Then they both stood there laughing for a while.

* * *

*flashback ends*

"…and that's what happened," Yamcha finished.

"That's stupid Yamcha, for all we know it's your technique that was weak," Gohan commented.

"Hehe, you'll get to see how weak it is sometime in this tournament I'm sure," Yamcha said patting Gohan on the back.

"Whatever, are they ready to start fighting yet?" Gohan looked towards the ring.

"Hey Kaizen…it's going to take us way too long to recover as much as we want. Let's just end this the old fashioned way," Goten said.

"I agree, this standing around is getting boring," Kaizen said. Both fighters charged at each other, considerably slower than before. Their fists clashed as they both attempted a punch as soon as they were in range. Goten then connected with a kick to Kaizen's side and Kaizen countered with a punch into Goten's torso. The two exchanged blows in a similar manner for a few minutes.

"Goten's succeeded into making this a test of endurance and stamina, he realizes that these are his advantages," Master Han said with a smile on his face. Master Han was once again correct as Goten eventually began to score multiple hits for Kaizen's one. Finally, Goten rammed his own head into Kaizen's and both warriors collapsed onto the floor, blood all over their faces and bruises all over their bodies.

"Both fighters are down! Let's see if either one of them can make the count. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…and Goten's up! Continuing my count, but now only for Kaizen…eight…nine…and ten! Ladies and gentlemen Goten wins!" The crowd exploded with cheers paying respect to both fighters for the great match.

"Owww…I wanna congratulate him on a great fight. I guess I have to wait 'till he wakes up." Goten said, wiping some of the blood off his face and looking at Kaizen.

"He has no interest in conversing with the likes of you…although he's not much better after that display…disgusting," Kramer interrupted and he picked up Kaizen and dragged him back into the room where the fighters were waiting.

"Actually it was one hell of a fight," Kaizen managed to say, barely awake.

"Shut up! Stop acting so soft," Kramer disciplined his brother.

"Is it acting soft? Is that what I'm doing? Or am I just being a normal person? A normal martial artist who enjoys a good fight? Do we really have to have ambitions like world domination? Have you considered the thrill of a good fight? Training every day not to rule the world, but only to become the champion?" Kaizen asked, looking his brother right in the eye.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare forget your goal. Don't you dare forget your family and your master. Don't you dare forget your mission. Don't you dare forget your DESTINY!" Kramer yelled. Kaizen had no response to this except sitting up and staring at the floor. He continued to sit there, leaning against one of the side walls in the room and staring at the floor, saying nothing.

"You're wrong, your brother's not like you, you'll realize that someday," Master Han told Kramer and walked away without waiting for a response leaving Kramer shaking in anger.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match of the day! Landar vs. Dracen!" The announcer exclaimed as the pale fighter and the middle-aged man who was meditating the whole time prior to this match walked towards the ring.

"I don't think vampire boy's got a chance against this guy, he looks like a polished veteran," Yamcha gave his prediction.

"Wrong again boy…that's no ordinary fighter, it's a real vampire…and not just any vampire…it's a vampire descended directly from the great Dracula." Master Han explained the identity of the strange fighter. All three of his students immediately started paying better attention to the match, particularly Dracen.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer declared. Landar wasted no time and swiftly took two jumps and landed behind Dracen. Dracen didn't react to this at all. "It seems like Dracen wasn't able to follow Landar's moments like many of us watching!" The announcer told the audience. With one final jump, he launched himself towards Dracen and aimed a flying punch at him. Dracen ducked at the last moment to avoid being hit, shocking everyone watching. Dracen then grabbed Landar's arm and pulled him in front so that the two were face to face. He then opened his mouth wide and his fangs grew to almost twice their normal size. Landar's eyes widened and he kicked Dracen right in the face almost instinctively. Dracen was sent flying several feet and hit the floor pretty hard. However, he got up almost immediately.

"What a shot to the face and Dracen still stood right up like it was nothing folks, and it seems I was wrong earlier. Dracen knew exactly where Landar was the whole time. I have a feeling we're in for another great fight!" The announcer stated, rousing up the spectators.

"If that was your best shot, then you'd best quit now," Dracen said as he woke up and spit some blood out.

"Thank you for your kind advice, but I'd much rather keep fighting!" Landar declared.

"Landar isn't backing down folks! After making it to the finals for the third straight year, I'm sure he wants to continue his progression towards the title. Two years ago, he lost in the first round. However, last year he made it all the way to the quarter finals!" Landar ran straight at Dracen and started this time by attempting to trip Dracen with his foot. Dracen smiled and made no effort to avoid this. Then he grabbed Landar as he fell, taking them both down to the floor. Then he did something which disgusted many people watching. "Ummm…Dracen just bit Landar right on the neck," the announcer said, sounding a bit grossed out himself.

Landar screamed out in agony as soon as Dracen let go. Dracen got back to his feet laughing like a maniac as Landar squirmed on the floor in pain. He ended his laughing frenzy by licking his lips. Landar's screaming finally stopped, and his body became limp and his eyes seemed hypnotized. "Now Landar, I want you to stand up and jump right outside the ring. Can you do this for me Landar?"

"Of course master," Landar said.

"Did he just call him master?" Gohan wondered aloud. No one responded. Everyone just stared in awe as Landar walked towards the edge of the ring and jumped to the outside.

"Wonderful…now be released!" Dracen proclaimed, and the holes in his neck were healed. Landar regained his senses and looked around as if he had no idea what had transpired.

"Great…I have to fight him next," Goten said sarcastically.

"Not even I knew he could do that. No wonder Dracula is so legendary in stories, I don't believe ordinary vampires possess such an ability," Master Han thought aloud.

"But that kind of power has to have some sort of a limit right? He can't just control whoever he bites. It makes no sense," Gohan said.

"Perhaps, but I would not be able to tell you what it was…" Master Han said, looking at the ground causing his students to become even more worried.

_What is it with this tournament? First those fools who've been trained by the turtle hermit, then some guy who can't feel pain, and now a bloody vampire? Not to mention the four-of-a-kind back there…I must win though, getting the dragonball is essential to our plan. _Kramer looked around and thought about his present situation.

"That ends today's matches folks…don't forget to come back tomorrow for the finish of the first round! Good night and see you in the morning for match number five which will pit Krillin against Krillin, as strange as that sounds!" The announcer declared the end of the day of fighting.

**Kramer's right, this is indeed a tough tournament, as well as a strange one. Which Krillin will win? Which Krillin is real? How will Kramer and Dracen be defeated? Answers in the future of Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

**Goten(tired and beaten up): 55**

**Kaizen(tired and beaten up): 52**

**Landar: 73**

**Dracen: 82**


	13. Chapter 13: Imposters revealed

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**So for the Krillins and Trunks, I'm going to call them "KrillinA," "KrillinB," "TrunksA," "and TrunksB." The "A"s will be the ones who the turtle group met first while the "B"s will be the Trunks who arrived with the Bulma and the Krillin who appeared out of seemingly nowhere. If you think there's a way I can do this better, please tell me in a review, I'd greatly appreciate it and I will edit if I agree that your suggestion is better. Also, I apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter, I was busy studying for finals, but I'm on break now so chapters should be up much quicker.**

**Chapter 13: Imposters revealed**

It was late night after the first day of the world martial arts tournament. The three turtle students were in their suite along with Master Han, just about ready to fall asleep. The three boys were excitedly talking about the tournament. "So let's see…I beat Garbang, and Kramer beat the Ryemin character, which means we have to fight each other in the second round," Yamcha said, sounding worried and excited at the same time.

"And I managed to win against Kaizen, and Dracen also won his match. That means I'll be fighting him in the next round," Goten added. Goten and Yamcha looked at each other, half smiling and half anxious.

"Before that, there's tomorrow, where we get to see how strong Garon is, who in the world 'heavenly mother' is, and of course…the clones." Gohan said, changing the subject to the end of the first round.

"I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a lot more intense…as well as dangerous." Master Han said.

"Why do you say that Master?" Yamcha asked.

"Something doesn't seem right with these fakes…" Master Han said, partially lost in thought.

"How will tomorrow help us determine who's real who's not?" Goten asked.

"Do we just take the winner as being real? I don't get it," Gohan said, expanding on Goten's question.

"No boys I believe it is the losers who will be real unfortunately," Master Han replied.

"What? Why do you say that?" Gohan sat up.

"Because back when we first discovered this problem, I wasn't able to read their minds and I said whoever the fakes are, they're skilled. There's no way the real Trunks and Krillin could defeat someone that skilled," Master Han explained.

_Master seems to be more worried about these body doubles than he is Kramer…good luck Krillin and Trunks_, Goten thought as Gohan rested his head on his pillow once again.

"Get some sleep boys, it's going to be a long day…" and with that from their master, the boys all closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is everyone ready for day two of the World Martial Arts Tournament?" The announcer asked and got an extremely loud response from the crowd in the affirmative. "Then let's get started with the fifth match of the first round of the finals! This match seems to be one of the strangest in tournament history…I'm going to have the hardest time of all here, having to call the action. Anyway, enough about my personal issues here's introducing Krillin…and that's right Krillin!" KrillinA and KrillinB approached the ring, and both seemed desperate to win the fight. As the two identical fighters faced off in the center of the ring, everyone began to pay attention. Even Kaizen, who'd done nothing but lean against a corner of the back room and stare at the floor until this moment looked up as his curiosity got the better of him.

Both Krillins then also assumed an identical fighting stance, causing both of their expressions to change to anger. "This is so stupid. It's like looking into a mirror," KrillinA grunted.

"You're telling me? You're the reflection." KrillinB replied.

Meanwhile, Master Han was thinking about something else. _A descendant of the original Krilin master Roshi told me about indeed. His stance resembles my own as well as Master Roshi's. Well, whoever the real one is anyway. _Master Han let out a nervous chuckle.

"And you may begin!" The announcer declared the official start of the match. Both fighters charged at each other, and were immediately immersed in a struggle of punches and kicks. KrillinA ducked a punch and was able to put up both his arms in defense to block a kick that followed. He then pushed the blocked foot of KrillinB back causing KrillinB to stumble backwards a few steps. KrillinA took advantage of the opening caused by this and connected with a punch right to KrillnB's left ribcage. KrillinB winced in pain, but was still able to block a follow up punch that KrillinA attempted. The two fighters then jumped back away from each other. KrillinA seemed tired but KrillinB simply rubbed the place where he'd been punched and smiled.

KrillinB rushed towards KrillinA and assaulted him. KrillinA was able to dodge or parry every strike but was being pushed back towards the edge of the ring. However when his heels were right on the edge of the ring, he took a punch right to the abdomen and screamed out in pain. The reason for him accepting such a hit was to create the opportunity to grab KrillinB in a bear hug and then toss him over his head towards the outside. KrillinB was surprised for a split second, but quickly began to spin like a top in mid-air and managed to stop himself just short of falling too far. He was able to grab the edge of the ring with his hands and pull himself back on top of it. KrillinA cursed and quickly retreated to the center of the ring, clutching his abdomen.

"Ahahaha, that was quite clever…and close, I think I'm done playing around." KrillinB revealed.

"What? Playing around? No way, I'm calling your bluff." KrillinA responded.

"Believe what you want, it'll all be clear soon enough," KrillinB said and without waiting for a response he became a blur as he moved at a speed far greater than before and landed a punch right in KrillinA's stomach. KrillinA's eyes widened in pain and he coughed out some blood. KrillinB grinned and then used his other hand to punch KrillinA in the side of the ribs causing him to let out a deafening scream of agony. KrillinB then grabbed KrillinA's arm and tossed him high into the air. He then jumped up after him. KrillinB soon overtook KrillinA in the air and interlocked the fingers of both his fists before hammering KrillinA back down to the floor by hitting him right on the ribcage once again. KrillinA did not respond as he was already knocked out. The impact of him falling caused the entire ring to shake.

"Krillin! No!" Yelled TrunksA and ran to the ring. He waited for the announcer to finish his count and immediately jumped on to the ring and rushed to his friends' side. Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Master Han soon followed. Everyone looked at KrillinA concerned. Trunks then turned his gaze to KrillinB who was standing there with a huge look of satisfaction on his face.

"I think we know who's real and who's fake," Master Han said, also turning his attention to KrillinB.

"Whatever, I was tired of acting all nice and innocent anyway. And my partner there," KrillinB indicated to TrunksB, "won't hesitate with you, he'll finish you off quickly, I've had enough fun for the both of us if you know what I mean ahahahahaha!" he finished.

"uhh…we actually have no idea what you mean," Goten replied as a stretcher was brought in and KrillinA was placed on it.

"Of course you don't silly child, that's the fun!" With that, KrillinB walked away.

"I swear to God I'm going to put that other imposter in even worse condition," TrunksA said, clenching his fists.

"Krillin! Trunks!" Bulma screamed as she ran towards the ring, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom!" Trunks said as he saw her approaching and his face lit up for a second. Mother and son then embraced.

"I'm so sorry, I should've recognized you right away," said Bulma, still crying.

"No mom It's ok, right now we need to worry about Krillin," with that the group began following KrillinA to the hospital room as he was being taken out on a stretcher.

* * *

"Trunks I want you to forfeit your match. It makes no sense for you to try to fight him. I have a feeling your imposter is just as strong as Krillin's. You won't stand a chance. In fact, you'll just end up injured. Please think this through." Master Han pleaded.

"I…don't…but…fine. On one condition," he said holding up a single index finger.

"And what's that?" the hermit asked, sounding a little anxious.

Trunks grinned and said, "you train both Krillin and myself once this is all over."

"Ehhh…very well, I will take you both on in addition to these three," Master Han agreed, nodding. Trunks excitedly ran back outside, probably to tell the officials of the tournament he was withdrawing. Got off easy there Han, lucky you were planning to train them anyway. The hermit thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you crazy? The people have been promised four fights today, how do you expect me to explain to them that there's going to be only three? They're going to demand their money back!" the announcer then grabbed Trunks collar and shook him, "it could cause a riot!"

Trunks sighed and said, "then let me tell them, it's the smarter thing to do, I'm sure they don't want to see another injury like Krillin's either."

The announcer said nothing for a moment then conceded, "I understand, you can tell them, but do that right before your match, not right now." Trunks agreed and walked into the backroom, deciding to stick around and watch the third match of the day. For all he knew, it could end quickly.

"It's time for the seventh match of the finals and the third match of the day!" The announcer informed the crowd. "Please welcome Marlin and Garon!" The crowd was stunned as they saw the giant violet colored Netvor enter the ring. A shaking Marlin also entered. Everyone could tell he was afraid, but he would not quit. As soon as the announcer cued for the match to begin, Marlin immediately unloaded a barrage of attacks on Garon. He began with a series of punches straight to Garon's gut, then jumped over to Garon's left side and began kicking the monsters' giant thighs. He then jumped high into the air and connected to the side of Garon's head. Marlin then landed in front of Garon and stared up at the monster, to see the giant netvor laughing. Marlin now began to slowly back away while cowering in fear. Garon stretched his neck and smiled at his little human opponent.

"That may have done a lot to another human, too bad for you I am a netvor with particularly high endurance. Good bye." He finished before launching moving like a blur close to Marlin and locked him in a bearhug. "Now give up before you get hurt human," Garon said.

"No…I can't…I need that prize money…she's going to die" the brown-skinned warrior managed to say.

"Marlin has mentioned something about needing the prize money or she's going to die, I wonder what that's all about folks," the announcer informed everyone. This caught Trunks' attention. As Garon began to squeeze and Marlin began to scream louder, cracking sounds could soon be heard and Marlin began to spit out blood.

Trunks ran towards the ring yelling "who are you fighting for? What's going on? I may be able to help, just give up!" Marlin managed to turn his head to look at Trunks and for some reason he felt he should believe him. Maybe it was the pain messing with his head.

"I…give…let me go!" Marlin finally screamed. Garon surprised some people and dropped him immediately. He walked away as the announcer proclaimed his victory. Trunks ran to Marlin's side and bent down so he could talk to the barely conscious warrior. "It's my sister, please…we need money for the operation," he managed to say before going unconscious.

"Give me the information you have on him and his family, I'm going to save his sister's life," Trunks told the announcer.

"We'll see what we can do based off his identification, but before that you should probably make your announcement to the audience." The announcer replied. Trunks anxiously swallowed and took the microphone as the announcer offered it to him.

"Hey everyone…for those of you who don't know, I'm Trunks and I'm scheduled to fight in the next match against another Trunks…yeah, it's a situation similar to that of the two Krillins fighting one another. However, I'm going to throw the match after seeing what happened to Krillin, the REAL KRILLIN, might I add, and based on the advice of my now master, the turtle hermit. I hope everyone understands…" he then stood silent staring at the crowd, waiting for a response.

"Give the boy his due, it takes much courage to forfeit," Master Han addressed the crowd appearing suddenly next to Trunks. Gohan and everyone else except Bulma had come out as well. The crowd cheered Trunks after Master Han's support.

"Pathetic, oh well, saves me a few seconds ahahaha" the imposter Trunks said, also appearing at the scene. The real Trunks simply closed his eyes and walked towards the hospital room in response.

_Good, the boy's also learning self-control, _Master Han thought smiling.

"Now that everyone understands that situation, let's move on to the final match of the day!" The crowd once again got excited and Gohan looked towards the backroom to see the fighter known as 'heavenly mother' walk towards the outside.

**It's finally Gohan's turn to fight. How will he fare against this strange masked woman? The final fight of the first round next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

KrillinA: 65

KrillinB: 96

Marlin: 61

Garon: 87

**As always, thanks a lot for reading and please do review if you can!**


	14. Chapter 14: Measuring growth

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 14: Measuring growth**

"Mom, what about the police? Won't they want to capture the fake because of the robbery?" Trunks asked his mom as they both sat down next to an unconscious Krillin who had tons of medical machines connected to him.

"I dropped the charges on the insistence of the other Trunks…" Bulma explained.

"But…they let you do that?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded and Trunks thought to himself _of course, if the Capsule Corporation said they didn't want to press charges the authorities would listen…especially considering it WAS the Capsule Corporation that got robbed._

* * *

Gohan and the strange masked female faced off in the ring. "You may begin!" the announcer declared the start of the match. 'Heavenly Mother' didn't spare a second; she immediately pounced on Gohan and had him on the defensive. She managed to knock him back with a kick on his shoulder, but Gohan quickly bounced back with a focused look on his face. He landed a punch straight on her face, knocking her mask off. Gohan gasped and jumped back, almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Mom?!" Goten yelled.

"Ehhhh?!" Master Han responded, turning to Goten. Goten just managed to slowly nod his head.

"Geez Gohan you really had to go and knock the mask off?" Chi-Chi asked her son as she picked up the mask and dusted it off. Gohan, who was now over the shock, ran up to his mother and attempted to embrace her but was met by a punch right to his nose.

"Owww, what'd you do that for?" Gohan asked, putting his hands over his face.

"We're opponents nimrod! As much as I'd like to hug you right now, the purpose of this was to test your strength in an environment where you'd have no reason to hold back," she said, gently placing the mask in one of the four corners of the ring.

"Uhh…what?" Gohan asked, obviously confused.

Chi-Chi sighed and said, "you idiot, I used to train you and since you went off and apparently trained with the hermit there, I decided I'd come here and see if it'd done you and your brother any good. Because I swear if I find that I could've trained you better myself and my two boys, especially my little Goten had to leave home to go on some crazy journey for no reason, I'll make that idiot regret ever calling himself a master of anything!"

Upon hearing this, Master Han screamed to Gohan "Gohan you have to win, do it for your old master!" Then he muttered to Goten "nothing worse than the wrath of a woman."

"Yeah…especially when that woman is our mom," Goten replied.

"Anyway Gohan…here I come," with that Chi-Chi once again attacked Gohan. She tried to kick him in the head, but Gohan put up his forearm to block it. However, Chi-Chi was relentless. She continued to kick his forearm and Gohan finally ducked her seventh kick. She tried to bring her foot that she'd used to kick him straight down on his head but Gohan put both his arms up to block it. He then tried to push her foot up as to trip her. Chi-Chi predicted he would try that and used his push to propel herself into the sky. She then came back down aiming a flying kick. Gohan quickly managed to lie down and roll out of the way. Chi-Chi slowed herself and landed only to jump towards Gohan and try to drop her knee on him. Gohan was able to once again block with both arms. However, Chi-Chi used the opening to punch him straight in the face again.

"Stop holding back Gohan!" She screamed as she started trying to stomp away at him. Gohan seemed content with just allowing her foot to hit his arms. "Fine Gohan, if you won't fight seriously then you'll just lose!" With that she jumped back and ran, preparing a kick that would knock him out of the ring. However, she ended up kicking an afterimage.

"But mom…I can't really fight back now that I know it's you," the real Gohan said, now standing behind her. "It's not fair."

This seemed to anger Chi-Chi, "STOP WHINING AND FIGHT, WE'RE IN A TOURNAMENT, IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH, JUST PRETEND I FINALLY AGREED TO SPAR WITH YOU USING MY FULL STRENGTH. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED?"

Gohan's face brightened up, "right just sparring, fine mom, but I'm gonna win!" With that, he took his fighting stance, ignoring the throbbing in his arms from all that blocking.

Mother and son charged at each other and seemed to be evenly matched, skillfully avoiding taking any major hits. Gohan used another afterimage and snuck up from behind Chi-Chi only for her to use an afterimage as well. The two then stared at each other, both breathing heavily. "Ready for round 2? I'm not giving you a break!" Chi-Chi screamed and they were locked in a struggle once again. Gohan began to land a few hits and as time went by he slowly began to dominate.

"I told you I'd win!" Gohan said and tried to finish his mother off with a punch to her face but she blocked it with her own fist.

"Rock!" She said as she blocked his attack. Gohan's expression immediately changed to one of concern as his knuckles hurt. A janken punch was stronger than a normal one. "Paper!" She screamed and aimed at his neck with her palm.

Gohan smiled and responded in kind. "Paper!" He screamed as his palm met hers, looking sort of like a high-five. Chi-Chi was taken off guard by this and Gohan yelled "Scissors!" Chi-Chi put up her other arm to block, but Gohan did rock instead and punched her in the gut.

"You clever…" she said, doubling over in pain.

"Sorry mom, but it was a lot of fun," Gohan said and he picked up his mother and jumped towards the outside of the ring and threw her out. Chi-Chi was able to land on one knee, but she still landed outside the ring.

"The winner is Gohan by ring-out!" The announcer confirmed Gohan's victory. "And nobody seems happier than his mother, who was also his opponent!"

"I'm so proud of you," Chi-Chi said and looked at Master Han and nodded her approval of his training.

"Ehehe…phew" the old hermit wiped his brow. Goten started laughing as well.

"How about that hug now Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked her son, opening her arms to him.

A tear appeared in each of Gohan's eyes as he ran towards and embraced his mother. "Hey, don't leave me out!" Goten ran and joined his family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on a day where we had a couple of injuries and one forfeit to prevent an injury and doubles set to fight each other, we end with a happy family reunion!" The announcer said, causing the crowd to erupt like they hadn't during the entire tournament. "Indeed, a beautiful moment."

"Is dad here too?" Goten asked, hoping he would be. Their father had never approved of martial arts, he'd always wanted them to focus on studying and having what he called a 'real career beneficial to society as a whole.'

Chi-Chi smiled and pointed to a spot a few rows up in the audience where a middle aged man wearing a white shirt and thick glasses waved at his family.

* * *

"Did you see my fight dad? It was so intense, I didn't know if I would win," the Son family conversed that night after reuniting during the daytime.

Meanwhile, Master Han had a question for Bulma. "What exactly was stolen from Capsule Corp.?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but it was something that was apparently pretty useful in the past. Recently though it'd lost its purpose and had become dysfunctional. I think it might have been called the dragon radar." Bulma replied to his question.

Master Han clenched his fists in response. "Do you know what that device used to be used for?"

"What?" Bulma asked, legitimately clueless.

"To locate the dragonballs…now the only question is whether or not they've got the thing working again and how many dragonballs they already have." Master Han told the group.

"The situation's worse than we thought…there's no way I can lose tomorrow," Yamcha said, staring at his own two palms.

"Neither can Gohan…I have a bad feeling about these fakes," Master Han added.

"Do you think it's possible they could be more fighters Taro sent?" asked Trunks, who'd been filled in on the story earlier in the day.

"Can't be, Taro doesn't have anyone else that strong other than Kramer and Kaizen!" Yamcha said confidently.

"Wrong Yamcha, Taro doesn't have anyone else that strong that you know of, there's a lot about him you don't know," Master Han began. He then called over the Sons from their private conversation so that he could tell everyone the whole story and truth about Taro. "Taro is a commander in the world's most dangerous criminal organization, the DCS I think it's called."

"Yeah the DCS that's what they call themselves, no one really knows what the initials stand for though." Bulma added.

"Mmmhmm, but that's not what's important. If what I believe to be true is accurate, then he is the only the third strongest member of the DCS. Also, I have no idea where Kramer and Kaizen rank. Who knows how many other fighters they have who are exceptionally skilled, but I suspect these imposters are two of these." Master Han informed the group.

"Two people stronger than Taro?" Goten changed the subject to Taro being the third strongest in the DCS. "Do you have any idea who those are?"

Master Han shook his head, "one of them is used only as an assassin in absolute emergency situations. Therefore, very few have seen him and none of those few have lived to tell about it. And if that wasn't enough, the leader of the DCS, whoever it is, always remains in the shadows, there hasn't been a need for him to ever come out, Taro and the other commander handle everything. Most of the work though is done by the grunts, nothing but idiots with guns in their hands."

"But Kramer doesn't seem to think the imposters are on his side, wouldn't he know?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm doubtful Kramer knows about the DCS, he believes he's working for Taro and nobody is above Taro," Master Han answered.

"Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day isn't it?" Gohan asked.

"To say the least boy, to say the least, I regret not entering this tournament now, but at the same time, I believe in you boys to get the job done. We cannot let Kramer or the doppelgangers win this tournament, is that understood?" Master Han said, his tone becoming slightly aggressive.

"Yes sir!" all three of the hermit's students replied in unison.

"Good, now let's all get some rest, the fate of the world may depend on the results of this tournament." Master Han dismissed the group to sleep for the night with that ominous warning. The group was about to dispatch from the infirmary where they'd been talking when Marlin, who'd been given the bed right next to Krillin's woke up.

"Hey look who's up!" Bulma said, smiling at the young man.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around, not sure how he'd ended up on a bed surrounded by a bunch of strangers, all these strange machines connected to him.

"You lost the fight remember," Trunks began, but seeing Marlin's confusion change to sorrow, he quickly added "don't worry about your sister, it's all been taken care of, they'll perform the surgery tomorrow."

Marlin looked at the purple-haired teen, his mouth wide open and a tear forming in each eye. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't go around fighting giant netvors?" Trunks joked. It made everyone smile to see Marlin laugh at the joke and to realize he was going to be just fine. "Now you better get up soon and be ok too, you hear me?" Trunks said, looking at the still unconscious Krillin.

Bulma thought back to when Krillin's parents had made her his godmother and how nervous she'd been of accepting, then the moment when news of their death had reached her. Bulma remembered how she'd struggle to find the courage to tell the little boy what'd happened to his parents. She remembered it being awkward at first trying to fill the role of Krillin's mother, but how she'd got used to it fairly quickly, forgetting that he wasn't her own son to begin with. And now, after all these years, it'd gotten to the point where he might as well be. _Please be ok Krillin, please_, she thought to herself, closing her eyes and trying not to cry again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for day three or the quarter-finals! If you thought the last two days were action packed, just wait to see what we got in store for you today!" the announcer got the day started.

"It's time wolf-boy, don't let me down you hear? I want at least a halfway entertaining fight, ahahaha!" Kramer told Yamcha just before he began to march towards the ring. However, Yamcha completely ignored him and continued to stretch.

_This won't be anywhere near as easy as the first round. Focus, Yamcha focus, it's not about the crowd or their reaction, it's not about showing off your moves, it's not about winning the title, it's about stopping Kramer from getting that dragonball for Taro. This fight is for something bigger than me, and I can't let Master Han down. _Yamcha motivated himself to focus on nothing but defeating Kramer, and he finally opened his eyes as the announcer invited him and Kramer to the ring. He looked at Gohan and Goten and all three nodded, they all had their 'poker face' on. Master Han put his hand on Yamcha's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He let go after a few seconds and Yamcha knew it was time, time for the biggest fight of his life, a fight that would determine not only who went on to the semi-finals of the world martial arts tournament, but a lot more than that. Yamcha turned to look at the thousands of people sitting in the stands, Kramer standing in the ring looking as cocky as ever, and the ever impatient announcer, telling him to hurry up. It was time.

**I used the second half of this chapter for some more plot exposition and to build up to the Yamcha Kramer fight. I hope you don't mind that, but even if you do, the next episode is all fight, so get ready for that one. With that little note, here are the power levels for Gohan and his mother.**

**Gohan: 88**

**Chi-Chi: 75**

**As always, thanks for reading, and you know nothing would make me happier than to see a review from you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Yamcha vs Kramer

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 15: Yamcha vs. Kramer**

Everyone except Bulma, who'd elected to stay with Krillin, looked on as Yamcha approached the ring, much more focused than he had been for the first round. It seemed almost as if he was a completely different person. "I've never seen Yamcha look so focused," Gohan observed.

"Just think about what Taro and Kramer have done to him, and then combine that with what I said last night, of course you've never seen him more focused, Yamcha understands the impact this fight may have on the future," Master Han explained the reasons for Yamcha's demeanor.

Yamcha calmly and slowly approached the ring and hopped onto it. "Come now, why so glum? Remember, your goal is to at least halfway entertain me, I wouldn't say you're off to a very good start." Kramer taunted. Once again, Yamcha ignored him as well as the loud chorus of cheers that the fans gave him. He got into position and took his fighting stance. "Pfft, what a bore, but if you don't want to talk and drag out your loss, it's…your loss," Kramer then proceeded to chuckle at his own joke and then assumed his fighting stance, putting his hands behind his back.

"Let the match and the second round of the finals begin!" The announcer declared. Yamcha immediately became a blur as he ran as fast as he could behind Kramer and readied his fist. Kramer grinned and began to look back when Yamcha suddenly jumped over him to his front side and threw his punch from there instead. Kramer was taken by surprise and was caught straight in the abdomen and sent flying back, landing dangerously close to the edge of the ring.

"Why you!" Kramer roared and charged at Yamcha. The two then became engulfed in an epic round of fighting. Neither could land a single hit on the other. Both were now absolutely focused on nothing but achieving victory. Kramer attempted to trip Yamcha who jumped back only to land in a manner in which to propel himself right back at Kaizen. He attempted another punch to Kramer's gut, but Kramer put out his palm to grab Yamcha's fist. However, at the instant of contact, it was revealed to be an afterimage. "Where?" Kramer asked no one in particular, scanning the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yamcha is nowhere to be-" the announcer started telling the audience, but changed his tone as he looked up to the sky, "wait, what's this, look up there folks!" Yamcha was aiming a flying kick straight at Kramer whose reaction was an evil smirk and in a shocking move; he grabbed Yamcha's descending foot, and threw him halfway across the ring. Yamcha was able to regain his balance in mid-air and land on his feet. Both fighters stood in their original positions and once again each took his fighting stance.

"Congratulations, I'm halfway entertained," Kramer complimented Yamcha in his own way.

"Already? That's too bad, the fun's just beginning." Yamcha responded with a smile.

"Is that so? Before we get into the rest of that, let me make you a little offer," Kramer suggested.

"Don't bother, I'm not going to join you," Yamcha responded and spit as a gesture of what he thought of Kramer's offer.

"That's too bad, we had some fun times…I may not be able to kill you in this fight, but the next time if you get in our way again, there'll be nothing holding me back, remember that and just remain crippled for the rest of your life. Don't worry, I promise you I'll do my best to make sure you never heal, but it can't be helped, I am human, I may not hurt you bad enough." Kramer threatened.

"I see you haven't gotten much better at talking, that speech was terribly constructed." Yamcha critiqued.

"Enough talk, let us continue to inch closer to your defeat," Kramer said.

"Don't get me confused with yourself!" Yamcha retorted as he jumped in a beeline towards Kramer once again. Kramer did something out of character as a counter and he jumped right at Yamcha as well. He swatted Yamcha out of the air with a vicious swat on his face using a forearm. Yamcha hit the ground hard and rolled several more feet.

"That was fast!" Gohan said, surprised at the sudden burst from Kramer.

_Darn it! I didn't have any time to react. It's one thing to be able to follow his movement, but it's another to be able to react in time. I can't wait much longer…_ Yamcha thought as he struggled back up to his feet and spit a little blood out.

"How much longer can you last?" Kramer asked, but lunged at Yamcha before awaiting a response. Yamcha blocked the initial punch but was then kicked in the abdomen and then elbowed in the side of the head. However, Yamcha was able to dodge the follow-up kick attempt to the back of his head by doing a backflip and handspring combo. He did several more in an attempt to create distance between Kramer and himself but Kramer would have none of it.

"Yamcha is attempting to retreat and regroup, but Kramer has other plans!" the announcer said as Kramer pursued Yamcha and eventually caught up. He caught him with a knee to his back. He then grabbed Yamcha by the foot and jumped a few feet into the air before slamming him hard into the ring floor. Yamcha was able to use his forearms to absorb most of the blow and ignoring the pain in his arms, stuck both his feet up towards the sky where Kramer was about to descend. His feet came into contact with nothing but an afterimage. The real Kramer appeared in front of him and as Yamcha looked up, kicked him right between the eyes.

"Kramer's breathing a little heavy, but other than that he seems to be unharmed. Meanwhile, Yamcha who I'm shocked is pulling himself up to his feet has bruises and cuts all over," the announcer informed the audience of the situation.

"Well…it's all up to the Wolf Fang Fist now," Master Han said, sounding worried.

_Oh don't worry; Yamcha's no one trick pony_ Goten thought in response as he smiled.

"Well…I can't keep taking a beating like this; I'm no Goten ya know?" Yamcha said once he was up to his feet. Kramer's eyes widened and he tried to attack Yamcha before Yamcha had a chance to prepare his technique but it was too late. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said and the two collided in mid-air seeming evenly matched this time around. However, the sequence ended with Yamcha landing a palm thrust that connected on Kramer's shoulder. The two then separated and landed in their original positions, both panting. Kramer was also clutching his shoulder.

_I always hated that Wolf Fang Fist, such a conservative technique. It doesn't do much good when your opponent far outclasses you, but if the powers are close, it's the best thing you could ask for. It only increases his power slightly, but that's why it doesn't use up too much energy. If I'm right in my analysis, it makes him slightly stronger than I am. If I'm right in all this, I'll have to resort to using the elbow. _Kramer was barely finished thinking when he heard the three words that foreshadowed the technique he'd just been evaluating. Another clash with the end result of Kramer being knocked down. 

"Grrr…you're lucky these rules prevent me from killing you, but maybe I'll give you a little paralysis treatment! Or broken ribs like the short kid got? What'dya prefer?" Kramer asked as he got back up, sounding more sadistic then he usually did.

"That's a really good question, but if I had to pick I'd say…WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha attacked once again in response. This time, Kramer was able to avoid being hit at all. He grinned as the two men landed.

_The idiot attacks in the same pattern every time won't be any need to use the elbow after all._ Kramer thought to himself. Then he began worrying again when Yamcha returned his grin with a grin of his own. "What are you smiling about?" Kramer questioned him getting angry.

"It seems I'll have to change my attack pattern next time huh?" Yamcha replied.

"WHAT? How did you know that I know that you…what?" Kramer said, frustrated and confused.

Yamcha's smile got bigger and he attacked again. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Once again, the illusion of a wolf running at Kramer was created.

_He can't just change up his attack pattern, I'm calling his bluff…but then if he does change it, I'm going to be in for a beating…no he can't there's no way, _Kramer decided he would prepare for the same attack pattern. Yamcha started the attack the same way he usually did. _Ha! I knew it, the idiot just thought he could fool me!_

"Don't get cocky," Yamcha said, and suddenly began to attack in a different pattern than he had before. He was able to land several hits as a result and Kramer flew hallway across the ring and hit the ground so hard the he bounced off of it a few inches before falling again and lying still.

"I assure you the ring is not trampoline like in any way. Kramer was just hit extremely hard, this match could be over! One…two…three…four...and it looks like he's getting back up!" The announcer said.

"Why you…fine, just remember I tried winning without using it, but you left me no choice," Kramer told Yamcha as he got up. Yamcha raised an eyebrow in response. Kramer just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and stuck his right arm out. He then grabbed his right arm with his left, and his right arm started vibrating violently.

"Yamcha! Don't let him use it!" Master Han coached from the sidelines.

"Right! WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha screamed and attacked Kramer who'd cleverly created an afterimage in anticipation. Yamcha stopped, confused and searched the ring. Kramer was nowhere to be found. "That means he's up there," Yamcha said to himself and looked up in the sky.

"Ahaha, you couldn't stop me! It's all over now! ELBOW OF THE DOOMED!" Kramer yelled as he descended from above, pumped up right elbow aiming right at Yamcha. Yamcha ran out of the way, but Kramer shifted his body and landed on his feet instead and ran right at Yamcha sideways, attempting to ram into him elbow first. Yamcha continued to run away and Kramer gave chase. Yamcha finally stopped and jumped behind Kramer at the last second. Kramer smiled as if expecting this and swiftly turned around after going an extra foot or so in the direction he'd been going. When Yamcha saw this, an idea struck him.

_He can stop himself, but not immediately_. Yamcha smiled as a plan formed inside of his head. He then continued to run away from Kramer, only he ran in one direction, closer and closer to the edge of the ring. As soon as he was so far on the edge that parts of his feet were actually not on the ring, he stopped and turned around to smile at Kramer. Kramer merely laughed in response. He thought it was over, there was no way Yamcha could move in time, he'd wasted too much time stopping and turning around. However, Kramer ran into an afterimage and kept going. He opened his mouth wide with surprise as he ran off the ring and was in the air above the grass outside.

"Ehehehe!" Master Han let out a little victory cheer.

"Oh you think it's that easy, do you? DODON RAY!" Kramer yelled and pointed his left index finger at the ground, causing his right arm which he let go of to begin vibrating uncontrollably. A thin yellow beam of energy shot out of his finger and propelled him back in the ring and straight at Yamcha who was standing the middle of the ring, now with a stunned look on his face.

"H-he can use both at the same time?" Gohan asked, his voice shaking.

"Hmmm, yes but the elbow won't be as effective, at least I hope not." Master Han replied. Kramer's vibrating elbow and arm connected with Yamcha's abdomen, causing Yamcha's eyes to widen to almost twice their normal size as he coughed out blood and bent over. The hit wasn't as clean as it would've been had it have occurred earlier due to Kramer's arm shaking.

"Kramer got him folks…well sort of…his elbow kind of hit Yamcha and then slipped off to the side…then hit him again…then slipped off to the other side." The announcer explained the situation as best he could.

"Well, this announcer's not all bad that was a pretty accurate description of what happened," Master Han commented. "And good thing too, he may still have a chance now."

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Kramer asked sarcastically.

"Just three…wolf fang fist!" Yamcha said, straightening up and using his technique once again.

"Wh-"was all Kramer had time to say before he was getting pounded from all sides by punches, kicks, and palm thrusts. The final blow was a palm thrust to his chest which sent him flying to what seemed like the outside of the ring. However, Kramer was able to regain his balance as he forced his feet on the floor and skid to a halt, a mere twenty-four inches away from the outside. Yamcha fell to his knees, gasping for air. "ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW! DODON RAY!" Kramer raged and shot a dodon ray straight at Yamcha.

"Yamcha! Move!" Master Han yelled. Yamcha's expression changed to one of panic as he saw the thin, yellow beam approach.

**Will Yamcha be able to move? Who will win this fight? These questions WILL be answered in the next chapter of Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

**Yamcha: 88**

**Kramer: 94**

**Yamcha(wolf fang fist): 99**

**Kramer(Eblow…): 112**

**Kramer(Dodon Ray): 123**

**As always, thanks a lot for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 16: Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist**

Yamcha put both of his palms together in front of him in sort of a sideways Kamehameha formation and was able to stop the Dodon Ray from hitting anything except his palms. "Grrr…haaa!" Yamcha screamed as he struggled to continue holding the beam.

"How long do you think you can possibly last?" Kramer chuckled, no longer pushing any energy into his attack as it'd already disconnected from his finger.

"He's right, Yamcha won't be able to hold the ray for much longer," Master Han said, looking down in defeat. Gohan and Goten began to give up hope as well.

"Kaaa…mayyyy…" Yamcha struggled to focus his energy and the strain could be heard in his voice as he attempted to shut out the pain. All of a sudden, sparks appeared between Yamcha's hands and the Dodon Ray. "Haaaa…mayyyy…" the sparks now started to cackle and began to look like small lightning bolts. Kramer took a step back, a couple drops of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"I-is this even possible?" Gohan asked, taken aback.

"GENIUS!" Goten let out an outburst.

"It's only genius if it works boy," Master Han stated.

"Haaaaa!" Yamcha screamed and for a split second nothing happened, and all of a sudden BOOOM! There was a huge explosion centered at the point where Yamcha's hands and the Dodon Ray had connected. Kramer put up his arms to protect himself from the wind and shockwave created by the explosion. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they eagerly awaited the clearing of the smokescreen that was present where Yamcha was.

There was a sudden, convenient breeze that aided in the clearing of the smoke. Kramer was as cocky as ever, presuming his victory. He burst out into an evil laugh and almost everyone else watching gasped as the sight of a bloody and battered Yamcha lying face-down on the ring floor, his gi torn in several places. "Ahahah, it was a decent attempt, but it seems you came up just a little bit short, doesn't that give you déjà vu?" Kramer mocked, referring to the days at the dojo when Yamcha had sparred with him and Kaizen.

Meanwhile, the announcer had already begun his counting, "…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…"

"Yamcha! Get up right now!" Master Han screamed, almost demanding his student to get up.

"Don't worry master, I'm not done just-" Yamcha started saying as he struggled back to his feet, had a mini coughing fit, then continued, "yet."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is amazing, Yamcha is somehow back on his feet, but you've got to be wondering how much he has left!" If the arena was indoors, the roof would've definitely came off due to the response of the crowd to seeing Yamcha get back up.

In fact, they began to chant his name "Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha!"

"They can chant all they want, the announcer's right, you're basically done!" Kramer said, and prepared to attack Yamcha one final time.

"Not just yet, I've got just enough to try my new technique," Yamcha replied.

"What? New technique? You mean the turtle wave? You already tried using it, I wouldn't call it new anymore." Kramer assumed.

Yamcha smiled and jumped as high as he possibly could into the air. _Last time I tried this technique was that night on Goten, and it was far from perfect back then, I should've improved it quite a bit…but with the beating I've taken and the energy I've already used up…let's just hope it's good enough to win the fight. _

"That's no normal jump, he put energy into it. What's he trying to do here?" Master Han wondered aloud.

"You don't think he just dumped that book you gave him on some shelf and never looked at it again, do you Master?" Goten smirked.

"WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY HE'D BE READY FOR ANY OF THOSE IN SUCH A SHORT TIME, that was his ancestors' life works…and I doubt he picked one of the easier ones to master…or maybe he did, who knows…or maybe it's inventing them that takes a long time, and not learning them once they're invented, yeah that actually makes more sense," Master Han had gone from yelling to speaking normally to muttering to himself while staring at the sky searching for Yamcha.

_Master's a bit of a nutcase sometimes…I guess living alone with a turtle on a tiny island'll do that to ya. _Goten thought.

"What is he hoping to accomplish by jumping so high? Is he trying to buy time to recover? I'll just have a little surprise for him once he gets into range," Kramer said to himself and pointed an index finger in the sky and began pouring his energy into it. A gentle wind began to flow around the ring, but only the ring. There was nothing going on outside of it. Kramer ignored it at first, but he soon realized the wind was slowly getting stronger. _What in blazes?_ He thought as he looked around trying to find the source. Something caught his attention in the sky, it looked like nothing more than a dot, but it was moving in random directions all over the place, making sure to stay above the bounds of the ring. It was soon obvious that it was that thing that was responsible for the wind. It was also apparent not long after that the thing was Yamcha.

"His speed…it's…amazing," Gohan managed to say, almost at a loss for words. Meanwhile, Master Han and Kramer were at a loss for words and Goten's smile widened. The winds really began to intensify, forcing Kramer to put an arm in front of his face, and look away from the direction he thought they were coming from. However, the winds seemed to be coming from all directions, not just one. Either that or the direction was constantly changing. It wasn't easy to keep track of, and with the rising intensity, it was getting increasingly difficult to focus and try to follow Yamcha's movements to aim a Dodon Ray at him.

"It's almost like being trapped in a bloody hurricane!" Kramer yelled.

_That's exactly what it is, _Goten thought, smiling ear to ear now.

Yamcha finally got low enough where Kramer would be able to hear him if he spoke. "Ready, Kramer? Well, you're probably not, but if you were, the technique would've failed. WOLF FANG HURRICANE FIST!" Kramer felt his heart pounding against his ribcage as there was a wolf moving through the hurricane, completely unaffected by winds that it had created. He shook his head as he tried to focus and remind himself that it wasn't a wolf, it was just Yamcha, that inferior fighter who he'd defeated in every single match they'd had their entire life. Yeah, that's all he was, so what if he knew a new trick? It was nothing he, the great Kramer, personal apprentice to Master Taro, someone who Master Taro had taught the Dodon Ray to, helping tremendously increase his power for this tournament. He couldn't lose to this wolf-boy, he was too special, and his mission to retrieve the dragonball was also on the line. Failure was not an option!

Kramer looked up, seemingly recharged and fully composed. Yamcha finally charged at him, starting with a flying kick from up above. Kramer jumped out of the way, but the wind changed direction and began to oppose him, slowing his movement considerably. Kramer began to panic again as he realized, _the purpose of the wind is to slow me down…and speed him up. My best bet is to focus energy into the area he's about to strike, that way I can avoid taking much damage. I may not have enough left for an elbow or another Dodon Ray afterwards, but I doubt I'll need to use those. _

Yamcha barely missed his flying kick but was able to take both of his palms and sandwich Kramer's head between them. He then kneed Kramer on his jaw, jumped behind him, aware of which way the wind would go, used it's now changed direction to hit Kramer with a running punch. Despite focusing energy into his chest, Kramer still felt intense pain and found it difficult to breathe following the punch. Yamcha then continued with a barrage of punches to Kramer's torso, the final one sending him flying back. The wind changed direction once again, and prevented Kramer from flying too far, allowing Yamcha to easily catch up to him and follow up with a roundhouse kick to Kramer's side. Yamcha grinned and hit Kramer with an uppercut that used the help of the wind, now pointing upwards to send Kramer flying into the air. Yamcha put energy into his feet and used that and the wind to propel himself above Kramer and locked bot his fists together into an axehandle and got ready to pound Kramer back to the ground, thinking the wind would go straight down next. However, the wind stopped and Kramer was able to put both of his forearms in an X formation above his head and block the strike.

_Darn…it didn't last as long as I'd hoped…I don't have enough energy to do much damage to him…but I don't have to do damage to win, he's already going to land pretty close to the edge, _Yamcha calculated and smiled as a plan came to him. "Kaaamayyyhaamaayyy…" Yamcha began and put his hands to his side, both fighters still in mid-air. Kramer was below Yamcha and was still trying to regain his balance and composure, unaware of what Yamcha was doing. "HAAAA!" A blue beam about three times the size of a Dodon Ray(not very big for a Kamehameha) shot out of Yamcha's connected palms and aimed right at Kramer. Kramer finally realized what was going on when the beam was within inches of hitting him. He tried to focus energy into his chest before it got hit, but didn't have enough time. The beam caught him and pushed him back a few feet, causing him to eventually land on his feet, but outside the ring while Yamcha collapsed from exhaustion inside.

"Yamcha's down, but Kramer is out of the ring! Since I'd have to count to ten before I could declare Yamcha the loser, I'd say the winner by a mere ten seconds or so…is YAMCHA!" The announcer decided. The crowd went absolutely ballistic.

"He did it…he actually did it! Ehehehe!" Master Han screamed and jumped for joy.

"Why you stupid little ingrate!" Kramer yelled and dashed towards the unconscious Yamcha, murder in his eyes. All of a sudden, Master Han appeared in his way. Kramer stopped dead in his tracks and took a step back before saying "out of the way, old man!"

"No, you lost, now accept it like a true warrior and leave with your honor," Master Han said, his tone becoming into an intimidating one.

"Fine…protect him today, but just remember, you can't always be there to hold his hand, nor will I always be afraid to fight you," Kramer said and walked away.

"D-did you see how fast Master Han just moved?" Goten asked Gohan in awe.

"Barely," Gohan answered, just as shocked.

"With his turtle shell on!" Goten said, now sounding excited at learning how strong his teacher was.

"Yeah…he seems to never take it off, unless he's sleeping or something," Gohan said.

"Imagine how strong he is without it," Goten said, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"We sure found a hell of a teacher," Gohan stated, grinning. The two brothers then ran to the ring to check on Yamcha.

"Ummm…should I ask for a stretcher?" the announcer asked Master Han.

"Oh no, don't worry he'll be up in an hour or so, the boy's just exhausted," Master Han responded, lifting Yamcha up and putting him over his shoulder.

"An hour? He's probably going to miss my whole fight!" Goten said, a bit disappointed.

Kramer was still shaking in rage and frustration, and was looking around for something to take his anger out on. "I suggest you control yourself," Master Han said, directing his attention towards Kramer once again.

"And what if I don't?!" Kramer screamed in response, and then his expression changed to one of shock as he began scanning the area again, only this time he seemed anxious and excited. He soon nodded and let out an evil chuckle. "Ahahaha, I may be out, but Master Taro will still have that Dragonball."

_Someone contacted him telepathically, _Master Han realized as Gohan and Goten looked at Kramer assuming he'd lost his marbles. Master Han immediately turned to look at the fake Krillin and Trunks, who were both standing there with huge cocky grins on their faces. _And I think I know who it is._

**Kramer is out, but who contacted him? Maybe he has lost his marbles? Who are these doppelgangers? Who will win the next fight between Goten and Dracen? Will you leave me a review? All these questions to be answered soon.**

**Power levels:**

**Yamcha(1****st**** Kamehameha): 114**

**Yamcha(Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist): 99**

**Kramer(during Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist): 90**

**Yamcha(2****nd**** Kamehameha): 83**

**Thank you for reading this two chapter fight and I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fangs and Forfeit

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 17: Fangs and Forfeit**

"Eh-ehhh-ehhhhh-ehachoo!" Master Han sneezed rather violently and quickly ran to the nearest box of tissues.

"I'm going to have to think of some way to counter those winds if I'm going to have any chance of beating Yamcha," Goten said. He and Gohan were discussing Yamcha's technique having dropped the unconscious fighter off in their hotel room.

"Assuming victory against me are we? Even if you believe yourself to be stronger or more skilled, all I have to do is bite that pretty little neck of yours and you'll voluntarily throw the fight," Dracen said, sneaking up from behind them, causing the Son brothers to jump after suddenly hearing his sinister voice.

"Assuming I'll actually let you bite me? Even if I'm not stronger or more skilled, I promise I will not be turned into your mind slave," Goten said, swatting the air with his hands.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, little one," the vampire stated and walked away, his blood red cape flowing majestically behind him.

"Creepy guy, but you gotta admit, that's an awesome cape," Gohan said, pointing at the pale fighter's apparel.

* * *

Goten and Dracen took the usual positions on opposite sides of the ring as they prepared for their fight. "Let the match begin!" the announcer gave the fighters their cue. Goten took his fighting stance but Dracen just stood there with a toothy grin, showing off his fangs. Goten attacked first with a barrage of strikes, all of which were dodged by Dracen. Dracen finally jumped off to his left to create distance between the two fighters. Goten was in hot pursuit and tried a running punch but punched right through an afterimage and stumbled as he tried to stop his momentum. Dracen appeared behind him and attempted to bite his neck but missed by a mere inch or two and Goten barely ducked the bite. Goten then elbowed Dracen in the gut and then did a handstand and stuck both his feet right in Dracen's teeth. Dracen went a few inches up in the air and landed on his back.

"Impressive, it's clear this won't be as easy as round one," the vampire stood up and moved his jaw around, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Dracen charged in for a second round of fighting. Goten dodged the first punch by moving his head to the side and attempted to counter with a punch of his own. It was Dracen's turn to move out of the way by moving his head to the side. Dracen then opened his mouth wide open and tried biting Goten's arm. Goten barely managed to move his arm in time, and some of Dracen's saliva ended up on his arm. Goten quickly jumped away looking like he was holding back some vomit.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Goten looked at his own arm in disgust and looked around, reluctant to wipe the spit off on his gi.

"Grrr…THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH OUR SPIT, IT'S JUST THE BITE!" Dracen yelled. Then he realized what he'd said and tried to rephrase it, "not that there's anything wrong with the bite, it's just the whole vampire powers thing…you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Uhh…sure whatever," Goten said, finally calming down and reluctantly wiping his arm on his gi.

"Now you're just going to act all nonchalant about it? Typical childish behavior, freak out about something and go on and pretend it never happened," Dracen commented. Goten simply grimaced in response. "Tell me something kid, are you familiar with vampire legends written by humans?"

"Umm…sure," Goten said, thinking about all the vampire stories he'd heard.

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?" Krillin muttered, slowly opening his eyes.

"Krillin! You're awake!" Bulma exclaimed at the sight of her godson opening his eyes.

"Huh? Of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be?" he said, sounding confused, but then he gritted his teeth as he remembered what had happened right before he'd blacked out.

"Krillin please relax, there's nothing you or Trunks can do, Trunks even forfeited his match," Bulma told him.

"No way!" Krillin exclaimed and looked at Bulma in disbelief and she only nodded. "Then…what's going on right now?" he asked, relaxing again.

Bulma looked outside the one window in the room and said, "Goten's fighting Dracen, but I have no idea how it's going."

"Then turn on the TV," Krillin said, pointing at the television present in the room and giving Bulma the 'duh' look.

* * *

"How accurate do you think these stories are?" Dracen asked.

"Uhhh…why don't you tell me?" Goten replied with a question of his own.

"They're actually quite accurate," he started, then tried arousing the young boy's as Goten didn't really seem interested, "Come now, don't you want to learn the truths and lies about vampires?"

"Actually…I don't care, so can we just keep fighting?" Goten said, sounding bored.

Dracen closed his eyes and grunted angrily before saying, "I was just trying to introduce my next move, but if you don't care then so be it!" After saying that, he suddenly turned into a bat.

"Oh boy, this is going to be difficult…" Goten murmured as he tried to focus on the bat and find an opening to attack it. The bat suddenly charged at him and tried to bite him. Goten was barely move out of the way and attempted a counterattack but the bat was already out of range.

"Darn him, it'll be a lot easier to bite Goten if he's in bat form," Gohan commented.

"Not only that, but it's also a lot less likely he'll get hit or lose the fight…I bet he plans to tire Goten out eventually and take an opportunity to bite him." Master Han told his student.

_This is bad, I'm going have to figure something out and fast, I can't just dodge forever, _Goten thought as he dodged another bite attempt. _Wait…he's just a bat, _he sidestepped another one, _concentrating a little energy should be enough to block his bite. _He smiled a wicked smile as he figured out what to do. He then focused the energy as Dracen dived in for another attack.

When something that felt like an invisible forcefield prevented Dracen's fangs from making contact with Goten's neck, he was surprised for a moment and forgot to transform back immediately as he'd originally planned. This gave Goten an opportunity to grab him by his wings and throw him with as much strength as the boy could muster towards the outside of the ring. Dracen transformed back into his original form, decreasing his velocity, but still continued to fly towards the outside. However, right before he hit the grass, he transformed back into a bat and with several furious flaps of his wings, was able to stay above the ground outside.

"Darn…so close," Gohan said. The bat Dracen hovered in front of Goten again, leaving him wondering if the same strategy would work twice. _One more idea, but this one may or may not work, _Goten thought and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Dracen's fangs once again closed in around Goten's neck and this time there seemed to be nothing standing in the way of the fangs and Goten's skin. He transformed back into his original form at the exact moment he'd planned to, but was in for a surprise. His fangs ended up colliding with nothing but each other as he bit through an afterimage. Dracen immediately looked up and saw Goten coming in with a flying kick. He grinned as he'd produced an afterimage as well. Goten was the one who was shocked this time and couldn't stop his foot from hitting the ground awkwardly, causing his ankle to bend in a way it wasn't supposed to. Goten screamed out in agony and immediately held the injured ankle as Dracen caught him with a punch right in the face. Goten hit the floor pretty hard, but bounced right back up and used his good leg to jump into the air.

_This really has a good chance of not working but… it's also probably my last chance…_ he thought to himself as he looked down at his pale opponent. Goten then put his hands together near his hip and said, "Kaaa mayyy haaaa mayyy…"

_Dracen reacted a lot quicker than I would have expected him to, he created an afterimage as soon as his teeth met…I'm sure Goten had the same mindset, now the Kamehameha wave may be the boy's last hope, but that's if he can actually create one… _thoughts ran through Master Han's mind as he prayed Goten had learned the technique well enough.

"HAAA!" Goten bellowed and pointed his hands at Dracen. A small explosion occurred centered at Goten's hands and covered him in smoke. Goten inhaled some before he could hold his breath and began to cough.

"Ahaha…vampires can see perfectly in pitch darkness, you fought well little one, but now I must end this!" Dracen's eyes turned yellow and his face lit up as he spotted Goten within the putrid smoke. He licked his lips before becoming a blur in the eyes of the audience as he disappeared into the smokescreen.

"Darn it, why'd he have to go and try using the Kamehameha?" Gohan asked.

"It's not like he had much of an option, I doubt he'd be able to win the fight on essentially one leg," Master Han answered Gohan's question and then thought to himself, _without the use of his sight, Goten can't fight, none of these boys can, they just haven't come that far yet, and probably still won't for a while. _

The smoke cleared and Dracen was revealed standing behind Goten showing off all his fangs in a huge smile and Goten's eyes were completely white. There were also several scars on Goten's neck. Gohan slouched as he saw this, knowing what would come next. Dracen gave Goten a slight nudge and Goten began to limp straight towards the edge of the ring.

"Goten listen to me!" Master Han yelled, "Whatever that thing does to you can't be completely irresistible, if there's part of you that can hear me, focus, and use all your energy to try negating the effects of what he's done to you!"

Nothing happened for a while but as Goten was right at the edge of the ring, he suddenly stopped moving. Dracen was stunned for a moment. "What? No way! There isn't supposed to be a way to break free for at least ten whole minutes," he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Goten has once again managed to stun us all by doing something his opponent didn't think possible! This boy is amazing!" The announcer said to the world.

"Doesn't matter, it seems he hasn't completely snapped out of it," Dracen said, pointing his pale, long-nailed finger at Goten's feet, which were shaking as if trying to move and stop moving at the same time. "However, I'm not going to take any risks!" With that Dracen lunged at Goten and knocked the boy out of the ring with a single chop to the back of his neck. "And now I release you!" Dracen said and released Goten from his control completely.

"Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" Goten said upon hitting the ground, rubbing his neck.

"The winner by ringout is Dracen!" The official announcement was made as Goten slowly got to his feet.

"Bahhhhh…oh well, there's always next year," Goten said to himself, not depressed or angry about the loss at all. He nodded at Dracen who was flustered at how the boy was taking the loss before calmly limping back to his brother and teacher, and leaning on a wall once he got into the room. Dracen shrugged and walked towards the back room as well.

Garon suddenly walked out towards the ring and said something to the announcer. The announcer first got angry and then after Garon said something to him, his face showed fear and he nodded. After pondering for a while longer, the announcer walked into the room and approached Gohan. "Garon's surrendered Gohan, so your match is going to be next…I'm sorry about the suddenness," he said to Gohan.

"Umm….sure thing, but shouldn't you go tell my opponent as well?" Gohan asked.

"Right, I'll go do that," the announcer said and turned around to walk towards where the fake Trunks was.

However, the imposter of Trunks walked towards the group and said "that won't be necessary, I already know." He then laughed in a sinister manner and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Goten thought aloud.

"I believe it may have something to do with those two imposters and the DCS, I think this confirms my theory of their involvement with the organization and Taro. As for what just happened, they may have made Garon an offer that seemed more appealing to the Netvor than trying to fight in and win the rest of the tournament," Master Han told his students what he thought.

"But Garon doesn't want money or fame, he said he came here because he wanted revenge on us," Gohan said.

"That's why I'm worried about what they offered him…" The hermit stated.

**What offer was made to Garon? How will Gohan fare against the fake Trunks? Will we finally find out who these imposters are? Keep reading Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels for this chapter:**

**Goten: 80**

**Dracen: 82**


	18. Chapter 18: Rulings compromise

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry but school and life and stuff was keeping me real busy, so here's a chapter and I promise to try to be faster in the future.**

**Chapter 18: Ruling Compromise**

"We apologize for the second forfeit of the tournament, but this is serious business and I suppose some fighters just want to avoid getting injured, but then again it's not very sportsmanlike to injure your opponent, that's why we have the ring out rule. I mean the goal is here is competition, there should be no reason to have serious injuries occur…" the announcer was talking to the crowd about Garon's surrender. One of the monks whispered something in his ear. "And I was going off on a random rant, sorry about that folks, but yeah let's get to what will now be the last match of the day!" The crowd gave a mixed reaction, some cheered and some boo'd.

"Please welcome to the ring a student of the turtle school...Gohan! And a man who claims to be Trunks but we're told by everyone else that he isn't!" The announcer introduced both fighters and raised the spirits of the crowd after the news of the surrender and the random rant.

"Do you honestly believe you've come so far in such a short time as to beat me?" The imposter Trunks asked.

"What do you mean? Have we fought before?" Gohan shot back, now a little confused.

"Why don't you think about it?" The doppelganger said before snickering.

"And youuu mayyy beginnn!" The announcer gave the cue. Gohan assumed his usual fighting stance, but the imposter merely stood there in the same relaxed position, taking no stance at all.

"Wait! Don't start fighting just yet!" A familiar voice called out from beyond the entryway into the backroom. A flustered Yamcha was trying to scramble into the room, having recovered from his fight with Kramer. He was still covered in cuts and bruises, running a lot slower than he normally would, and was exhausted when he stopped running. Other than that, he was back to normal just like Master Han had predicted.

"Yamcha!" Gohan exclaimed at the sight of his friend, excited about Yamcha being able to watch him fight.

"Don't take your eye off the prize!" the imposter yelled and he suddenly launched himself at Gohan. Gohan wasn't able to turn around and block the blow in time, causing the doppelganger's fist to barely slip past his hallway raised forearm and smash him on his chin. Gohan few several feet and crumpled onto the ring floor.

"Did I cause that?" Yamcha asked, sounding anxious.

"YES YOU CAUSED THAT YOU IDIOT!" Gohan yelled from the ring right after getting up. He then turned back around towards his opponent as Yamcha scratched the back of his head and looked down in shameful guilt. Gohan wiped the small trickle of blood that had formed near his mouth and turned back around to face his opponent. "It's dirty to attack someone when they're distracted ya know?" Gohan asked.

The fake Trunks chuckled before responding "you idiot, we're not here to fight a friendly tournament fight. I don't just want to win this tournament, I must." He said, and then added "well me or Krillin," winking as he said 'Krillin.'

"Yamcha had the privilege of stopping Kramer, and now I have the opportunity to stop you and that other poser over there. I'm going to do the same thing Yamcha did in terms of winning, both times." Gohan declared.

"You? Honestly I won't even have to use any of my special techniques to beat you. In fact, I'll go as far as to say I won't have to use any techniques, not even a simple afterimage," the imposter boasted. Gohan grinned and turned into a blur as he went behind his opponent attempting to attack his back, but the fake Trunks was able to turn around and block his initial punch. After that, they were locked into a typical struggle in hindsight. However, it was obvious to anyone that could follow their movements that Gohan was struggling to keep up. He was soon forced to resort to use an afterimage to escape and tried an aerial assault. Imposter Trunks put his arms up to block the initial flying kick but it turned out to be another afterimage. Gohan then appeared behind him again and attempted a punch, which the fake Trunks was barely able to block. The imposter then jumped backwards to create distance and avoid a follow up punch Gohan had shot at his face.

"I have to admit fighting with this handicap is going to be fun," the fake bragged.

"I'm surprised you're actually sticking with it. That being said, don't be surprised if I start to abuse it just a little bit," Gohan said with a mischievous look on his face. Gohan charged towards his opponent once again but this time, he was revealed to be an afterimage at the point of contact. He then attacked from the other side but once again fizzled out as an afterimage at the point of contact.

_The obvious counter to an afterimage is an afterimage, he's really serious about forcing me to use some sort of technique…I'll show him! _The imposter thought as Gohan launched an aerial attack only to turn into another afterimage. _Not to mention that afterimage is such a low energy consumption technique, this could go on all day. _Another attack and another afterimage. _Wait, what am I thinking? I don't care if I lied or have to use techniques, what's important is winning, I can't believe I let this stupid kid throw me off. _Gohan attacked again, but this time both fighters turned into afterimages.

"Ha, guess you chickened out," Gohan said as both men landed back in their original positions.

"I'm not here to play your games, I'm here to win," the imposter claimed and turned into a blur and appeared behind Gohan who predicted the attack and focused energy into his back so as to lighten the blow from the initial kick. He then quickly turned around and swung his fist at the imposters' face but was met with a forearm. Gohan then tried to sweep the legs of his opponent but the fake Trunks hopped slightly to avoid it and thrust a palm out and struck Gohan's chest. Gohan was jerked back but managed to keep his balance and connect with an uppercut right to the imposters' jaw. This seemed only to anger the doppelganger who began throwing a flurry of punches. Gohan managed to block all of them for a little while, but soon had to use an afterimage to escape. His opponent would not give him a break as he almost immediately found Gohan and pursued him.

_I'm obviously fighting a losing battle here, I've got to think of something and fast. _Gohan once again struggled to dodge and block all of the attacks sent his way for a little while, but had to jump back after sidestepping a punch. The gears in his mind began to turn as he hoped an idea would come to him. His opponent attacked him again. Gohan forced some energy into his feet and jumped quite high. His opponent once again displayed ruthless aggression as he was almost immediately in hot pursuit. Gohan grinned and focused energy into his palms and released it upwards, so as to start falling back towards a ground a lot sooner than would be expected. He passed by his opponent in the air, who seemed to be rather frustrated about Gohan's tactics.

While he was descending, an idea suddenly came to him. Gohan put his hands to his side and began the chant "Kaaa mayyy haaa mayyy," he said as a blue ball of energy formed between his cupped hands. His adversary realized what was going on and quickly brought his hands in front of his body and face in an X formation. "Haaa!" Gohan screamed as he separated his hands and pointed them at the imposter. The blast struck the fake Trunks similar to how it'd struck Kramer when he was hit my Yamcha's wave. However, the fake Trunks wasn't pushed anywhere near as far back. Fortunately that wasn't Gohan's plan. Gohan stopped pouring energy into the wave and ran after it. His opponent's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. His arms were still being hit with what was left of the turtle wave as Gohan charged at him. He was open to attack!

Gohan started with a lariat as soon as the wave had dissipated. The imposter lost his balance and was lifted into the air a foot or so. Gohan then grabbed his leg and swing him around in a full circle before chucking him towards the nearest edge of the ring. Anticipating this wouldn't be enough; Gohan cupped his hands to his side once again and began preparing another Kamehameha wave. "Kaaa mayyy haa mayyy…"

The doppelganger managed to stop himself just in time from falling out of the ring. "Haa!" Gohan screamed even before his opponent was back on his feet. The wave made contact with nothing but an afterimage. Gohan was quick to react and accurately predicted that his foe would be behind him. He stuck back one of his legs and swept it so as to trip his adversary, but the pretender once again hopped out of the way. Gohan jabbed his elbow backwards next without considering where exactly it would hit…

"Aiyeeeeeeeeee!" he heard the scream of the fake Trunks before a poof as the imposter vanished seemingly into thin air.

"Uhh…ladies and gentlemen, first off I'm sure Gohan would like to apologize for the explosion that you had to dodge caused by that Kamehameha wave, and second off, Gohan just hit Trunks below the belt…so hard that Trunks…vanished?" Right as the announcer finished talking there was another similar sort of effect on the fake Krillin, except he didn't vanish, he just morphed into a taller, stern looking man with a moustache and ponytail. He was wearing a familiar looking gi with a familiar looking symbol on it.

"Taro?!" Yamcha blurted out upon seeing the man who'd formerly looked like Krillin.

"EEEEEE!" Master Han yelled out in shock. Kramer smacked his forehead with his palm in frustration.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Master Han went outside and yelled "disqualify Taro for entering twice under false names!"

Before the announcer could respond, Taro rushed out and screamed at him "Then disqualify him too, for that low blow!" pointing at Gohan.

"But…that was an accident," Gohan said nervously tapping his index fingers together.

"Uhh…I'm going to need to confer with the committee to make a decision on this one," the announcer said and he went over to a table where a bunch of monks were sitting and they huddled up.

"Tell me Taro, how'd you pull something like that off? I understand the multi-form technique, but what about the impersonation?" Master Han asked.

"Bwahaha, why should I tell you the secret of my technique fool?" Taro replied.

Meanwhile, Yamcha could see himself being the champion _if they make the decision I think they're going to make, then the next match with me and ol' fangs over there is going to be considered the finals, and considering I know all his abilities, I have a great chance of being the champion!_

Seeing Yamcha becoming giddy, Dracen said, "don't get cocky, I've still got a trick or two you don't know about." However, Yamcha ignored him and kept picturing himself as the world martial arts champion. "Idiot…" Dracen muttered, spitting in disgust.

The monks and announcer finally stopped talking. "After careful consideration of the fans and the rules, we've decided to make a compromise. Neither fighter will be disqualified-" the announcer began.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE GOING TO ALLOW HIM TO DO WHAT HE DID?" Master Han screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Taro.

"uhh..please hear me out…Gohan will be declared the winner of this match, and will move on to the next round where he will face Taro, in his real form I suppose…" the announcer completed awkwardly.

"This is an outrage!" Master Han complained and went back into the room with the fighters.

_Darn it…a rulings compromise? How stupid._ Yamcha thought to himself upon hearing the announcement.

"Phew…for a second I thought Gohan would get disqualified. What a relief, right Yamcha?" Goten asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure whatever," Yamcha replied.

Trunks chuckled and said, "I bet Yamcha was hoping Gohan did –" but Yamcha put his hand over Trunks' mouth.

"Did win the match and Taro and only Taro got disqualified because it'd be awesome to fight Gohan in the finals! Ehehehe!" Yamcha said.

"Would you please stop overlooking me!?" Dracen yelled from behind the lot. Yamcha let go of Trunks as Master Han walked in with Gohan in tow.

"There's something more important going on here then who the champion is going to be! All of you need to remember that!" Master Han exclaimed.

"What are you talking about old man?" Dracen asked.

"Will you stop eavesdropping?!" Master Han asked angrily.

"Fine…jerk," Dracen said and walked away.

"Ahaha, the dragonball will be mine hermit, neither of your students or the vampire can stop me," Taro said as he entered the room, then he left the turtle group to themselves as he walked towards where Kramer and Kaizen were standing. Everyone began to head out of the arena as the second round had ended.

"Be sure to join us tomorrow for the semi-finals featuring Yamcha vs. Dracen and Gohan vs. Taro!" The announcer threw out a little advertisement to the departing crowd.

"Now one of you boys has to defeat Taro…" Master Han said.

"Do we? It's only one out of seven…" Yamcha commented, referring to the dragonballs.

"We don't know how many he or the DCS already have," the hermit replied, looking into the sky, the worry apparent on his face despite the sunglasses. The boys once again realized how crucial this tournament and its result was and forgot about the recent string of perhaps comedic events.

"Master, how did Taro do so well pretending to be Trunks and Krillin?" Goten asked.

"I have a feeling it had something to do with combining the multi-form technique and shape-shifting, but I'm surprised both halves were about 3/4th's as strong as Taro, and not half like it usually is. He may have also been stalking them while they trained in the wilderness," their teacher replied.

"How is that possible? That adds up to 1.5x his total power," Trunks chimed in, changing the subject again to how strong both of Taro's multiforms had been.

"I think he found a way to focus more energy into whichever form was fighting, it's the only viable explanation," Master Han hypothesized.

"Master…how do you know how strong Taro is?" Yamcha asked.

"I've saw him fight in last year's tournament, and calculated an estimated increase in strength over a year," the hermit said.

"He never told anyone at the dojo he was entering the tournament...he'd just leave randomly for sometime then come back every now and then," Yamcha said.

"He was either doing something like this or handling DCS business boy," Master Han explained as the gang arrived at a restaurant. "Anyway let's forget about Taro for a while and eat!"

"Yamcha has to fight Dracen first anyway," Goten added as the group walked into the restaurant.

**Will Yamcha win his match in the next round? Does Gohan even stand a chance of winning his? What tricks does Dracen have up his sleeve? How many dragonballs have Taro and the DCS collected already? An exciting end to the tournament leading to an even more exciting adventure…stay tuned!**

**Power levels for this episode:**

**Gohan: 88**

**Taro(in a multi-form disguised as Trunks: 97**

**Gohan(Kamehameha): 99**


	19. Chapter 19: Semi-final round

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 19: Semi-final round**

The two fighters took their respective places as the match was about to begin. An intense atmosphere was felt all around the arena; it was the last two rounds of the tournament. The winner here would go to the finals and at a minimum would win the prestige of runner-up. Both fighters knew what was at stake. Yamcha had an additional incentive considering the high possibility of Gohan losing to Taro in their match. He couldn't let there be that much pressure on Gohan, for if Gohan was to stand even the slimmest of chances at defeating Taro, he'd have to be completely focused. Not only that, but if Taro did defeat Gohan, it would be up to Yamcha to stop him in the finals. Yamcha knew Taro's fighting style, he had an advantage that Gohan and Dracen didn't. If Gohan failed, it had to be him. It just had to be!

"And you may begin!" The announcer declared and a monk rung the giant gong in one of the corners of the arena. Yamcha wasted no time and pulled no shenanigans. He attacked Dracen head on. Dracen was taken aback by this straightforward assault and was immediately forced to go on the defensive. He soon had to resort to turning into a bat and getting away with a few vigorous flaps of his wings. When he felt he was a safe distance away, he transformed back into his original self.

"Well…you're not wasting any time are you? It's clear this is about more than just winning to you and your friends, but that just means I'll have to show you my best technique right away," Dracen said, grinning and sticking up both his hands as to show Yamcha his palms. He began to chuckle as his already long nails began to grow longer and longer until they were about six inches off his fingers.

"Big deal, you think I'll let you scratch me?" Yamcha said, un-phased by what he thought was the extent of the vampire's ability.

"Idiot…" Dracen muttered and put his hands on his chest in an X formation before suddenly jerking them towards Yamcha. When he jerked his hands toward them, his newly grown nails flew off his fingers and aimed straight at Yamcha!

"What the-"was all Yamcha had time to say before he had to do a matrix like move to dodge the nails. The nails became lodged in the barricade separating the fans from the outer arena.

"It's like he can shoot daggers at you whenever he wants," Gohan said, mouth wide open in awe.

"Well…now I feel embarrassed, he didn't even have to use that against me," Goten muttered, looking at the floor in shame. Meanwhile, Dracen had begun to throw sets of five nails at Yamcha who was frantically dodging all of them.

_He has to think of something, he can't keep this up forever,_ Master Han thought, somewhat amazed himself at the type of techniques Dracen had been able to create, manipulating a vampire's natural ability of having long fangs and nails.

"Dracen is growing out his nails and throwing them at Yamcha who seems like he can't keep this dodging pace up for too much longer," the announcer said after a couple more minutes of throwing and dodging. There were nails lodged all over the barricade and the ground outside the ring as well as lying in the ring.

_Wait a minute, _Yamcha thought as he moved his head to the side, dodging a set of nails by a few inches, _my body may not be able to take it if it's hit with those things bare…but with energy.., _Yamcha grinned as his plan came into fruition. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He screamed and ran towards Dracen, swatting a few sets of nails out of the way like they were nothing now that he was pouring energy into his hands.

"Wait what?" Dracen said, completely taken off guard. As a result, Yamcha was able to connect with the entirety of his technique, fully consisting of palm thrusts, punches, and well-placed kicks. One final spinning heel kick as an exclamation mark and Dracen was sent flying towards the outside of the ring. He was outside the ring and it was only a matter of hitting the ground when he managed to get enough control of himself and turn into a bat. He was able to stay afloat with several emphatic flaps.

Yamcha was by no means done, however. He cupped his hands to his side and began to chant: "Kaaaa Meeeee Haaaa Meeee…" Dracen flew as quickly as he could, trying to get behind Yamcha before the wave was ready. However, he was still feeling far too beat up from the Wolf Fang Fist and didn't make it. "Haaaa!" Yamcha bellowed as he let the wave loose on his opponent. Dracen was able to move out of the way but that caused a problem he knew it would cause. Yamcha appeared suddenly next to him and tried to finish him with one final punch but Dracen transformed back into his normal form, causing him to get a nosebleed and fall to the floor below instead of being sent outside of the ring again.

"I'm sure Yamcha apologizes for all the people who had to dodge that Kamehameha wave and he better apologize to the tournament committee as they have to repair those seats…we should just ban energy waves," the announcer stated, sounding somewhat frustrated.

_I hope they don't ask Capsule Corp. for another donation, _Trunks thought remembering how Bulma had helped the tournament committee out before due to their ancestral history in fighting.

Yamcha lifted Dracen off the floor and murmured, "it's over," and then was about to simply toss him out of the ring when Dracen slipped free just enough to bite Yamcha on the forearm. Yamcha immediately screamed in agony as he felt his skin being torn through and blood seeping out. Dracen let go and jumped back with a huge smirk on his face. Yamcha grabbed his bitten arm and fell down to his knees as he felt a strange sensation slowly spreading from the area that was bit making its way up, presumably towards his brain or neck. Remembering what Master Han'd said when Goten was bit, he tried to focus his energy into his forearm to stop the spread, but it seemed to be useless.

Just as Yamcha was on the verge of giving up hope, Goten made the saving scream of encouragement. "C'mon Yamcha, I know that if I could stop it, so can you! Focus!"

_Isn't motivating and coaching my students from the sidelines my job? _ Master Han thought, feeling a little bit as if Goten had stolen his thunder. He decided to just add onto what his youngest student had said, "use a technique, it'll help you focus the energy!"

Yamcha wasted no time in heeding his master's advice as he immediately crouched and pounced on Dracen, ignoring the tingling and numbing sensation that was now up to his deltoid. "WOLF FANG FIST!" However, instead of focusing most of his energy on his attack, Yamcha tried to divert most of the energy released by the technique to the arm that'd been bit. The sensation began to disappear and his arm began to feel normal. The lack of energy in the attack allowed Dracen to easily block every strike. When the fighters separated, neither one was damaged from the scuffle, but Yamcha was smiling while Dracen seemed quite upset. If only he'd bit him in the neck, it wouldn't have been so easy to escape.

"Time to end this!" Yamcha declared and leaped into the air.

"We've seen this movie before folks, and it didn't end well for Yamcha's opponent last time," the announcer said, referring to the ending of Yamcha's fight with Kramer.

"As if," Dracen muttered and jumped away from the ring. He transformed into a bat and hovered outside the ring, assuming Yamcha would only target the range within the ring for his attack once again. The seconds passed by sluggishly as everyone held their breath in anticipation of the Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist. Soon, a twinkle was seen in the sky. As it grew larger, it quickly became obvious it wasn't Yamcha but a Kamehameha wave! Dracen was able to move out of the way in time, but his attention was then immediately diverted to Yamcha who was aiming right at him with a flying kick! He managed to barely move out of the way and moved in the direction opposite towards that of where the Kamehameha had hit the ground and the air was still filled with smoke. Yamcha was now heading straight towards the ground! However, when his foot made contact, he fizzled out of sight.

_An afterimage?!_ Dracen thought, shocked. In his state of shock, he didn't notice the real Yamcha charging at him with a Wolf Fang Fist. The first strike was hard enough to force Dracen to transform back into his normal form, and the second strike sent him crashing into the floor outside the ring and Yamcha landed on top of him about a second later. Dracen gasped in pain as Yamcha's feet landed on his abdomen and squeezed the breath out of him. Yamcha then jumped back into the ring, looking relieved that the fight was over. Dracen lay on the floor coughing and gasping for air as the crowd roared their approval once Yamcha was declared the winner.

"Yeahhhh!" Goten, Gohan, and Trunks exclaimed and the four began to celebrate as soon as Yamcha arrived at the backroom.

"Fools, celebrate while you can, your downfall begins in thirty minutes," Taro said passing by them on his way outside.

Gohan's expression went polar opposite as he looked towards Taro and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll show him, we're not letting him have that Dragonball, and I will fight Yamcha in the finals."

"Dream on, it was sheer luck that I lost to one of you morons, you really think Master Taro will even break a sweat?" Kramer teased the group as he followed his master out. Kaizen said nothing and didn't even look at anyone from the turtle group as he walked out behind his brother.

"Cocky little…man I wish I was stronger," Trunks said, looking at his own two hands in shame remembering he had to forfeit his match.

"Don't worry Trunks; you will be once we start training after today, we'll be sure to help catch you up!" Goten said, giving Trunks a smile and thumbs up. Trunks feigned a smile in response, still feeling useless.

"It's sad, those boys are some talented fighters, even Taro himself, it's sad when such talent goes to waste to try to fulfill whatever silly ambitions the DCS and its leader has," Master Han commented, a yearning clear in his tone. He wished for a world where people fought only for titles and glory, only for honor, and only to breakthrough their limits. He wished there was no need to fight to keep the peace. For that matter, he also wished he knew who was behind the DCS…who the second commander and the leader were.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the ring Gohan and Taro! This is Gohan's first tournament while Taro is quite an experienced martial artist with a reputation of being quite 'aggressive' to put it nicely," the announcer said. Taro smirked at this almost as if he considered it a compliment. "…aaanndd begin!" the announcer signaled the start of the fight as the gong rang out. Taro wasted no time. He immediately seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Gohan and land an uppercut that propelled Gohan a few inches into the air. Taro then unleashed a vicious series of punches into Gohan's gut. After about 20, Gohan finally managed to block one and threw a punch at Taro's face, but Taro smoothly moved his head out of the way and connected with a devastating right hook sending Gohan flying several feet. Gohan hit the ground hard, but bounced right back up and charged at Taro.

Gohan attempted an attack but Taro dodged each of his strikes with ease and kneed him in the torso. Gohan gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Taro clamped his hands together and tried to smash Gohan's face in with an axe handle strike. Gohan was able to duck, causing the attack to miss by about an inch and landed a small combination of jabs to Taro's chest. However, Taro swung his hands back around, almost un-phased by Gohan's fists and got Gohan in the back of the head. Gohan fell face first on the floor and almost lost consciousness.

"1…2…3…4…and he's getting back to his feet folks," the announcer said as Gohan slowly struggled to his feet. His entire body was covered with bruises and he likely had several internal injuries.

"Just give up, it's hopeless, I don't even know why I bothered disguising myself if the hermit wasn't entering, this is too easy," Taro said almost giggling at how easily he was winning. Gohan responded by attempting a punch which Taro blocked by grabbing Gohan's fist. Gohan tried a punch with his other fist but Taro grabbed that as well. Then in one desperate moment, Gohan pulled his arms towards his body as hard as he could and brought Taro towards him. Gohan then tilted his head back as far as he could and shot it forward swiftly, head-butting Taro with all his might. Taro screamed in pain and let go of Gohan's fists. He took a few steps back and wiped the blood off his forehead.

Gohan somehow managed to ignore the pain, dizziness, and wound on his head and jumped into the air. He then put his hands to his side and began to charge "Kaaaa…Meeee…Haaa…Meee…Haaa!"

"Fool! Dodon Ray!" Taro yelled shooting a Dodon Ray to meet the Kamehameha wave Gohan had directed at him in mid-air.

"Ehhh!" Master Han blabbered out instinctively.

"NO WAY!" Yamcha screamed, jaw wide open in awe. Goten and Trunks were too stunned to say anything.

**Which energy attack will be superior? Why are Master Han, Yamcha, and Goten surprised about? Does Gohan stand a chance of winning this fight? Find out next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels for this episode:**

**Yamcha: 89(became slightly stronger due to experience gained during tournament)**

**Dracen: 82**

**Since the fight isn't over, not going to tell you Taro's power level just yet, you should already be able to guess what Gohan's is (hint: see Yamcha's).**


	20. Chapter 20: Gohan's Struggle

**Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Hey guys, sorry about being insanely slow with this update, but my final exams are over now and it's summer time and I've re-read all my stuff, replanned my storyline and I think made it a bit more exciting. I hope to have MUCH faster updates starting now on. So sorry about that…and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Gohan's struggle**

Taro quickly jumped to his side in order to avoid Gohan's wave which had completely overwhelmed the Dodon Ray. The wave incinerated a chunk of the ring, resulting in a pretty sizeable hole that wasn't deep enough to be considered a ring-out(if one was to step in it) but not shallow by any means either. "How did he…" Taro began to mutter, but Gohan came down at him with a flying kick! Taro managed to barely sidestep it, only to have Gohan swing an elbow right at his face. Taro managed to block the elbow utilizing both hands, but Gohan swung his entire body around and punched Taro point blank in the nose with his free hand. Taro once again stumbled a few steps back and covered his nose with his left hand.

_Amazing…these boys are truly amazing, _Master Han thought, still amazed at the size and power of Gohan's recent Kamehameha wave. It was much stronger than it should've been. In fact, he'd even wager to say it compared to his own. _Not at max power of course hehe…but still…amazing._

"That was awesome! If only it would've hit him!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Gohan! Do it again, but make sure you don't miss this time!" Goten screamed, causing Gohan to smile despite the pain and fatigue in every inch of his physical being.

"Don't worry about missing; I won't let you try that again!" Taro said, enraged. He charged at Gohan, much more aggressive than he was before. However, his attack had given Gohan a spurt of confidence and he was keeping up much better than he had before.

_That's It boy, if you can almost keep up with me when we spar, you can do the same to him, _Master Han thought, nodding in approval. Gohan was somehow managing to avoid any major hits. This didn't last for too long however. Taro was relentless. He didn't stop after an entire minute. Two. Three. Before the fourth minute had passed, a punch finally hit its mark in Gohan's abdomen sending him flying back. Gohan fell to the floor several feet away with a loud _Thud! _

"Give up, you've already tried to hit me with your best shot and missed," Taro boasted.

"Who's to say I'll miss…" Gohan began, but was interrupted by having to cough out blood. He simply smiled weakly, spit out the remnants of the blood in his mouth and continued his sentence, "…next time?"

"Ahahaha, I like your sense of humor kid, you really think you'll be able to get off another attempt?" Taro asked, still convinced Gohan had nothing left. Taro ran towards Gohan as fast as he could again in and attempted a running punch into Gohan's gut. Gohan put both his hands in the way, with one in front of the other. Taro was stunned as to how Gohan had enough left to block his punch. Noticing Taro's momentary lapse of concentration, Gohan leaped slightly into the air and plunged both his feet deep into Taro's abdomen. Taro was caught by surprise and lost his balance, plopping into a sitting position. Gohan attempted to follow-up but fell to his knees from exhaustion and pain. Within a few seconds, he was on all fours, panting.

"Just like the filthy dog you are," Taro said as he got back to a vertical base. He then rammed his knee into Gohan's face. Gohan's head snapped back from the impact and blood gushed out of his now broken nose as he slowly fell flat onto the floor. "Now stay down so the torture can end."

The announcer once again began to count, but at around 4…Gohan began to struggle to his feet once more and by the count of 7 he was back up. "No…I can't lose I just can't, there's too much at stake," Gohan said, barely able to speak.

"Gohan stop! It's ok, you don't have to keep going, I'll handle it from here!" Yamcha screamed at his friend.

"No…I can't place this burden on you, after your history, it'll be too much, I have to end this," Gohan managed to reply.

_No my boy, Yamcha's history with Taro is exactly why he has a better chance of beating him than you do…at least that's way this old man sees it, _Master Han thought, but decided not to say anything since he knew Gohan was well beyond listening to reason at this point.

"Hmph. I suppose it's to be expected, such power at such a young age often comes with a degree of foolishness," Taro sighed, "I'll just have to start breaking bones since I can't just kill you."

"Why don't you just…TRY!" Gohan screamed and attacked Taro with a sudden burst of energy. Taro was taken by surprise and was hit a few times. When he began a counterattack, Gohan hopped back and collapsed to one knee once he felt he was a safe distance away. Taro merely grinned and shook off the little affect Gohan's assault had on him.

"I think that took more out of Gohan then it did Taro," Goten said.

"I think you're right, he's too tired for any of his attacks to be anything near full strength," Yamcha agreed.

"Go ahead attack me again, let's see just how much longer you can keep going," Taro said, feeling amused.

_That sick (dirty word), he's turning this into some sort of game, dragging it out as long as he can, dragging out Gohan's pain and suffering, egging him on to force him to exert himself more, but I must not interfere. Gohan must learn how to always keep his composure and live to fight another day when it's the smarter thing to do, _Master Han thought getting worried, but he knew trying to explain this to Gohan verbally would be impossible at this moment. He wished Taro would just throw Gohan out of the ring, but knowing Taro he wanted Gohan to either surrender or stay down for that ten count.

Gohan once again leaped towards Taro, but it was clear seconds into their engagement that he was almost done. He was missing strikes without Taro even having to move. Taro merely chuckled and defended himself as necessary, enjoying himself too much to fight back. When Gohan sensed that Taro had let his guard down just enough, he dropped the act and caught Taro square in the adam's apple with a left jab.

"OH MY! It seems Gohan had something left in him after all!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" Master Han muttered to himself, genuinely surprised as Goten and Yamcha jumped for joy.

Gohan hopped back a few feet then launched himself into the air so high he couldn't see what was going on down below anymore. After cupping his hands to his side, he began a familiar chant: "Kaaaamaayyyyy," as Taro was still coughing and gasping for air from the shot to his throat. "Haaamayyyy," Gohan said as he began to descend once again. Gohan prepared to fire his wave as Taro began to come into view…but the fighter he saw standing in the ring wasn't Taro…but Goten!?

"Gohan! Don't lose focus! It's a trick!" Master Han screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Gohan looked towards where his teacher was standing and there he saw the real Goten and he realized what Taro had done. However, it was too late as the distraction had caused the Kamehameha wave that had formed between his hands to disintegrate.

_Darn it! He lost focus and stopped pouring energy into it, causing the energy to disperse and the wave to disappear, _Master Han thought feeling frustrated.

Taro transformed back into himself with a POOF! And pointed his index finger at Gohan before defiantly saying, "Dodon Ray!" The small yellow ray hit Gohan's left shoulder, inches above his heart and created a giant hole as it went right through his body. Gohan's eyes lost all color and emotion as he fell crashing into the ring.

"There's no need for a count here, but a stretcher so medics if you can hear me…HURRY UP!" the announcer said, seeming just as concerned as Master Han and his other three students running towards Gohan. Taro calmly turned around and walked away, satisfied with his work.

* * *

"Yamcha you have to remember to keep your composure and like I told you earlier, there's no pressure, I promise you even if you lose I won't let Taro get away from here with that dragonball," Master Han assured his student.

"I know master, but I feel like I have to win this fight, for myself, and for them," Yamcha said turning his head towards Gohan and Krillin lying in adjacent beds in the infirmary. Krillin smiled back weakly, but Gohan was still unconscious. Meanwhile, the Son family sat right beside Gohan's bed, none of them having said a single word since the Dodon Ray had struck and the only emotion they'd shown was a deep sadness. Trunks and Bulma hadn't said much either and were almost as depressed. Only Master Han and Yamcha had been able to stay calm in all of this – only because they realized the task that lay ahead and that it was all in their hands now.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are! The day, the match, the final and deciding bout at the end of which we will have our new champion! And I don't really think anyone cares that we have to fight in a ring where part of it is well…missing!" the announcer opened the final day of the 499th world martial arts tournament, cleverly slipping in a little line about not being able to fix the damage done to the ring. He then muttered to himself, "what a great time to run out of supplies," and sighed as the crowd roared with excitement as this was the day they'd all been waiting for. "In one corner we have a veteran, a man who's participated in this tournament many times and even made this far once before, I'm sure he hopes to be successful though he's not very popular with the crowds due to his tendency to injure people. In the other corner, we have a rookie of the world martial arts tournament altogether, but as a student of the great Master Han, there's no counting him out!" The crowd's jeers turned to frantic cheers as the announcer transitioned from talking about Taro to Yamcha. "Without any more waiting, let the final match of the four hundred and ninety-ninth martial arts tournament of the world…BEGIN!"

"So tell me…are you going to give up once I prove myself superior to you in every way possible or am I going to have to injure someone who I once thought would be right along there with Kramer and Kaizen? Before you became an idiot of course," Taro said grinning at his opponent from across the ring.

Yamcha's response was, "Wolf Fang Fist," and he sprinted at Taro while creating the familiar illusion of transforming into a wolf.

**The final match has begun. Who will win? What does Master Han plan to do if Yamcha loses? If Taro does lose, will he try to take the Dragonball anyway? Will I respond to your review? Yes I will, so do try to leave one if you can. And stay tuned, as I promise faster updates and the end of the tournament next time on Dragonball NG!**

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 89**

**Gohan(emotionally charged): 95**

**Gohan(kamehameha): 160**

**Taro: 130**

**Taro(Dodon Ray): 145**


	21. Chapter 21: Victorious escape

**dDragon Ball NG (Next Generation)**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 21: Victorious escape**

Taro fended off the first attack, but Yamcha didn't let up for even a second. He charged in once again using the Wolf Fang Fist. And again. Yamcha stopped yelling out Wolf Fang Fist and merely kept up the attack, it being obvious to all other fighters he was still utilizing the technique.

"No way…" Goten muttered, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Never seen him so determined and so focused," Master Han commented.

"I suppose he's definitely got the motivation with his whole life and now Gohan and Krillin," Trunks added referring to Taro's relationship with Yamcha in the past and the events of the tournament thus far. Yamcha swung a left hook that Taro blocked by grabbing his fist. Taro twisted Yamcha's arm around and spun Yamcha around. Yamcha ducked as low as he could and put his other arm behind his back and used both arms to flip Taro over his body and attempt to slam him onto the ring floor. However, Taro managed to bend his knees so that his feet would hit the ground first. Taro then propelled his feet high into the air and trapped Yamcha's head between them. He then pulled Yamcha off the ground and flung him into the air with such force that Yamcha was forced to let go of Taro's arm. Yamcha flew high into the air, not having any control of his movements. He was finally able to regain control of his muscles as his ascent slowed to a halt and he began to fall back towards the floor.

_Thanks for putting me in position, _Yamcha thought as he began to move around frantically in the air. Meanwhile, on the ring floor, Taro felt a slight breeze and immediately realized what was going on.

"Like I'll let you!" He screamed at the sky and pouring energy into his feet, launched himself high into the air. He tried to hit Yamcha with a flying knee but Yamcha barely moved out of the way and poked Taro in both eyes. "gahh why you.." Taro grumbled as he buried his face in his palms. Yamcha locked both his hands together and brought the axe handle down on Taro's skull. Taro began to plunge to the ring.

"That's not all….kaaaamayyyy," Yamcha began striking a familiar pose in mid-air.

"Grrrr…that was cheap, he'll pay for that," Taro muttered as he managed to land on one knee. As he looked up and realized what Yamcha was doing, it only made him angrier. "Fine, I guess I'll have to show him a neat little trick then," Taro whispered. Taro then locked both his hands together, intertwining his fingers and stuck up both index and middle fingers. He then closed in eyes in concentration and his entire body tightened.

"Haaaaamayyyy," Yamcha continued as he neared the floor. As soon as he landed several feet across from Taro, he set all his gathered energy free in the form of the legendary turtle wave: "haaaaa!" The wave collided with Taro's hands and seemed to stop all of a sudden.

"What the…?" Trunks sputtered out. Goten turned towards Master Han, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"He's creating an energy barrier of sorts to block it…I hope that's all he's doing," Master Han responded.

"What do you mean that's all?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, what more could he possibly d-," Goten began to ask, but his eyes almost bulged out of his face when he saw what happened. Yamcha's wave had spun around 360 and was now heading right for him!

Yamcha reflexively jerked his arms upwards as if directing the wave and began to mutter "go up go up go up goooo upp!" The wave slowly started to angle upwards, barely missing Yamcha as he leaned his entire body backwards away from it. It was such a near miss, it gave Yamcha a cut on his nose as it passed by. "Well…that's gonna leave another scar," Yamcha muttered, wiping some blood off his nose with his thumb.

"What did you just do?!" Taro screamed in shock.

"I don't know…I just felt like I should direct the wave upwards…so I did. It was like instinct just took over," Yamcha said, looking at his palms in shock.

"I…the…how…this…no…what…but…such…no…I…you…Han?...n o…not even…," Taro started to ramble.

"That was awesome, whatever it was!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah but what was it?" Goten quizzed Master Han.

"Energy manipulation at its most advanced level…not manipulate a wave of energy when you're not longer connected to it. It's one thing to move it around your body and focus it at certain points, but what Taro did was on another level. Then as if that wasn't enough, what Yamcha did was at a level even above that. We may have been wrong…this is turning out to be one heck of a fight," the old hermit explained. After he said this, Master Han thought: _from what Master Roshi always told me Yamcha used to be the most skilled at energy manipulation in the old group. Techniques like the wolf fang fist prove that, being able to increase your power just as much as needed using minimal energy. But what he just did…it took me years of training to get to such a level…but then again it took me years to get the Kamehameha wave down to the level Gohan has too. Unbelievable, it really is._

"Amazing," Goten said under his breath.

"Do you know how advanced that is? Are you crazy? You're not supposed to…I can't even do that!" Taro continued his rambling. Something snapped inside Yamcha. He realized he'd allowed the shock to divert his focus. He blurred out of sight and assaulted Taro who was once again caught off guard but managed to get by with only a few bruises and without getting knocked down after minutes and minutes of sparring. Yamcha took a few nasty hits himself including a punch that finished the job his wave had started, which was breaking his nose. As the adrenaline's effect wore off and Yamcha began to feel the effects of his injury and blood loss, his movements slowed and Taro knocked him down with a kick to his side that may have cracked a few ribs.

"Darn…he may have prevented it from hitting him head on, but the wave seems to have done its part in aiding Taro…I'm afraid I was wrong…it's only a matter of time now," Master Han said, putting his head down in sorrow. Goten and Trunks looked in disbelief at the ring. Even though they knew Taro was stronger than Yamcha, it was hard for them to believe that it was on the verge of being over. That Yamcha was on the verge of losing after all the hope he'd given them the way the fight had proceeded thus far. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, the crowd began to chant.

It started with a group of guys sitting near the front, and it spread from there, like a wildfire. "Get up Yamcha! *clap clap clap clap clap* get up Yamcha! *clap clap clap clap clap*…"

Yamcha could hear the chants despite his dizziness, the whole island could hear it…the whole world could hear it. The whole world was watching, hoping for a miracle. They were all hoping that this assassin who'd injured many people intentionally without necessity in this tournament. From the preliminaries until now would not be crowned the world champion of martial arts. The whole world was cheering for the underdog. Yamcha staggered back to his feet. He got into position for the Wolf Fang Fist and if the arena had a roof, it would've blown off without a shadow of a doubt. That's when Taro silenced them…he silenced them all, he silenced the entire world, with one knee to the already broken nose. There was a dramatic pause. Everyone was frozen. Everything was frozen, both inside and outside the ring.

Then Yamcha slowly began to fall, but in one sudden movement he grabbed Taro's leg and wrapped both arms around it, encasing it in a bear hug. He then plunged into the air with a deafening scream. Pouring in every ounce of energy and strength he could, he swung Taro over himself and threw him towards the area immediately outside the ring.

"Dodon Ray!" Taro screamed and shot his patented ray out of his finger and used its momentum to start moving back towards Yamcha. Yamcha had expected this.

He put his hands to his side and "Kaaamaayyyyhhaaaamayyyyhaaa!" let out a weak Kamehameha wave, with just enough force to ram him right into Taro, and push him so that both men were now directly above the area between the room from where the other fighters were watching and the ring. Yamcha then locked in a full nelson before Taro could respond. He also wrapped his legs around Taro's abdomen and tried to squeeze the air out of Taro's lungs.

"Let go of me," Taro murmured as he struggled to get free.

"YEAHH!" Master Han screamed in excitement. The crowd was on its feet. Kramer had both his hands on his head in frustration. Kaizen looked confused. The world once again had hope that the underdog would prevail. Everyone held their breath in anticipation and hope as the two fighters slowly fell towards the floor.

"Idiot, your legs'll hit first," Taro managed to say. Yamcha responded by squeezing a little harder down on Taro's neck. He realized that his legs would hit the floor first in this position. He planned to move them and let Taro go just in time to land first. Taro wrenched on Yamcha's arms as hard as he could, in an attempt to break the hold. Yamcha felt the pressure start to build on his fingers, his arms, and his shoulders. The pressure continued to increase rapidly, even faster than the two fighters were falling. Yamcha soon felt his shoulders being pulled right out of their sockets! He also felt his fingers digging deeper and deeper into the back of his palms and the bones in both slowly began to crack. Not only bones, but Yamcha also felt muscles and ligaments and all sorts of things being forcefully wrenched apart. Yamcha couldn't hold on anymore, the pain caused him to slip into a state of unconsciousness and let go. However, he smiled and moved his legs behind Taro's just before blacking out.

_I didn't want to do this but…! _Taro thought as he spread out all four of his limbs and closed his eyes in focus. He stopped inches above the ground, and got a little bit closer to it as the limp Yamcha landed on his back. Taro grinned. He never thought he'd have to use his flying technique at this tournament, or use his transformation techniques after he'd been exposed. These two kids had pushed him quite close to his limits, they'd embarrassed him. He could just flip over and let Yamcha drop to the floor and end it, but why make it so easy? Why not make him suffer for humiliating him and betraying him earlier? Taro's expression became that one of eager anticipation and excitement, but it also contained a heavy dosage of malice.

_What's he thinking? Why won't he just end it?_ Master Han thought, growing increasingly worried by the millisecond.

"Taro seems to have just stopped in mid-air and now he's…smiling? Perhaps because he knows he's got this one in the bag, but boy we almost made history here tonight. We almost had a champion who won the last fight while out cold," the announcer said creeping as close to Taro as he dared. Taro slowly started moving up again, towards the sky, grabbing Yamcha's arms as to make sure he doesn't fall off. Once he felt he was high enough as to permanently cripple Yamcha but not kill him, he stopped and flung Yamcha towards the floor as hard as he could.

"That'll teach you to betray me!" Taro screamed staring down at his former student plunging to the unforgiving Earth below. However, right before Yamcha touched the ground; a pair of arms appeared and firmly caught him.

"ENOUGH!" Master Han yelled, staring up at Taro and holding his unconscious and battered student in his arms. He then ran, at the same speed he had to catch Yamcha from his horrible fate, straight towards the infirmary.

"Uhhh…I suppose Taro wins by disqualification folks," the announcer said, somewhat confused, "I mean technically due to the interference and all, but thank goodness for the interference right? Regardless…the winner of the 499th Tenkaichi Budokai is…Taro!"

"Disqualfication? Whatever, my mission is complete and that's all that matters," Taro muttered. "You! Announcer! Where's my prize?" he demanded.

"Well we'll give it to you shortly in the closing ceremonies like it's always been," the announcer said, surprising Taro didn't know what happened after the tournament.

"I want it now," Taro said simply.

"What? I can't do that. There's no way to have closing ceremonies without the presence of the champion." The announcer replied, still confused.

Taro flickered a nervous gaze towards the direction in which Master Han had carried Yamcha. He then grabbed the announcer by the collar causing the poor man to drop his microphone and whispered to him, "you give me my prize right now, or you'll end up like one of my opponents. Understand?" Taro threatened.

"Umm…right away right away!" the announcer squeaked back and ran towards the registration building as soon as he was let go. "Kramer! Kaizen! We leave now!" Taro screamed.

Kramer and Kaizen began to run out of the room, but a huge obstacle soon blocked their path. It was Garon. "You do remember your end of the bargain don't you?" he said, facing Taro.

"Yes I do, but don't get in the way this has to be timed perfectly, just take care of the kids." Taro responded motioning towards Goten and Trunks who still weren't too sure what was going on.

Garon moved out of the way and Kramer and Kaizen continued to run towards the outside. "Trunks, we have to stop them!" Goten screamed as he realized they were trying to escape before Master Han got back. However as soon as he said this, he saw Garon form a small fireball and shoot it at him from the corner of his eye. He had no choice but to dodge. Trunks had to dodge a similar fireball from Garbang. This gave Kramer and Kaizen time to get past the exit and run towards where Taro was waiting. "What's your problem?" Goten screamed at the Netvors.

"We had a little deal," Garon replied, grinning.

"Hurry!" Taro screamed at his apprentices. Kramer quickly took a case of capsules out of his pocket and opened it. He picked one of the capsules out, hit the switch and threw it into the air. With a KABOOM! Noise it turned into an airship. "Now we just wait for that idiot to get here with the Dragonball," Taro said.

"I hate to hurt spoil the party, but you will not have that ball!" A voice said from behind Taro. Taro turned around to see Master Han was back.

"Oh my, and why is that? I won it fairly after all," Taro said mockingly.

"Fairly? You call disguising yourselves as two innocent kids fairly? Also, you have to realize that would you have lost, you would have tried to take it from us. So you see, preventing you from having that ball is more important than fairness," Master Han replied as he shed his turtle shell and let it fall the floor with a huge THUD!

"So you're saying you want to fight me? That's even more unfair, what sort of an honorable warrior would you be? I'm still worn out from the tournament," Taro said, grinning. Master Han was about to reply once again when he realized what Taro was doing…he was stalling! He quickly turned towards Goten and Trunks. Goten was flat on his back. Kaizen had his foot on Goten's throat and was keeping him down. Kramer had his left index finger on Goten's heart. Garon had Trunks' chest wrapped by one of his giant arms and held his other arm on his head in position to snap his neck at a moment's notice.

_How could I have been so careless? Was I overcome by emotion over him injuring Gohan and now Yamcha? Darn it! _Master Han screamed mentally.

"Ah, I see you realized my plan, but it's too late, move one inch and the Dodon Ray goes right through your little student's heart and the Netvor crushes the rich kid," Taro said and then began to laugh maniacally. "It's over, you've failed Han. This championship is mine, the dragonball is mine, and soon the entire world will belong to the DCS! Ahahaha! Ahahaha!" Taro continued laughing. Master Han's fists began to quiver in rage and as soon as Taro noticed, he put a finger in the air and waved it left and right. "Uhuhuh, don't you move or they die," Taro began and then his tone completely changed, "NOW TO RECEIVE THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE FOR YOUR STUDENTS HUMILIATING ME, FOR TRYING TO GET IN MY WAY…and finally to eliminate you, a major threat from the DCS's path to glory," he finished.

As soon as he was done, he attacked Master Han, who didn't even try to defend himself, except with energy. He simply endured the hits, using energy to block them the best he could. "Let's just see how much energy you have old man!" Taro kept attacking and attacking and was relentless. Punch after kick after kick after punch after slap after flying kick after slam after chops to the neck after heavy axe handles to the head until finally he cocked his right elbow and bellowed "ELBOW OF THE DOOMED!" and rammed his now enlarged elbow straight into Master Han's gut. Master Han focused all the energy he had left at the point of impact, but he barely had enough left at this point for it to mean anything. Blood sprayed out of the hermit's mouth as he fell to his knees. Taro gave one final decisive smirk as he rubbed his elbow. "Finish him off boys," he instructed as he hopped into his airship. Kaizen motioned to Garbang to take over the job of keeping Goten down. Kramer took his finger off of Goten and pointed it at the back of Master Han's head. Kaizen followed suit.

"DODON RAY!" the brothers yelled. The two rays combined after swirling around each other. As soon as they hit the hermit's head, the old man's body ceased all movement. Tears began to form in Goten's eyes as he saw his teacher, his mentor, and his sensei, fall to the floor and lay there motionless.

"There we go, just as promised. The old man dead, most of them in the hospital, and the rest completely vulnerable. Revenge is yours." Taro said to the Netvors. Kramer laughed in a manner similar to his master and hopped into the airship right next to Taro. Kaizen sighed and followed.

_I held back as much as I could without looking suspicious…please…please be alive! I…I don't want to kill anymore, _Kaizen thought as the roof of the airship closed around him, his brother, and his master.

"I'm glad you didn't have to die right away like the old coot. How much fun would that be?" Garbang said to Goten, keeping the pressure of his foot on the young warrior's neck.

"And while we have nothing personal against you, friends of our enemies are enemies of ours," Garon added tossing Trunks and causing him to crash against the side of the ring and slide down onto his side.

**Master Han may be dead. Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin are all in the hospital. Goten and Trunks are at the mercy of the vicious and vengeance-hungry Netvors. Taro and crew have escaped with the Dragonball. How will our heroes escape this pickle if they do at all? What exactly do the Netvors have planned? More importantly, what does the DCS have planned? And how many Dragonballs do they have now? Answers to come…**

**Whew what a chapter, I just kept on going and going and going. I hope that doesn't annoy any of you, but tell me whether or not it did in a review!**

**Power levels for this chapter:**

**Yamcha: 90**

**Yamcha(whole fight – emotionally charged and motivated): 98**

**Taro: 125**

**Yamcha(Wolf Fang Fist while 98 normally): 110**

**Yamcha(Kamehameha): 128**

**Taro(Elbow of the Doomed): 139**

**Taro(Dodon Ray): 145 **


End file.
